Cercanías Por Deseo
by BufonaBuffoon
Summary: Pequeñas historias yaoi, la mayoría, basadas en los cómics de transformers. Hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic basado en los cómics y con una trama original, pero aún no los he leído completos, así que por mientras lo haré así. En algún futuro haré un fic con trama mía.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Más que prólogo, será una breve explicación de lo que se encontrará en este fic:

Yo quería hacer un fin completo y con trama única, pero cómo no me he leído completamente MTMTE y los demás, haré one-shots con cómics que conosco y he tenido el placer de leer. También aprecio sugerencias o cualquier comentario que desean dejar en comentarios. El primer cap, o primera historia, la subiré dentro de poco. Debo de agregar que si, algunos continuarán y otros solo serán únicos como capítulo. Cuando haya leído completamente MTMTE y RID, seguramente haré otro fic para ellos, ya que me gustan xD y algunos otros. Mi primer fic basado en los cómics, me gustaría su observación e integración de lo dicho :3 nos vemos pronto.😏


	2. One-Shot 1

**Capítulo Único: Decisión.**

 _ **Basado en transformers: Renacimiento:**_

No sabía que hacer, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos con desesperación, tenía a grandes multitudes que esperaban el veredicto de sus palabras. ¿Qué decisión tomar? Observaba a través de la ventanilla al tirano que se había rendido, inesperadamente y, dando al fin un poco de paz en su planeta natal; algo que diera estabilidad y esperanza en poder comenzar y acabar de una vez por todas con tanto desastre y muertos entre mismos habitantes.

Seguía inmovilizado, se lamentaba el tener que torturarlo con el electrochoc, no quería hacerlo, pero se sentía obligado en tener que dejar escapar, además de sus autobots que lo escuchaban fuera da la sala por su comunicador encendido, un poco de su ira en un simple movimiento de su servo a una palanca. La verdad fue, no se sintió bien al ver esa agonía y rostro doloroso por su acción, se sentía arrepentido, no era necesario. ¿Pedirle disculpas? Estaba en sus pensamientos, pero no quería hacerlo. Pero no era orgulloso, simplemente no quería hacerlo, pero lamentablemente no se sentía bien con la culpa de lastimarlo.

—¿Optimus? —Prowl volvió a entrar con bumbleebe a su lado.

—Dije claramente que todos salieran y me dejaran solo —Habló seco.

—Espera, no quería molestarte hace un rato, es tu decisión si quieres hacer las paces con él antes de que muera —Dijo algo molesto.

—Prowl —Llamó irritado—, aún no tomó ninguna decisión.

—Por favor, Prime. Después de todo este tiempo, quieres que permanezca en una celda en vez de apagarlo ya. Incluso eres piadoso si le das la muerte en vez de una vida como esa —Tenía un tono molesto.

—¡Prowl! —El Prime volvía a irritarse.

—Tranquilos —Calmó el amarillo—, Optimus, lo que Prowl quería decir es que sabemos lo mal que la has pasado, así que no queríamos, entre todos, elevar aún más tus emociones y estresarte aún más. Sé que es una decisión muy difícil para ti, porque estás viendo por todos...

—Bumblebee, ver por los demás es acabar con la... —Interrumpió al amarillo, pero de inmediato recibió un pequeño empujón del menor.

—No cuestiono tus términos, cómo ya dije, tampoco contemplo el tener que asesinarlo, ya había dicho que eso no lleva la marca autobot. Lo que intento decir es que... cualquier decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré, y los demás también —Jaló del servo a Prowl—. ¿Verdad, Prowl?

Prowl suspiró con pesadez.

—Sigo pensando en que es una mejor idea lo que ya había propuesto antes. Pero lo que dijo Bumblebee está bien —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Esto me tranquiliza más que nada, el saber que mis compañeros están de acuerdo y tranquilos, me da una tranquilidad a mí. Ahora, por favor, déjenme solo —Les dio la espalda y se apoyó sobre la mesa.

Los dos que habían entrado sin autorización se miraron y optaron por dejar tranquilo a su lider.

—No seré tu vocero en una situación como esta, en serio necesitaba tu apoyo moral —Habló el amarillo saliendo con Prowl.

—Bumblebee... —Dijo con un tono algo irritado.

Optimus al escuchar que estos se retiraban, apagó su óptica apoyado aún en la mesa, buscando calma, alguna alma que acudiera a ayudarlo. La conversación que había tenido anteriormente con el tirano, fue de muchas emociones y recuerdos, necesitaba hablar nuevamente con él y hacerle entender su error.

Miró por la ventanilla, admirando al tirano que se encontraba inmovilizado por completo, este se dio cuenta de su presencia al otro lado de la pared, lo miro directo a los ópticos, provocando un leve disgusto al Prime. Finalmente, al darse cuenta que el azul y rojo lo miraría por otro rato, le sonrió de lado a lado y cerrando sus opticos; esa sonrisa irónica le provocó una amargura. Abrió de inmediato la compuerta, dándose paso y cerrándola de inmediato.

—Megatron —Suspiró.

—Prime —Sonrió de lado—. ¿Vienes adarme otro sermón?

Optimus apartó la mirada.

—Lamento haberte dado esa descarga hace un rato, no era necesario, estabas indefenso —Volvió la mirada a él.

—Ah, no tienes porqué disculparte.

—¿Eh?

—Yo lo habría hecho más veces contigo —Soltó una carcajada.

El Prime gruñó y apartó nuevamente la mirada.

—Necesito preguntarte otra vez... ¿No sientes el mínimo cargo de culpa al matar a tantos? ¿Algo de remordimiento? —Lo observó con total cautela.

Megatron rio un poco por la parecida pregunta. Lo observó directo a los ópticos y ahora su rostro se reflejaba la seriedad.

—Sabes la respuesta. No —Sonrió levemente con malicia.

El prime bajo la mirada, no era lo que quería escuchar, no iba a rendirse. Si algo sabía, es que todos tienen oportunidad.

—Ahora yo te haré una pregunta a ti, Prime —Lo observó aún con esa sonrisa.

El prime subió la mirada.

—¿Acaso tú sientes remordimiento por todos los decepticons que mataste? —Cambió su rostro nuevamente, la seriedad se apoderaba.

El Prime lo miró con igual seriedad y en silencio, se dio media vuelta y comenzaba a retirarse.

—Vamos, yo di mi respuesta —Vio cómo el Prime detenía el paso.

—Si —Habló fuerte y se dispuso a continuar.

—Optimus —Llamó el tirano, haciendo voltear al nombrado.

El prime solo lo observó intentando identificar el llamado.

—¿Podrías soltarme un momento? Estar tanto tiempo inmóvil provoca un dolor en mis articulaciones. Mis engranajes necesitan estar en movimiento y lo sabes —Lo observó sin expresión aparente.

El prime dudó bastante, pero optó por dejarlo libre como anteriormente para darle un pequeño gusto, de todas maneras moriría de forma inmediata si atentaba.

—Gracias —Agradeció bajando del lugar y estirando su cuerpo.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

—No, solo quiero relajarme un poco —Se sentó en el suelo de un golpe, provocando leves ondas en el suelo y un sonido fuerte.

—Mejor vuelve a tu lugar, tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo estar cuidándote como si fueras una creación en desarrollo —Esperó a que hiciera caso.

—Vamos, Prime —Se estiró—. ¿Ya tomaste alguna decisión?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, en eso estaba hasta que vine aquí. Así que mejor hace lo que te dije para tomar una decisión —Dijo en su tono habitual.

—Que extraño, tú eras el que quería hablar hace un rato —Puso un pede sobre el otro, tomando una postura ordenada bien vista, lo cual cambió cuando agregó sus brazos cruzados detrás de su procesador, tomando postura relajada.

—Megatron...

—No hay nadie vigilando como para que haga estallar el chip si hago algo fuera de lo permitido, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó curioso.

—No, Megatron, no lo hay. De todas formas te matarán si se dan cuenta de algo que hayas hecho —Dijo algo frustrado.

—Ah, que bueno —Se levantó y colocó en frente del Prime.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy aburrido aquí.

—Lo volveré a decir, ¿Acaso eres una creación en desarrollo como para tener que tenerte entretenido?

—Bueno, la guerra, se podría decir que ha terminado, de cierta forma. Tengo que encontrar otras formas paradivertirme mientras esté vivo. ¿Y qué mejor que molestando al gran Optimus Prime? —Burló con una sonrisa.

—Déjate de esas bromas, que no eres bueno en eso y comienza a comportare como... —Su mascarilla fue arrancada por el tirano de un sólo movimiento rápido.

Se quedó sorprendido y estupefacto, el movimiento fue tan rápido que después de unos segundos se quejó por el dolor.

—¡Ah! ¡Chatarra, Megatron! ¡Devuelve eso! —Gritó furioso.

—Ven a buscarlo —Alzó su servo con la mascarilla para que no lo alcanzara, su forma por ahora era mucho más alta después de lo sucedido tiempo antes.

—Chatarra, ya basta —Repetía en casi gruñidos mientras daba pequeños brincos para alcanzar su mascarilla.

El tirano solo reía hasta que sintió un golpe en su abdomen que lo lanzó al suelo.

—Ouh —Se quejó al mirar al Prime.

—En serio que no sé lo que pasa por tu procesador ahora, pero estás peor que un mecanismo en desarrollo.

—Me gusta eso, me gusta. Eres sincero —Se puso la mascarilla del Prime en modo de burla.

—Ya entrégala —Se agachó para quitársela.

—Entrégate —Lo agarró por la sintura y atrajo hacia él, obligándole a perder equilibrio y a quedar sobre si mismo.

No era un simple empujón, lo había atraído directo a su boca, intentado besarle, pero el Prime estaba sorprendido, tanto así que no había razonado. Se quedó en esa posición sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que el tirano aprovechaba de pasar su glosa por los labios de la boca cerrada del Prime. Así lo hacía hasta que recibió otro golpe en su abdomen.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Se levantó de inmediato mientras se limpiaba.

—Ya que no puedo matarte, hay muchas formas de fastidiarte —Se levantó sonriente y con burla.

—¡Podría ordenar a que te matacen ahora mismo! —Gritó furioso.

—Eso suena más como ira temporal que una amenaza dispuesta a hacerse —Sonrió con ironía.

—¡Ya basta y vuelve ahí! —Lo empujó para que volviera a su lugar de retención temporal y lo dejó inmóvil de inmediato.

—Vamos, Prime. Sabes que si tengo la oportunidad fastidiaré a todos tus autobots —Rio.

—Silencio —Tomó su mascarilla y comenzó a retirarse.

—Y a fastidiar a tus autobots, me refiero a que terminarán pidiendo que los fastidie —Gritó el tirano antes de que el Prime cerrara la compuerta.

—Ah... —Gruñó del otro lado, ahora tendría que ir para que le arreglaran su rostro.

Se puso la mascarilla para no tener que caminar con su rostro descubierto, pues sintió toda la parte baja de su rostro húmeda al ponérsela; Megatron la había lamido con su glosa en cuanto se la puso para burlarse.

—¡Ah... Primus! ¡Megatron! —Se la quitó y comenzó a limpiarse—. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?! —Esto no ayudaba en nada con la decisión que tomaría.

 _ **Primer cap. Había que empezar con algo suave, ¿No? Bueno, l s que hayan leído después sabrán en que sigue. Algo corto, pero sirve. Nos vemos pronto. (No revisé ortografía antes de subir :'D).**_


	3. Especial navidad (1-2)

_**Basado En transformers: More Than Meet The Eyes:**_

La Lost Light seguía en su rumbo, sus tripulantes dentro, la mayoría sin perder esperanza. Necesitaban la mayoría tener esa estadía en confianza y con un ambiente tranquilo. Todos buscaban distintas formas para poder entretenerse en aquel lugar, totalmente diferentes, pero con un mismo objetivo; intentar desconectar tanta presión.

El bar de Swerve se encontraba con muchos presentes, era un buen lugar para riñar y hacer de las suyas.

—Compañero, otra ronda por acá —Pidió uno de los comenzales.

—Ya voy, esperen un poco —Recogía algunos recipientes vacíos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó Tailgate.

-Amh, no. Tranquilo -Equilibraba algunos recipientes.

[...]

—¿Y? —Preguntó el de un Óptico.

—¿Y qué? Whirl, aún no me has preguntado nada, solo me has seguido en silencio estos últimos nanociclos —Cyclonus se encontraba caminando por los pasillos.

—Ah, cierto —Avanzó más rápido—. Ya dime, ¿Cuándo bajarás a Tailgate de los cuidados de Primus?

—¿Qué? —Se volteó levemente a él mintras caminaba.

—Te lo pondré de esta forma, tienes tres recipientes de un tamaño ideal con energon. El primero; ¡Agh! No digno, de una asquerosa calidad. El segundo; ¡Mh! Mejor, pero podría mejorar. El tercero; ¡Vaya! De una calidad gloriosa, digno de ti, delicioso y tan deseable que muchos pelean por él. ¿Y qué crees? No es difícil tenerlo en el servo, tanto que si no es bebido pronto, otros podrían hacerlo. Dígamos que ese vaso es Tailgate, es tu vaso y tienes que beberlo para que los demás dejen de rodearlo con cara de estúpidos, pero siempre disfrutando y saboreando cada sorbo -Explicó el de un Óptico.

Cyclonus solo frenó el paso y se le quedó observando.

—Me has preguntado eso veces incontables, en distintos contextos, y me agobias. Una vez más, Tailgate es tan preciado que me resigno a tocarlo, no lo merezco. Y una vez más, dejame en paz, y una vez más, ¡No te incumbe! -Comenzó a caminar de una forma más pesada-. Y tus ejemplos siguen siendo estúpidos.

-Solo te estoy dando una ida de lo que pasará. ¡Uy! Es tan pequeño, cualquiera puede tomarlo cuando des un parpadeo. Es tan... Para sacarlo del camino y hacer tregua.

—¡Whirl! —Se acercó peligrosamente.

—¡Tranquilo!

—¡¿Por qué te metes en esto?!

—Porque no aguanto ver con mis ópticos su situación, tienen la posibilidad y crees, no te das cuenta porque crees que no perderás esa posibilidad. Pero aquí está lleno de los que buscan las sobras —Susurró lo último.

—¡No hables así de él! -Levantó el puño para golpearle.

—¡¿Lo amas?! ¡¿Lo amas?!

—Vale más que mi propia vida —Susurró tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo.

—Entonces demuéstraselo —Susurró.

—Él lo sabe —Soltó el agarre.

—Pero él te tiene mucha paciencia, te está esperando —Se cruzó de brazos.

—No te metas —Comenzó a seguir su camino.

—Me encargaré personalmente de que encuentre a alguien sin miedo —Cantó.

—¡Está bajo mi cuidado! —Le dio un golpe en el Óptico.

—¡Ahgr! ¡Mi óptico bueno! ¡Ya me dejaste ciego! —Le dio una patada, haciéndole golpearse duramente en la pared—. ¡Las pagarás! ¡¿Ves mi enfado?! ¡No! ¡Porque soy demasiado expresivo! ¡Te confundo! —Salió corriendo—. ¡Hoy Tailgate no dormirá con su puerto sellado!

—¡Whirl! —Corrió detrás de él.

[...]

—No sé, pero encuentro que el capitán es algo... ¡Aahghr! —Whirl había aterrizado en una de las mesas.

—No de nuevo —Swerve sabía donde terminaría todo esto.

Whirl se levantó y sacudió de inmediato, caminando hasta el menor.

—Hola, Swerve -Tenía su óptico fijo en él.

-¡Whirl! —Cylonus iba en su dirección, hace un rato lo había tomado y lanzado en la sala.

—¡Cyclonus! —Tailgate soltó alegre al verlo.

El morado sentía los pequeños servos jalándole uno de los suyos, pero su vista estaba totalmente en dirección al de un Óptico. Ese maniático podría intentar cualquier cosa, pero lograría encontrar la forma de mantenerlo alejado.

—Cyclonus —Dio dos toques en la armadura de su pierna para llamar su atención— ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Eh? Mh, nada. Estoy bien —Iba a irse por el pasillo.

—¡Si viniste! Viniste a acompañarme, hace un rato no querías. Pero cambiaste de parecer —La energía del menor siempre será algo llamativo en él.

—Eh, Tailgate —Observó su visor—. Si, está bien —Dejó que el menor lo guiara a sentarse en el mesón.

El de un Óptico hacía retroceder al menor, invadia su espacio personal, y su cabeza no era muy amigable.

—Digamos que, hoy tendrás ayuda con tu negocio —Dijo imponente.

—Eh, pero... Pero —Estaba algo nervioso.

—Tranquilo, aquí entre nos, hay que ayudarse —Acercó sus pinzas.

—P-pero...

—¿No quieres terminar como el consolador de Fortress Maximus, verdad? —Se acercó a susurrarle.

—Iré a atender otras mesas. Jaja, tú encargate de aquí y... ¡Gracias! Jaja —Se fue rápidamente.

El de un Óptico era ingenioso, sabía como hacer problemas, era su don. Estaba enojado, el que se metía en sus pinzas debía aguantar lo fuerte que podía apretar. Simplemente se estresava al no ver a esos dos juntos, y Cyclonus era muy terco, mientras que Tailgate era paciente. No se pregunten por qué, porque nisiquiera él sabía el por qué de tanto interés, simplemente caía en esa red de su mente, esa obsesión compulsiva respecto esos dos, sentía el deseo de saber cómo terminaría eso; haría cualquier cosa para apurar el proceso, ya que esos dos se quedaban en medio camino.

—¡Hola! —Se apoyó en el mostrador para atenderlos.

—¡Whirl! —Golpeó el mesón con ambos puños.

—Whirl, ¿Estás ayudando a Swerve? —Preguntó Tailgate.

—¡Si! Así que —Puso dos recipientes medianos con energon—, yo invito estos —Si tuviera una boca, la tendría de lado a lado.

—¡Oh, eso es inesperado! —Exclamó el menor.

—Claro que lo es, ¿Dónde está Swerve?

—Atendiendo otras mesas, je —Los observaba—. Iré a cumplir con lo prometido —Se dirigió con otros tragos.

—Tailgate, no bebas esto —Le quitó el vaso y lo puso a un lado con el suyo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó despacio.

—Porque no confío en ese maniático —Llamó a Swerve.

—¿Qué sucede? —Llegó limpiando un recipiente.

—¿Podrías servirnos algo? —Preguntó Tailgate.

—Claro, esperen aquí —Comenzó a servir detrás del mostrador.

Dos recipientes más pequeños, adecuados si se requería una simple recarga de combustible a sus sistemas, llenar lo poco ocupado. Tailgate meneaba sus pedes mientras consumía el interior del recipiente por un bombilla, mientras que Cyclonus lo vertía dentro de su cavidad oral.

El morado se mostraba sumiso, tranquilo y sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Cyclonus, ¿Qué sucede? —Llamó.

—¿Eh? —Volteó a él.

—Oh, ya estás aquí —Rio—. ¿En qué piensas tanto? Estás distraído.

—En nada importante —Le sonrió levemente.

Whirl se encontraba regalando tragos a todos los que se encontraban ahí por un trago, Swerve no podía reprocharle nada, ya estaba advertido.

—Swerve invita —Daba los tragos.

—Si, si. De nada, de nada. Soy muy buen compañero, no cobro mucho, literalmente no estoy cobrando nada —Decía atendiendo a una mesa—. Hm, compañeros quiero darles un aviso.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Rewind.

—Bueno, ya saben cómo se ponen los mayores cuando beben mucho, temo que hoy será una noche difícil. Les aconsejo que se retiren temprano si no quieren despertar sin movilidad en sus extremidades bajas en una habitación que no es la suya —Explicó en voz baja—. Intentaré cerrar temprano, pero ya saben cómo reaccionan.

—Gracias, ah, desearía ser más alto. Nadie podría obligarme a nada —Dijo Swerve.

—Yo los respaldo —Dijo Skids—, pero tendrán que pagarme —Rio.

—Algo me dice que ese pago es algo... Hm, algo fuera de lo normal —Dijo Pipes haciendo movimientos con sus dígitos.

—Puede ser, puede ser —Revolvió en forma circular un poco del líquido que quedaba en su vaso.

—Es mejor tomar una última ronda y retirarse —Dijo Trailbreaker—. Solo... ¡Agr! Una más —Levantaba su vaso, tirando un poco del líquido.

—Tú ya saturaste tus capacidades de almacenaje, Trailbreaker. Además tienes el vaso lleno —Respondió Skids.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues, aguanto mucho más —Vertió el líquido en su boca—. Dame más, ah, y Whirl aún no me invita uno. Serían, ¡hip! Dos... —Cayó al suelo en un descuido de su equilibrio.

—Oh, se cayó —Dijo Swerve.

—¿Lo dejamos ahí o lo llevamos a su habitación? —Dijo Rewind.

—Se está haciendo el gracioso —Dijo Pipes.

—No, se sobrecargó, sus sistemas no podían seguir procesando todo ese líquido —Decía Rewind grabando.

—Ah, déjenlo descansar —Skids dio un trago a su vaso mientras todos volteban al del suelo.

El morado tenía receptores de audio en toda la sala, escuchó la conversación de esa mesa, no le agradó.

—Tailgate —Llamó al menor—, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro, ¿Qué quieres? —Se volteó sonriente bajo su mascarilla protectora.

—Ve a recargar temprano Porque... —Las múltiples voces que se unían a las demás lo hicieron darles atención; nuevos bots se unían al lugar, entre ellos estaba el capitán, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Blaster, Rung y drift entre otros.

—Bien —Llamó Rodimus—, vengo a inspeccionar que tanta calidad hay en tu servicio, Swerve. Además, estoy hambriento —Se sentó en el mesón, Magnus a un lado.

—¿Quieres ver lo que ofrezco en las reservas o... ? —Fue interrumpido.

—No, dame una muestra de todo, jaja —Se mostraba con ánimos.

—Rodimus —Llamó Magnus.

—¿Qué? ¿Me darás otro sermón? —Lo apuntó con el dígito.

—Ah, no —Bufó.

Sabía que el Prime había estado completamente sumergido intentando descifrar cosas, guiando y alentando a todos para seguir. Bien sabía él que llevar un cargo de magnitud no era nada fácil, por lo cual le daría un respiro, le ayudaría con eso, el Prime nunca lo hacía.

—Oh —Habían dos vasos servidos, tomó uno.

Lo vertió en su boca, uno de los mejores tragos que había tomado.

—Ten —Le dio el otro a magnus.

Creyó que Swerve ya los tenía listos para ellos.

—No, gracias —Se negó, se mantendría a raya para cuidar al Prime, se merecía un descanso.

—Hm, bueno —Comenzó a beberlo.

Blaster comenzó a elevar los ánimos del lugar, un poco de música no haría mal a nadie.

—Yo invito —Whirl llegó con otros dos vasos.

—Oh, Whirl, ¿Qué haces aquí? —El Prime se impresionó un poco.

—Ayudando a Swerve —Respondió tranquilo, muy inusual, lo que llamó la atención de ambos superiores.

—¿Está de acuerdo con esto? —Preguntó Magnus.

—Si, si. Solo disfruten —Se fue de inmediato.

—¿Mh? —Mostró uno de los vasos a magnus.

El azulado nuevamente se negó de inmediato, por lo que el Prime no iba a desperdiciar. Tomó uno con calma, saboreando cada trago.

—Mh, no está mal —Comenzó a beber el otro.

El lugar es estaba prendiendo más de lo normal, todos parecían olvidar pie un momento en la situación peligrosa en la que estaban, en ese rumbo, tal alejados de su hogar. Olvidando lo malo por un momento.

Pareció que una presencia totalmente capaz de cambiar el ambiente se integró; Megatron había entrado por la compuerta, llamando la atención de los presentes de inmediato, pero al poco rato perdieron el interés, aquel bot que en un pasado fue un sanguinario decepticon, ahora se mostraba sumiso sentado solitario en una de las mesas.

—Swerve invita —Whirl se acercó a darle un vaso.

—¿Qué tramas? —Le preguntó de inmediato, como si en el óptico del bot hubiera visto sus ansias.

—Jeje, solo que está en mí, dejar mi marca —Dijo volteado levemente a él.

—¿Podría saber de que se trata? —Sonrió.

—Solo quiero dar enseñanzas de vida, jeje, a mi estilo —Se dirigió al mostrador.

El tirano sonrió de lado, sacaría provecho de esto.

—Tengan —Swerve llegó con dos tragos para los superiores.

El Prime volvió a mostrarle uno de los vasos a Magnus, quien se negó.

—Vamos —Tomaba de uno—, ¡Ugh! Están buenos.

—Ya fue demasiado —Retiró el otro del mesón.

—Ah, a penas comienzo —Se dejo caer en el mesón para descanzar.

[...]

—Tailgate, vete a la habitación ahora —Dijo en un tono no tan sutíl.

—Cyclonus —Susurró observándole—. Pero ahora todos están divirtiéndose, ¿Por qué no quieres que me quede?

—Hm, solo hazlo. No quiero que estés aquí con los demás —Respondió cortante.

—Pero son mis amigos, quiero compartir con ellos —no entendía el punto del mayor, respondía preocupado.

—No me hagas repetirlo —Dijo sin observarlo.

El menor bajo del asiento y se alejó en silencio, confiaba en Cyclonus. Pero lo notaba preocupado, fue por eso que no musitó a lo que pedía, Cyclonus tenía problemas para dar a entender cuando se trataba de sus pensamientos sinceros. Cyclonus se sintió culpable, de alguna forma había obligado al menor, no quería que le pasara nada, y tenía razón al decir que ahí estaban entre amigos. Pero el maldito de Whirl lo confundía.

Se quedo ahí, vertiendo en su boca lo que le daban, debía pensar. Sentía cosas por el menor, ¿Qué cosas? ¿Cómo dárselo a entender? Pero seguía pensando que no era el indicado, pasando por alto que eso lo decidía Tailgate. Lamentablemente era muy terco.

[...]

—¡Ah! ¿Dónde está su habitación? —Rewind y Pipes ayudaban a Trailbreaker para que llegará a salvo a su habitación.

—Falta poco —Ambos lo ayudaban a mantenerse en pie.

—Hahaha, vamos... Aún estoy vivo, volvamos —Daba pasos alocados, obligaba a los otros balancearse.

—¡Ah! —Rewind sintió un servo hacerle voltear—. Chromedrome, ¿Qué sucede?

—Ven conmigo, jeje —Lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó.

—Rewind, no me dejes aquí... Corro peligro —Dijo Pipes.

[...]

—Rewind —Llamó al menor abrazándole, estaban dentro de su habitación.

—Ah, Chromedrome, tus encuentros ocasionales son cada vez más impredecibles —Se dejaba sentir—. Bebiste mucho, ¿Eh?

—Te aseguro que, darás gracias a Primus el llevar esa cámara. Te aseguro que querrás grabar esto —Se lanzó sobre el pequeño.

[...]

Momentos después, Chromedrome yacía sobre él, tocándole lo más íntimo de su ser con su propio cuerpo.

[...]

Puede que el tirano haya cambiado sus tipos de ideales, sus tipos de pensamientos, pero seguía siendo Megatron. El bot que siempre conseguiría lo que quisiera como el decepticon a extremos que fue, usando cualquier truco al alcance de sus servos que aún podían tomar el poder.

Es Megatron...

—¿Y Rodimus? —Magnus se había descuidado por unos nanociclos y el Prime no estaba a su lado.

Camino por los pasillos, buscando señal; solo escuchó algunos ruidos dentro de una habitación.

[...]

—¡Ahaha! ¡Megatron! ¡Mh! —Se sentía alabado estúpidamente, Megatron entrometía su cable con diversión. Los tragos de sobra nonle hacían comprender la situación.

El tirano tarareaba una canción con total ego al penetral al Prime anaranjado. Acompañaba sus gritos con una melodía propia, estaba a gusto.

Era megatron, no por haber cambiado ciertos ideales no se saldría con la suya. Seguía siendo el temido, quien estaba sobre los otros, ese poder que llevaba en el energon que recorría sus sistemas, ¿Qué mejor forma de dárselo a conocer a sí mismo que demostrándole al anaranjado lo mucho que le importaba si era un Prime.

La compuerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Megatron! —Entró de inmediato, haciendo reír al de armadura plateada.

Corrió a sacar a Megatron, Rodimus estaba completamemte indefenso.

[...]

Megatron era un desquiciado, tenía muchos trucos y sin duda sabía cómo manejar situaciones.

Ahora se encontraba metiendo su cable en la válvula de Rodimus y siendo embestido por megatron. ¿Cómo llegó a esa situación? Jamás lo diría.

—¡Agh! —Sentir esa energía en ambas zonas era desesperante.

Megatron reía, disfrutaba tener a los superiores en esa situación. Solo así hasta que Ultra Magnus comenzó a apretar su válvula para molestar al tirano.

—¡Ah, Magnus! —Lo que hacía le provocaba pérdida de control.

Magnus no se dejaba dominar, le era imposible poder dejarlo sumiso, solo habían gruñidos por parte de ambos.

—No se olviden de mí. ¡Hip! —Rodimus casi caía en recarga.

[...]

Cyclonus tocaba la compuerta de su habitación, esperando que el menor abriera; Tailgate abrió tambaleándose.

—Cyclonus —Lo dejó pasar, había interrumpido su recarga.

—Lamento lo que pasó —Se sentó en la cámara de recarga.

—Ah, no importa. Me tenías preocupado —Se sentó también.

—Lo lamento —Le acarició el rostro.

—No te preocupes, ya estás aquí —Lo tomó se sus servos.

—Tailgate —Juntaron sus frentes.

Se quedaron así un momento, sintiendo la presencia del otro, sus chispas brillaban en sincronía cuando estaban a esa distancia.

El menor quitó su mascarilla y visor, mostrando su rostro vergonzoso.

—Tailgate —Admiró su pequeña mirada, tan encantadora, la que lo llenaba tanto.

Se acercó a besarle, se daría la fuerza de intentarlo, se dio cuenta que el pequeño cedió de inmediato, acercándose acercándose él. Iba a hacerlo, pero se detuvo, despertando lo desorientado que estaba Tailgate.

—Lo siento, soy un cobarde. No estoy en condiciones de intentarlo, no así —Se refería a los tragos de más que ingirió—. Si me permites, voy a conocerte más a fondo cuando este en mis totales sentidos, y no como ahora pensando que en este estado sería capaz, no es digno para ti.

—Tranquilo, puedo seguir esperando —Sonrió para cubrir sus rostro—. Acuestate.

El morado se recostó, sintiendo al menor acurrucarse en su pecho y recargar sin rencor, totalmente cómodo.

—Tailgate...

—Ah, maldición —Whirl escuchaba detrás de la compuerta.

Había dado tragos a todos para provocar un desequilibrio en la nave, obligado y asustando al morado, quería que se diera cuenta; y la mayoría, como niñitos de Primus, los aceptaron inocentes.

[...]

—¡Ah! —Magnus gruñía.

—¿Qué sucede? —Rodimus no entendía por un dolor en su procesador. No recordaba nada, al intentarlo dolía aún más.

—Tú no te pasarás de tragos nunca más —Dijo en un tono que Rodimus no pudo reprochar por la sorpresa.

—Mh...

—¿Qué sucede Ultra manus? ¿Acaso tienes recuerdos tormentosos? —Bromeó Chromedrome—. ¿Quieres que los borre? —Movió sus dígitos mientras soltaba rosillas.

—Por favor, Chromedrome. Por favor... 


	4. Espacial Navidad (1-2) Cambio (1-?)

_**Basado en transformers: All Hail Megatron:**_

Se analizaba, observaba cada detalle que había en su cuerpo, reconociéndose. ¿Conforme? Lo estaba bastante, incluso creía que fue lo mejor. Pero ninguna sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tenía un carácter amargo en ese momento. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Fue lo mejor? Simplemente debía acostumbrarse, no sería difícil, después de todo, él siempre dijo que su raza era principalmente lo adaptables que podrían ser. Los científicos suelen tener ideales y pensamientos que parecen padecer poca cordura, sin embargo, para otros es imposible sublevarlos, su alto conocimiento podría jugarles lo inesperado mientras intentan tener todo delante de sus ópticos.

Tenía que usar todo lo que era para llegar a ser algo más, usaba su mira de francotirador, tenía que dominarla. Recalibraba sus ópticos, agudizando su visión y alcanzando más de lo que un pequeño soñador veía en el orizonte. Había hecho un estupendo trabajo, sus servos científicos jamás le fallaban, pero estaba conforme por lo que había logrado hacer, pero no por cómo era ahora, tal vez.

—Hm —Divisaba distintos puntos con su óptica adaptable a alcance.

[...]

—Drift —Llamó Kup—, ve a ver que sucede con Perceptor, ha estado mucho tiempo encerrado en su laboratorio, me preocupa —Movilizaba el Cy-gar en su boca.

—Lo he estado buscando un largo rato, había pasad por ahí y no escuché nada —Respondió confundido.

—Ya sabes como anda, me aterra lo silencioso que está. Aún no se me olvida cómo le disparó a ese estúpido —Hizo referencia a la primera vez en que usó cambio e el cuerpo para disparar.

—Ah, lo sé. No me ha hablado desde entonces —Dijo pensativo.

—Te aconsejo que toques la compuerta antes de entrar, hace poco casi le dispara a Springer por entrar sin su convicción —Se quitó su Cy-gar de la boca—. Debe de estar traumatizado, daño cerebral, o algo. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Cuando lo encontré, estaba muy mal. Pero después, cuando pude conversar con él, se notaba entristecido —Se cruzó de brazos—. Tal vez solo necesite que le alienten. Iré a hablar ahora.

—Solo diré que te cuides el procesador. Te necesito en primera guardia —Se llevó su Cy-gar a la boca y caminó en otra dirección.

Desde aquel día, en donde el encuentro de perceptor, en el cual pudo perder la vida y unirse bajo los servos de Primus y de no ser por drift uniera sido así. Había cambiado radicalmente. El cerebrito que todos conocían por su joven dedicación, había desaparecido; ahora era eficaz, frío, dispuesto a matar si se le intentaba a él. Se convertía en lo que negaba siempre; se volvía en lo que parecía un guerrero más, enfrentándose para sobrevivir, la ley del más fuerte.

Tocó la compuerta, teniendo paciencia a lo que tardaba en que le abrieran. Tocó por segunda vez, apreciando levemente al que abría.

—Drift —El módulo de voz que Perceptor hacia sonar se escuchaba monótono, frío, como si toda la delicadeza que alguna vez tuvo se esfumaran en simples palabras.

—Perceptor —El blanquecino estaba impresionado por el desinterés que mostraba.

Apretó su dentadura, el energon se le subía al procesador, cómo lo recibió fue orrible. Nisiquiera había abierto la compuerta completa, solo un espacio para ver quién era el que se encontraba del otro lado, como si tuviera prisa en volver a lo que hacia, deseando con la mirada que se retirara.

—Perceptor —Volvió a nombrar, haciendo fuerza para abrir la compuerta.

Entró, cerrándose la salida detrás de él, mientras hizo retroceder al francotirador, lo observaba con enfado por lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso también cambiaste lo que sentías por mí? —Provocó una mueca aún más enfadada en el otro, lo cierto es que Drift no tenía filtro con sus palabras.

—¿Qué hay en eso? ¿Por qué a todos les parece mal el cambio que hice? Siempre hay que superarse —Volteó rápidamente a manejar algunos líquidos.

—Repetiré, no era necesario. Eras nuestro cerebrito, ¡Mi cerebrito! Estás mucho más distante, puede que te hayan atravesado el pecho, ¿Tus sentimientos también? —Se acercó.

—Suficiente, ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto —Extendió sus extremidades altas—. No quiero escuchar nada más —Se apoyó con sus servos en la mesa resignado, escondiendo su rostro al agachar su mirada.

—Percy, ¿Qué sucede? —Se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Solo quería tener otro propósito, lo que creí... El conocimiento supera la fuerza, casi me dejó fuera de línea, y sin hacer algo que haya dejado mi marca en los autobots, iba a irme sin ayudar en grandes estándares, cuando el primer día que porté la insignia prometí hacer lo posible para ganar esta interminable guerra —Sentía que sus ópticos se humedecían.

—El cerebrito no está usando su cerebro, tú lo has hecho todo —Escondió el rostro el la espalda del científico.

—No lo sé, fui un... Ah, era obvio, estoy en una guerra, debía pensar en saber guerrear además de ciencia —Volvió esconder su procesador.

—Tienes razón, pero lo haces de una forma extraña —Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Y cómo tú? Sólo eres así conmigo —Sonrió levemente algo avergonzado.

—Bueno, hay que saber a quién mostrarle las caras —Sonrió.

—Es solo que, se siente tan raro haciéndolo, no me gusta —Se encogió de hombros.

—A nadie, bueno, entre la mayoría... ¿Quieres decir qué lo haces de una forma... un tanto rara, haciendo parecer que estás seguro, pero en realidad quieres verte fuerte? —Dijo sacándole las palabras de sus pensamientos.

—Algo así —Sonrió tímido.

—Vaya, y la mayoría creyendo que te convertías en un veterano sanguinario de guerra —Se dejó caer en su espalda.

—La verdad es que... Simplemente, también me está no me causa problemas hacerlo, solo es algo nuevo, siento que libero mucho al hacerlo —Dijo dudoso.

—Hm, ¿Sabes qué? No diré nada a los demás. Inventa la imagen que deseas de ti, siempre cuando me dejes integrarme —Lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Aunque estás en un comportamiento hacia mi de una forma que no me gustan

—No lo sé, Drift. Simplemente este es un proceso extraño para mí, no sé que pase conmigo después.

Un silencio sentenció el salón, dejando a ambos pensativos. Era primera vez que estaban algo cerca después de un tiempo, solo debían sentirse un poco más para no dejar atrás alguno recursos que estaban a punto de desatarse y perderse en el largo camino que abrían avanzado en sus vidas. 

_**Corto, lo sé, como dice título es solo una pequeña parte de una continuación. Espero que hayan difrutado, un pequeño regalo que puedo ofrecerles. Espero que tengan una hermosa Navidad, que disfruten sus vocaciones, que tengan hermosos recuerdos y disfruten hasta el más mínimo momento aliviador. Tengan hermosas fiestas, les deseo con cariño. Aloquence, que la vida es para vivirla, es lo único que puedo decir. Espero que hayan disfrutado este especial, dediqué tiempo para darles un pequeño momento alegre, que Primus les acompañe, amén... jjsjajsisjsu**_ __ _ **me despido y nos vemos en pr**_ _ **ó**_ _ **ximos caps.**_

 _ **Felices fiestas**_ __


	5. One-Shot 2

**Capítulo Único: ¿Lo que recuerdo?**

 **Capítulo basado en transformers: More than meet the eyes:**

—Vamos, Fortess, solo quiero ayudarte —Rung continuaba para poder hacer hablar a su paciente.

—Rung —Llamó tranquilo— ya dije todo lo que sé, además, insisto, ya saben toda la historia.

—Entiende que quiero escuchar tu versión, tu punto de vista, lo que te pasó a ti, lo que los demás no saben —Terminó de hablar más serio.

—Rung, este cuestionario me aburre. De seguro hay otros que necesitan tu atención, solo quiero ir a relajarme —Intentaba sonar tranquilo.

—Entonces daré la pregunta final —Junto ambos servos con determinación.

—Creí que esto ya había terminado —Bufó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Al darse cuenta que su mirada intimidaba al mayor, la bajó, si algo era obvio, era que tenía que darle su espacio, cualquier mínima comodidad para hacerlo sentir con libertad y así lograr un diálogo expresivo apropiado.

Era otro intento, se encontraban encerrados para una situación más tranquila, el mayor recostado sobre aquella recámara, mientras que el menor estaba sentado en una sillla a un lado, pero con distancia determinada. Con ayuda de sus años de experiencia en su labor, era palpable, evidente que Fortess ocultaba algo, algo que le atormentada y necesitaba ser liberado antes que un daño mayor se presentara cómo consecuencia.

—¿Lo que pasó? —Susurró en un suspiro cansado. Estaba aburrido de esa pregunta—. Ya sabes lo que pasó, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera.

—Entonces, de una forma más personal —Cerró su óptica, meditando.

Fortess dio una mirada dolida y nostálgica, volteado levemente. ¿Era posible estar tan aterrado cuando estas notablemente a salvo? Temía a la pregunta, le dolía volverla a escuchar desde los labios del menor.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —Sabía que esa pregunta profanaba al mayor, sabía cuanto le hacía retorcer su Spark, o se hacía una idea. Pensaba en lo que podía debilitarlo, veía como temblaba tenuemente.

—¿Qué recuerdo? —Susurró con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación.

[...]

—" _Es obvio que lo recuerdas, dilo, o veras morir a otro"._

 _[...]_

— _¿_ Max? ¿Estás bien? —Temía por el mayor, su rostro mostraba terror total.

—¡Si! S-si, ¿Por qué no estarlo? —Comenzó a reír desesperado.

—Fortess, Fortess —Cómo de instinto se tratase, se levantó de inmediato y tomó del servo al mayor, acudiendo a que se levantara.

—Rung, en serio estoy bien, no tengo nada que ocultar —Sonreía con una pequeña lagrima recorrerle el rostro.

Su sicólogo suspiro exhausto.

—Sabes que ocultas mucho, lo sé, y también lo sabes —Posó su servo en el antebrazo del mayor.

—Rung —Intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Dónde está el que irradiaba energía?

[...]

—¿ _Cómo entro a Aequitas?_

 _[...]_

—¡Rung! Ya basta, por favor —Sonaba rogante, su procesador estaba sobrecalentado, ardía. No quería un corto circuito o que sus discos de derritieran por el calor.

—Bien, pero ten en cuenta que no te dejaré tranquilo hasta que estés bien —deslizó su servo por el antebrazo del mayor.

—Iré a mi habitación —Se levantó en silencio y caminó, tal vez, deseando voltear en cada paso.

—Rung...

El pasillo se le hacía largo, pasos infinitos, sentía que caería y tendría que seguir con ayuda de las paredes, sus movimientos eran quebradisos, le era imposible no dejar de mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, solo era una mueca intentando camuflarse. Se apoyó de espalda en unas de las paredes, dejándose deslizar levemente por ella, apagó su óptica intentando buscar profundidad para calmarse. Se llevó un servo al rostro, ocultándolo y negando con el procesador, se sentía humillado, caído frente a las miradas más burlescas.

Esta vez, detenía sus lágrimas, ¿Y si decirlo le haría mejor? De algún modo, podría ser un pequeño momento de paz.

Chasqueó la glosa, degustando de su propio sabor, pensó que un pequeño trago, una pequeña dosis de energon no haría mal. Se sentía agotado, si, pero se sentía aún peor al no despejar su dolida mente. Cambió de dirección, llegando al bar de Swerve, el enano no tendría problemas con darle algunos recipientes.

Las miradas no faltaron, indicaban directo a él, acompañadas de balbuseo. Le daban ganas de callar voces, era suficiente con la que recorría en su mente por ahora. Se sentó en la barra, ya sentía el sabor escabullirse entre su glosa. No podía negarlo, el energon que había ahí era bastante agradable.  
—Hmm, Máx —Llamó Swerve—, ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Realmente estaba mal? ¿Tanto así cómo para que el menor mostrar a algo de interés por cómo lo veía?

—Eh, si —Negó repetidas veces con su procesador.

—Te ves distraído —El menor daba una mirada compasiva.

—Si solo... —Pensar nuevamente en eso fue un error.

—Te fuiste muy lejos de Cybertron, te perdiste de los radares —Le servía en un pequeño recipiente y dejando el más grande a un lado para observarlo.

—¿Eh? —Tomó el recipiente grande muy lleno, menos el líquido que había vertido en el vaso.

—Ah... —Iba a intervenir—, ah, hm, provecho —Se indignó—. Me refería a que estas concentrado pensado. ¿Recordaste algo bueno?

—¿Lo que recuerdo? —Comenzó a observar el líquido de su vaso por el orificio. Su mirada era débil, casi rendida.

El menor, de cierta forma se sintió culpable, no quería hacerle sentir mal, y tampoco supo que decir para remediar la situación.

—Provecho —Fue lo único que pudo decir, con una sonrisa forzada y desaprovadora para la situación.

El bot de gran tamaño tenía miedo, miedo hablar para que volviera a hacerle sentir el dolor de aquel día, que sus palabras revivan los hechos, que sus pensamientos sigan dándole cortes en su Spark, que siguiera cortando lo que le mantenía en pie.

—¿Lo que recuerdo? —Temía que su glosa sea forzada a hacer movimiento y hablar de sus pesadillas.

[...]

—Sabes que no puedes seguir aguantando —Esa voz tan burlona y gozadora de la situación—, te estas sentenciando a ver otro compañero unirse a Primus —Dijo despacio y divertido, rodeando la camilla en donde tenía al autobot.

Solo guardaba silencio, rogando que alguien acudiera al rescate por los demás y él. Pero sintió que Primus le daba la indiferencia, que sus plegarias no eran más que otro ruido que se confundía en medio de los gritos aclamadores. ¿Por qué le daba la espalda? ¿Por qué?

Su puerto estaba débil, intentaba mover sus caderas, le era imposible, en casa intento le daban temblores para luego dejar de responder, las heridas en aquella zona interna eran demasiadas y profundas, su óptica semi-apagada pedía a gritos un apagado de emergencia.

—Me gustan los que se mantienen estables, duran más cuando se quiere trabajar —Susurró dejando un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo referencia a su estado que lograba mantenerse cuerdo y estable de cierta forma.

Habían sido tantas las palabras que imaginó, tantas formas de escapar que su procesador imaginaba cómo único recurso para dar una leve calma, pero las ideas se habían acabado. Recordó el dolor en su pierna, realmente esta no estaba; la había arrancado en cuanto intento quitárselo de encima, empujándolo con su pede. Sentía el energon escapar, era horrible, parte de su interior se expulsaba, era sentirse morir lentamente.

Se culpaba, si no hubiera detenido ese ataque, no estaría en esa situación, estaba humillado, y cada palabra que no decía se volvía dolor. Su cuerpo ya no respondía, tener a aquel rodeándole alegre lo aterraba. Deseaba dejar de recordar esa risilla irónica en los confines de su memoria, mente, su ser. Creía no aguantar ver morir a otro de sus compañeros, prefería morir él, pero simplemente su cuerpo soportaba mucho.

De aquellos labios gruesos volvió a salir la pregunta, la cual no fue respondida por el autobot, solo daba otro motivo para desquiciarse.

—Podrías hacerlo fácil, pero es de bots grandes complicar las cosas —Rio despacio posicionándose sobre Fortess.

Se tensó de inmediato, algo poco. Sabía lo que haría nuevamente, era una de las máximas agonías a lo largo de su vida, tanto por dolor y pasar a llevar su existencia. El contrario abrió sus piernas, pasando a llevar todo el lubricante y energon que las manchaba, estaba preparado para meter nuevamente su cable, provocando un dolor palpable, no solo por lo dañado que estaba el cuerpo, también por cómo estaba construido aquel miembro, tenía bordes sobresalientes sobre las capas que lo cubrían, y sobre la cabeza, tres puntas sobresalientes a cada lado, listas para abrir espacio y dañar si es necesario para expandir la zona.

Sintió como esas puntas se incrustaban nuevamente en sus paredes, dando un sonido doloroso y agrietando nuevamente su válvula. Intentó salirse, pero era imposible, quería dejar brotar lágrimas, pero su orgullo y terror lo bloqueaban. La risa del agresor hacían sinfonía con el sonido del cable arremetiendo en su válvula, intentaba arquearse para hacer las embestidas más fáciles, pero lo único que lograba era que el cable rompiera zonas no alcanzadas en ese entonces. Incluso le costaba hacer muecas, y su aún estabilidad le proporcionaba simplemente sentir todo el dolor. El turquesa solo jugaba, se divertía mientras intentaba sacarle información.

Su rostro cambio cuando escucho la cierra comenzar a funcionar y al levantar con todas sus fuerzas su óptica para encontrar el aparato indicando su zona baja. Intentó retorsrse y el contrario solo burló por su intento fallido.

—B-basta —Musitó con miedo apagando su óptica.

—Sabes que puedo hacer que todo esto pare, y saber cómo —Volvía a posicionar su cable en la válvula dañada.

—J-jamás —Recostó su procesador de lado.

Vio el energon que caía al piso, totalmente manchado. En las pardes habían muchas manchas y rasguños, mientras que colgaban distintas armas con piezas cybertronianas pertenecientes a un bot anteriormente vivo. Una verdadera habitación de tortura. Incluso se imaginab los gritos anteriores cunado veila los rincones oscuros.

El dolor lo sofocaba, perdía toda esperanza en cada punzada que atravesaba su cuerpo.

—Max —Susurró divertido, admirando su creación, admirando lo que había provocado en el autobot, sentía placer al ver en el estado que se encontraba, lo seducida cada gota de energon que resbalaba de sus labios, y cada mueca, le daba un orgasmo que lograba retener en su pecho.

—Max, Max —Repitió acercándose a su rostro.

Lo admiró por unos momentos, era exquisito, se estaba muriendo ante sus ópticos, que sensación tan extasiada.

—Quiro ver tu rostro cuado tu chispa se apague, o mejor no, te tendré así por mucho más —Dijo sonriente.

Fortess solo bufó en sus pensamientos, eso habría quitado gran parte de su esperanza, morir le quitaría el sufrimiento.

—Max —Se puso observando su rostro, queriendo beber las gotas de energon que caían por la fisura de sus labios.

—Quítate —Se sentía incomodo con aquel tan cerca de su rostro.

—Aceptame —Pasó su glosa, lamiendo el energon de su mejilla.

Solo intentó no tener contacto con la glosa del contrario, que pasara por su mejilla solo logró ponerlo más nervioso.

Esos labios gruesos apretaron el inferior de Fortess, incluso los tiraba un poco, solo jugueteaba para ver la mueca desaprovadora del autobot, la que llegó de inmediato.

Abrió sus labios y entrometió de inmediato su glosa, hacía fuerza con su procesador para mantener agachado el del autobot, quien intentaba desesperadamente sacarlo de encima.

—Overlord... —Dijo esquivando la glosa del contrario.

Tal parecía que cuando le besaba todo lo impulsivo desaparecía. Intentó empujarlo con su servo derecho, la fuerza no era suficiente, solo se provocaba más desgaste a sí mismo.

El de arriba se separó y lo observó serio, pero sus ópticos eran juguetones y gozaban de su estado.

—¿No quieres que te arranque ahora el brazo? ¿Verdad? —Preguntó divertido.

No lo quería, solo recordar lo que sintió cuando cada cuchilla pequeña sobresaliente de la sierra separó el metal y cableado que conformaba su pierna le profanaba el miedo, su metal separándose en cada movimiento. Juraba que había contado cada corte que hizo cada cuchilla, era un movimiento rápido, pero se sintió totalmente lento y agónico. Sentir cómo su energon escapaba era horroroso, el líquido que lo mantenía con vida se filtraba por la herida, matándolo a cada gota.

Sus pensamientos volvieron cuando Overlord volvió a abrir sus piernas, mostrando una sonrisa por lo que veía.

Su vista se hacía borrosa, toda fuerza que le hacía resistir decaía, todo sistema se bloqueaba, toda función se apagaba, toda vida parecía desvanecer.

[...]

Nuevamente su conciencia se hacía presente, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba es ese apagado de emergencia. Intentó moverse, pero solo logró un dolor infernal en su cuerpo y extremidades que quedaban.

—¡Ah! ¡Agh! —Su cuerpo punzaba.

—Tranquilo, solo te suministré energon para que sigas con vida —Se acercó a su boca—, no puedes dejar morir a quién amas, ¿Verdad? —Sonrió juntando sus labios, tocando.

El autobot solo podía decir maldiciones, nisiquiera podía pensar con claridad, le había, de cierta manera, clavado su cuerpo a la camilla desde las extremidades que tenía, eran similares a estacas.

—Ya basta, mátame. No te diré nada —Parecía rogar.

—Entiende que eres especial para mí, te deseo, te aprecio —Se sube sobre el, apoyándose con las rodillas a un lado de sus caderas y con palmas de sus servos a un lado de su procesador—. Pero también tengo qué hacer mi trabajo —Sonrió.

—Demente —Bufó gruñendo levemente.

—Vamos Fortess, estando a punto de morir te ves precioso —Lamió tres de sus dígitos que se habían manchado con el energon derramado en la camilla.

Fortess solo cerró su óptica, el contrario pasaba su glosa por el rostro, lamiendo el energon de sus heridas. De vez en cuando, dejaba un beso, para luego seguir subcionando el energon.

—¡Ah! —El cable volvía a posicionarse en su válvula adolorida.

—Chh... Guarda eso para cuando te escriba mi nombre en tu cable —Dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—No harás eso... —Dijo débil.

—Ah, mi Maximus, haré mucho más que eso —Metió su cable sin cuidado, provocando un sonido adolorido.

Las embestidas que daba eran despiadadas, cada grieta que provocaba en la válvula lo hacía disfrutar más. Sus labios gruesos mordían los del autobot, tiraba su glosa, haciendo al otro esquivarlo. Bajó hasta su cuello, bebiendo el energon que escurría de sus pequeños agujeros de la armadura.

Por otro lado, Maximus ya no sabía que sentía, de alguna forma, esos toques eran mejor que el dolor, pero en su perspectiva, era imposible sentir placer alguno. Cada movimiento de la glosa que le recorría, cada embestida, cada intento de beso, lo hacia querer llorar, no entendía las intenciones del contrario. Uso su servo para intentar quitárselo de encima, pero fue algo peor.

—¡Fortess Maximus! —Gritó encendiendo la sierra.

Ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, cada navaja separando su metal le suministraba una puerta a la locura, ahora su brazo fue retirado forzosamente, dejando una extremidad baja y una alta unidas a su débil cuerpo.

—Overlord —Gimoteó.

El nombrado lanzó la extremidad a un lado, así seguiría con lo suyo.

—¡Déjame hacer lo que quiero! —Se silenció por un momento—. Déjame darte lo que quiero, por favor —Sonrió tranquilamente.

Cada embestida se hacía eterna, y el movimiento con que abría paso era tormentoso.

—Ah, Maximus, estoy obsesionado contigo —Bajó uno se sus servos.

Es dificl mantiene controlado en dolor y placer, es inevitable retener lágrimas cuando ambos sentir se juntan, así lo sintió cuando el servo servo ajeno agitaba su mienvro propio con descontrol. Su madíbula se apretaba con cada toque, solo hasta que la glosa del otro pedía entrar, sus labios llenaban su cavidad, esta vez, observó la óptica del contrario; encontrando una mirada sería, no se notaba la agresividad.

—Maximus, eres grandioso —Dijo llenándolo, disfrutando de la exprecion, del intento de escape del autobot, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que provocaba, un descontrol total.

Quería escuchar al que provocaba su obcesion, pero con esa sobrecarga lo hizo decaer en otro apagado de emergencia.

—Descansa —Lamió del lubricante en su servo que el autobot había expulsado de su cable. Una sonrisa complacida dejó escapar. Juntó sus servos a un lado de su procesador, admirando feliz lo que veía con una sonrisa encantadora, se enamoró de la condición en que se encontraba. Iría por otra ración de energon para suministrarle a su acompañante, aún tenía mucho que darle, sin antes saborear nuevamente el lubricante salpicado en su servo.

Simplemente llamativo y delicioso, era digno.

Pero Maximus se fue, lo arrebataron, ahora lo buscaría y encontraría, haciendo todo lo que no le hiso antes, porque era suyo, y el autobot lo sabía.

Pero tenía el energon que dejó derramado en la habitación, con ese olor, ese sabor, podría aguantar sus ansias por volver a despedazarlo con todo su cariño.

[...]

—Overlord... —Susurró probando del sexto vaso que pedía.

Lo deprimido alcanzaba los más profundo, cada rincón de sí. ¿Y si Rung tenía razón? ¿Si hablar era mucho mejor? ¿Si respondía, ya no le harían la pregunta?

Se limpió los labios, luego observó sus servos, imaginando lo manchados que estaban aquel día. Decidido, se levantó dejando el vaso en el mostrador.

—Hey, Fortess, ¿Y... ? —Swerve le hablaba.

—¿De qué hablas? Tú invitaste —Comenzaba a marcharse.

—Solo el primer... Ay, Primus —Se resignó al ver al gran bot alejarse.

—Hey, Swerve, ¿Cómo va tu bar?

—Hm... —Solo levantó los dos pulgares con una sonrisa.

[...]

—¿Eh? —Rung se levantó para abrir la compuerta, encontrándose con Fortess—. Maximus, ¿Estás bien?

Solo observó al cabizbajo, tenía un rostro adolorido.

—Pasa, por favor.

—Quiero responder tu pregunta —Avanzó con cuidado.

—Oye, tranquilo —Le llevo a sentarse en la cámara de recarga.

—Haz la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Hazla por última vez —Lo miro deprimido.

—Bien —Suspiró.

Lo veía devastado, tal vez no era el momento, pero si el fue quien se acercó y por fin decidió explicar, lo dejaría a su juicio.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —Juntó sus servos, esperando la respuesta con presición.

—Lo que recuerdo... —Suspiró.

[...]

Cada palabra había salido con una lágrima para acompañar, a veces sentía la necesidad de tomar el servo de Rung para tomar fuerza, quien le dio todo lo posible. De alguna forma, la mirada que daba el sicólogo, por más pequeño que era, se hacía ver como su pilar.

—Max —Lo observó.

—¿Hm? —Le devolvió la mirada.

Solo podía posar su servo en el antebrazo, se sentía bien al ver que el mayor se veía más tranquilo.

—Todo estará bien, te ayudaré.

De pronto, se encontraba entre los brazos del mayor, lo levantó del suelo.

—Egh, comprendo que... En algunos casos la frustración se deje salir con fuerza... Ah, pero... Yo soy frágil, ciertamente —Intentaba soportar el abrazo.

—Gracias, Rung —Apretó aún más.

—Trabajaremos en esto también, controlar tu impulsividad, agh, pero aprieta menos ahora, ¿Si?

Soltó el agarre, pero no lo bajo de sus brazos.

—Ese, es el primer paso —Sonrió levemente.

Ver la sonrisa que Fortess le dedicó, fue calma. Hace mucho tiempo, y esa sonrisa, fue para él. 

**Nuevo cap, ¿Qué les pareció? Voten y comenten qué tal. Nos vemos.**


	6. One-Shot 3

**Capítulo Único: Sonrisas.**

 **Basado en transformers: More Than Meet The Eyes:**

El de menor estatura se encontraba jugueteando con unos D-pads, mientras que el mayor volteaba de vez en cuando hacia él. Claro, el menor se daba cuenta de sus acciones, por lo cual no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa, volteó levemente un D-pad para ver el reflejo del rostro de quien tenía la mirada analizándolo con determinación, rio fuerte por eso, el rostro que mostraba era divertido, con interés sobre él. Se quedó así un rato, solo riendo, le gustaba ver a Overlord así, sabía el porqué de los gruñidos constantes que daba después de darle pequeñas miradas.

Negó con el procesador, riendo de la situación, volviendo su interés en uno de los D-pads, le dieron ganas de romper el silencio para salir de su aburrimiento.

—¿Qué sucede, Overlord? —Intentó aparentar lo más neutro posible, pero era normal verlo sonreír casi siempre.

—Nada —Respondió sin quitar vista des D-pads, su expresión era molesta, extraño, una expresión de demencia le acompañaba de vez en cuando.

—Vamos, puedes decirme lo que quieras -Escaló por su espalda, quedando a un lado de su procesador.

El demencial se quedó quieto, el de menor estatura estaba molestándolo claramente; por lo que volteó lentamente a él, sus Ópticos estaban enanchados, buscando intimidar al menor.

—Me encanta esa mirada —Comenzó a reír y a observar los ópticos del mayor con diversión.

El mayor volvió la vista al frente, molesto, pero solo se quedaba en silencio. Trepan se arrojó por sobre su hombro, cayendo en los D-pads que Overload reunía y organizaba en el suelo.

—Trepan...

—Vamos, ¿Qué tienes? Me interesa —Movió sus dígitos en descoordinación.

—Tengo que hacer esto, ve a molestar a otro —Lo tomó y dejó a un lado, sin ningún esfuerzo.

El menor se cruzó de brazos, sabía que a actitud era fuera de lo normal. Simplemente insistía en enfrentarse porque ya era demasiado el aburrimiento, y Overload era divertido cuando intentaba tomar paciencia, era como llenar un tanque que ya estaba saturado.

—Overlord —Caminó y se le quedó en frente, el mayor se encontraba agachado, así que encontró la altura a par por eso, frente a frente.

El mayor solo se quedó observándolo serio mientras que el contrario reía sin razón aparente. Los ópticos del mayor se hacían más pequeños cuando se ponía serio, algo que al menor le daba gracia.

—Vamos, ¿Qué sucede? —Posó ambos servos a un lado del rostro del mayor.

—Na-da...

—Hmm... Mentiroso. Vamos, podría ayudarte.

—Eso sería excelente —Ahora, su rostro era el común, su procesador demente y rostro no filtraba lo que quería transmitir.

—Y, ¿Qué sería? —Sonrió levemente para es cuya detenidamente la respuesta que daría.

Una sonrisa más extendida se mostró en el rostro de Overlord, mientras entrecerraba sus ópticos en esta. El menor lo miró divertido, tenía la idea de lo que quería; bajo su mirada, observando las placas que cubrían esos sistemas. Sonrió, dando pasos y subiéndose sobre esa zona, el mayor sintió la presión que no ayudó con la molestia que tenía en la zona, gruñó levemente sin dejar de observarlo.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, pero lo siento, no puedo —Sonrió intentando hacer más peso, veía a negación del mayor a lo que hacía.

—Hm, ¿Seguro? —Sonrió, no era un rostro amigable, más bien lo contrario.

—Claro, me necesitas, no quieres matarme de esa forma, ¿Verdad? —Soltó una pequeña risilla.

—¿Necesitarte? Jaja —Bajó la mirada riendo, para luego volver a subirla con una sonrisa más sería.

—¿Qué pasa? —Intentó analizar su rostro.

—¿Imaginas lo que está a punto de pasar? —Sonrió aún más.

—Oh, lo siento -Acercó su rostro, sujetándose del material blindado, la armadura del mayor para no caer al acercarse a sus labios, hablando sobre ellos, topándose, pero no besando-, ¿Te enojarás por no poder hacer lo que quieres? ¿Frustración? No es mi culpa —Hablaba sobre sus labios, viendo que el mayor no hacia ningún movimiento por intentar separarlos o unirlos más.

—Todo lo contrario —Soltó una pequeña risilla.

—Vamos, no puedes —Al darse cuenta que el mayor solo lo observaba y no intentaba nada, se volteó y bajo del lugar donde se paraba, en su pelvis.

Como un depredador al acecho, lamió sus propios labios, saboreando tal vez lo que podría conseguir, lo que admiraba en ese momento, lo que lograría tener entre sus garras y degustar, imaginando su sabor con desesperación. Como un depredador, espero el momento de atacar para un movimiento certero, perfecto, adecuado en el momento justo; estiró su lengua larga y atrapó al que tenía en su mira, como un verdadero cazador, directo a su cuello, envolviendo para un agarre exitoso, favorable. Y como una presa ya sin escapatoria, cayó en la desesperación, fue sorpresivo; la caza perfecta.

Trepan no supo que hacer, sentir la presión en su cuello lo deja a sin movilidad alguna, lo obligaba a ceder, no sabía qué era lo que le rodeaba hasta que vio la punta de la lengua en un lado de su cara, moviéndose.

—¿No puedo? —Había sonado poco claro, pero entendible, realmente tomaría al de menor estatura.

—Overlord... Por mil chispas en pena, me asustaste... —Veía la punta de la lengua en movimiento de ondas, sintiendo lo pegajosa que era y dejaba aquellos fluidos en su cuello.

—¿Qué esperabas? La mejor forma de atacar es sorprender... —Movió la punta de su lengua hacia la boca del menor.

Trepan intento salirse cuando vio lo que se asemejaba a un tentáculo hacerse a su boca, pero el mayor lo rodeó con uno de sus servos con total facilidad, sin siquiera hacer fuerza, solo lo apresó; dejando brazos inmóviles y su torso sin movimiento. Así introdujo su lengua en la cavidad oral del menor, como si olisqueara cada rincón de su boca. El menor intento sacarla con su propia lengua, pero esta era mucho más fuerte, para su suerte, lograba abarcar poca cantidad en su boca, por ahora. Mezclaba su gran cantidad se fluidos con los del menor, provocando una sustancia en más cantidad. Los líquidos que rodeaban la larga lengua caían por la fisura de los labios de Trepan, sus labios, su cavidad era pequeña y apretaba la lengua sin querer hacerlo, atrapando el líquido, no dejándolo pasar cuando la lengua avanzaba.

—Overlord... —El nombrado retiró su glosa para escuchar—. No me tendrás por mucho tiempo aquí.

—¿Es una amenaza? —Rio.

—Solo te lo digo. Digamos que no recordarás —Intentaba salirse del agarre.

—¿Y cómo? —Preguntó divertido.

—Te haré olvidar —Sonrió.

—Más bien, recordarás esto —Alargó su sonrisa, al igual que si golosa.

Soltó al menor, peo ahora estiró toda su lengua, pasándola por todo el cuerpo del menor, enredándola, atrapando sus extremidades para dejar la punta frente a la zona de su válvula. El menor se estremecía, intentaba soltarse, pero la glosa apretaba con más fuerza. Se encontraba inmóvil, le era imposible moverse con libertad, y ver esa glosa cerca de su zona lo ponía nervioso.

—Overlord, maniático.

—Tranquilo, o mejor, intenta escapar —Rio rozando la punta de su glosa con el chapado.

—Overloard —El mínimo roce provocaba un desorden en su cuerpo.

Otros pedirían, gritarían, pero Overlord forzó su glosa, haciendo total fuerza; su glosa la usaba como taladro, daba giros y la punta se adentraba por sobre el metal. Trepan pataleo, si esa cosa entraba provocaría problemas en su interior. Abrió sus placas esperando que los giros de la glosa se detuvieran, para su suerte, funcionó.

El mayor esperaba alguna palabra, pero Trepan se mantuvo en silencio después de eso, sentía... Miedo, eso era nuevo, le era difícil tener interfaz porque su condición fisonomía no lo permitía, su silencio era nervioso; si grito del silencio, su desesperación era el sonido del silencio.

El mayor no lo pensó más, sólo entrometió su glosa en la válvula, su lengua abarcaba demasiado.

—¡Nh! ¡Overlord! ¡Se siente extraño! —Intentaba sacarla con sus pedes, pero estos apenas se movían.

—Solo déjame encontrar un buen lugar —Apegaba su glosa a las paredes de su válvula, buscando cual era la zona más sensible.

—No... No —Aquella extraña sensación, algo húmedo y metálico que lo traspasaba, el sonido que hacía cuando el líquido corroía por la zona, al movimiento que hacía, un verdadero tentáculo husmeaba su puerto. El movimiento ondular y brusco abarcaba toda la zona, intentaba morder algo, sujetarse del algo, pero estaba atrapado y obligado a soportar eso.

Era extraño, de poca interfaz pasaba a algo como eso, era un paso enorme. El mayor bajó y sujeto sus piernas, abriéndolas y separándolas totalmente, suerte que era de engranajes con mucha movilidad, flexibles, muestras sus brazos eran atrapados con la misma glosa que se enredan en su pecho y cuello para extenderse a estos y bajar por su pecho hasta su válvula. Sin duda, eso había liberado espacio, ahora su glosa atravesaba más adentro, sacando un gemido alargado en el menor.

—Overlord... ¡Nh! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Agr! —Sacó aquellos filos de sus dígitos, enterrándolos en la glosa que rodeaba sus brazos, necesitaba aferrarse a algo en esos momentos, era lo único que su procesador logró terminar de procesar y dar como alternativa deficiente.

—Mh... —Soltó un poco el agarre, esperando que sus dígitos no volvieran a hacer algo así.

Cuando el menor retiro los filos, la lengua volvió a enredarse, ahora desde sus muñecas, impidiendo movimiento de sus servos. No era problema tenerlo inmovilizado, más bien que era algo frágil para lo brusco que utiliza Overlord.

Volvió a entrometer la glosa, moviendo de lado a lado para provocar más sensación y rápida. Para el menor no era nada grato tener esa cosa en su puerto que ya dudaba si era realmente su glosa u otra cosa.

El mayor se agachó más para lograr que su glosa abarcara más longitud sobre el cuerpo, ahora avanzó más con ella mientras retiraba la punta del puerto, el lubricante chorreaba y salpicaba con el movimiento ondular que hacía. Los engranajes del menor se atrajeron cuando vio que no era solo la punta de la glosa que se metería en su puerto, más longitud de aquel mecanismo se preparaba para posicionarse en el lugar.

Para sorpresa de Overlord, el menor no le reclamaba, ¿Le estaba gustando o su mente había decaído a un bloqueo por el miedo?

—Trepan...

—Ah, ¡Ah! ¡No metas eso! —Fue cómo si las palabras del mayor lo hubieran hecho reaccionar.

Al darse cuenta que había reaccionado, continuó con lo suyo, esta vez, el cable del menor estaba expuesto; dio una vuelta con su glosa sobre la cabeza y se dirigió al puerto.

—¡Agh! ¡Nh! —Volvía a entrometerse y de alguna forma embestida mientras también daba movimientos ondulares bruscos. Con el movimiento, masajeaba también el cable, dándole una doble, que aparentaba, agonía.

Era nueva esa sensación, totalmente extraño, se sentía demasiado que el cuerpo no lo soportaba y buscaba forma de expulsar o engañar su mente; el dolor se escapa con gritos y quejidos, esto era similar, y el menor lo sabía más que bien. Detener sus gemidos jadeos era imposible.

El mayor decidió intentar otra cosa...

—¡Aaahhhh! ¡Basta! ¡Nh!

Comenzó el movimiento de su glosa en su interior, no embestía, pero pasaba a llevar todas sus paredes en el movimiento parecido a un taladro. Ahora cerraba sus ópticos, ver eso solo le provocaría ver todo lo que sucedía allá abajo. Lubricante escapaba sin control de su boca, tenía espasmos y ya no podía intentar escapar, solo se concentraba en soportar eso y no hacer tanto escándalo. El mismo movimiento pasaba a llevar su cable, haciéndole salpicar un poco de lubricante. Mientras lo húmedo seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, sentirse amarrado, solo satisfacía y ayudaba a lo que hacía el mayor; escuchaba cómo gritaba, sin duda estaba haciendo un trabajo bien.

El menor abrió levemente uno de sus ópticos, viendo el desastre de fluidos que saltaban obligados por los lados de la glosa por culpa del movimiento rotatorio. Era imposible cerrar su boca, subió la mirada, observando al mayor que estaba a poca distancia de su rostro por estar agachado, de su boca salía la glosa. El mayor vio las lágrimas que salían por desesperación, su procesador no encontraba en su análisis opciones para liberar tanta energía centrada en la misma zona, intentaba liberarla por otros lugares.

Una mueca dolida se dejó ver cuando el lubricante se dejó escapar y salpicar por la vía de expulsión. Fue un alivio para su zona realmente, pareciera que no soportaría por otros momentos, pero Overlord odiaba las interrupciones cuando estaba tan plácido trabajando.

—¡Nh! ¡Overlord! ¡Basta! ¡Ah! —La glosa del mayor seguía en movimiento en su puerto. Ahora escapaba más profundo, y los giros se tornaban más bruscos a medida que avanzaba.

—No doy entre tiempos para la segunda ronda —Rio forzando el agarre que le daba al menor, este se retorcía e intentaba escapar.

Sus movimientos y gritos de desesperación solo satisfacían y acotaban a lo que el mayor hacía complacido con el producto que provocaba.

—Overlord, no puedo... —Las lágrimas se escapaban sin su consentimiento, cerró sus ópticos con fuerza nuevamente para no ver el desastre que había entre sus piernas. Ciertamente, la estructura estructural del menor era deseosa, tenía un cuerpo pequeño que lo hacía diferente y atractivo.

Temía que su forma no soportara más, lo evidente era un apagado de emergencia si no lograba equilibrar la temperatura en los sistemas sobrecalentados más allá del borde y una segunda sobrecarga con energon que aún no se almacena en la zona, después de la primera. Su cuerpo se debilitada cada vez más.

—Overlord, por favor —El mayor de dio cuenta con la falta de fuerza que había dicho esas palabras, su cuerpo dejaba de forcejear para escapar, se ponía débil y su óptica bajaba la luminosidad.

—Hm —Comenzó a retirar su glosa del puerto, detuvo el movimiento rotatorio cuando había salido por completa.

El menor estaba completamente cubierto por el fluido que se filtraba por la glosa, el energon que corroía lo había manchado completamente. Un hilo se dejaba ver unido a la glosa con su puerto, hasta ser cortado al seguir separando. Su puerto goteaba, derramando energon que se vio forzado a expulsar. Su cuerpo estaba tembloroso, sin fuerza.

Lo tomó y posicionó con sus rodillas al suelo, al igual que palmas de sus servos. Asustado, se imaginaba lo que podría matarlo. Volteó para ver cómo la glosa volvía dentro de su boca, tragando todo el energon ajeno que en ella había quedado.

—Eso es... —Solo volteó para no decir nada ante lo que había visto, después de todo, solo era energon.

Sintió que el servo del mayor se recargaba en su espalda y obligaba a topar su pecho con el suelo, mientras que el libre levantaba su cadera.

—Oye, esto va... —La glosa volvió a rodearle del cuello, apretando un poco, impidiendo que más palabras salieran.

Overlord estaba concentrado cómo para que le interrumpieran palabras. Con el servo que sujetaba su cadera, uso su dígito más pequeño para introducirlo en el puerto del menor, quien se puso rígido con solo sentir que el servo estaba en movimiento.

Jadeaba y el energon de su boca caía al no poder cerrarla, aquel dígito hacía un movimiento de gancho que le obligaba levantar más su cadera.

—Overlord —Sonó muy despacio.

—Chh... —Silenció para luego meter su glosa que rodeaba el cuello de Trepan en la boca, callándole y obligando a soltar más lágrimas no deseadas.

—¡Nh! —El dígito seguía husmeando, el energon que se juntaba en su boca caía al suelo, provocando un charco.

—Vamos, son sensaciones extremas —Reía.

—Quería responder, pero lo que sentía en su zona baja solo provocaba gritos y la glosa que rodeaba su cuello lo hacía arquearlo, impidiendo que su módulo lograra sintetizar palabras poco entendibles.

Ahora sentía que el lubricante se filtraba con escasez, sentía el roce del dígito cada vez más áspero. La glosa que recorría su boca intentaba llegar a su garganta, tener algo así en esa cavidad era más preferible que en su puerto, pero eran zonas diferentes, en su boca de igual forma se sentía extraño y nuevo.

Comenzó a jadear más fuerte, al mayor le era difícil escuchar sus ventiladores anteriormente, pero estaba más que claro su temperatura en estado crítico. Dejó de mover aquel dígito, dejó el extremo a la entrada de su puerto. El menor pensó que dejaría de entrometerlo, pero lo había dejado, aparentaba que estaba tomando tiempo o preparaba algo.

—¡Aaahh! —El dígito había entrado con más fuerza, sintió como sus caderas se abrieron forzadas, era un dolor que llegaba hasta sus pedes—. Eso... No —De alguna forma, pedía que eso no lo volviera a hacer.

Dejó de hacer presión el servo de su espalda, para luego retirarlo, el menor se veía extasiado. No había retirado el dígito, por lo que dejó que Trepan se arrastrara con fuerza, sacándose por su cuenta el dígito, se recostó en el suelo de espaldas; para su suerte, Overlord no esperó a su segunda sobrecarga. La glosa ya lo había soltado. Levantó la mirada totalmente agotado, encontrándose con que Overlord tenía su cable expuesto y lo observaba sonriendo.

—Tu turno, ¿O quieres que tome el tuyo?

—Ah —Comenzó gatear hasta el mayor que se encontraba sentado y con sus piernas abiertas, no era una vista maravillosa en esos momentos, si fuera una situación en la que hubiera podido disfrutar, totalmente.

Subió la mirada, nuevamente esa sonrisa acompañada de esos labios gruesos, de alguna forma, elegante. Y esos ópticos de un color tan apasionante y mortíferos, cualquiera se perdería en ellos.

Comenzó por tomar el enorme miembro, por obviamente no le caería en la boca, pero tendría que encontrar otras formas de conseguir el mismo objetivo. Daba láminas por su longitud, intentando siquiera darle una pequeña sensación al mayor, quien solo lo observaba complacido con su intento. Comenzó a lamer la punta, un poco de lubricante emanaba, el cual también entraba en sus si temas ahora, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas totales como para absorber de buena forma. Hacía sonar el filo de sus dígitos con el metal del cable, intentando darle una vista peligrosa al mayor, pero solo lo veía como algo más excitante.

—Trepan —Llamó quitándolo de la posición.

—¿Mh?

—Yo terminaré esto —Lo recostó a un lado—. Para ti fue más que suficiente.

Lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue como el mayor se levantaba mientras sus ópticos comenzaban un apagado.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, algo morboso... mh, no lo sé. lamento si a alguien les molestó, voten y comenten, se agradece.**_


	7. One-Shot 4

**Capítulo Único: 07:20Pm - 09:20Am.**

 **Basado en tranformers: Revenge Of The Fallen (Comic):**

 _ **07:20pm.**_

Su cuerpo se había conllevado a extensos límites en aquella batalla del desierto. La arena sólo había polvoreado todas aquellas armaduras. Y cuerpos caídos, sólo se volvían uno con el ambiente. El energon pintaba, hacía un arte ensangrentado. Cada grito silenciado, movimientos quietos, toda emoción, fue bloqueada al fin.

Su cuerpo dolía totalmente, era imposible hacer un movimiento, después de que su estructura se acoplara al sacrificado Jetfire, cualquier fuerza era una molestia tremenda. No debía moverse, solo descansar, sin embargo, era imposible. Todo lo que vio, provocó, lo que le hacía apretar la mandíbula para que ningún sonido escapara. Juraría que el dolor que cargaba su chispa era más fuerte que el físico. ¿Por qué? Tanto sacrificio por ganar cosas, pero seguían perdiendo otras, lamentablemente, así se comienza para una victoria totalmente.

Pero, Elita, ¿Por qué tenía que morir frente a sus ópticos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que discutir anteriormente a que eso ocurriera con ella? Sin dudas, diría que fue uno de los peores errores cómo Prime. El dolor que debió sentir ella en ese momento, Prime lo sintió agonizante en su Chispa, tanto que ni la Matrix puede guardar aquella información en sus recuerdos.

Sólo podía observar el techo, palpándose los labios, intentando escucharla. Cada recuerdo de su rostro y voz era una cuchilla que atravesaba lentamente su alma. ¿Cuánto dolor era soportable? Sentía que se ahogaba en él, que lentamente lo hundía, alejaba de la vida.

—Optimus —Llamó el médico.

El Prime estaba en una habitación aislada de la bahía médica principal, debía descansar en silencio y tranquilo. Aun así, tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

—No intentes moverte, estaré alerta por ti. Las heridas están reparadas, pero tus engranajes y conexiones fueron forzadas demasiado, si mueves, volverás el proceso a que comience una reparación otra vez desde cero. En reposo hasta que yo diga, descansa. Y... —Observó su mirada apagada, dolida, desesperada. Sólo pudo posar su servo en el hombro del recostado, con delicadeza para que no le doliera—. Optimus, gracias. Y... Eres fuerte, más que todos juntos.

Pero hasta el más fuerte tiene debilidades.

—Ratchet... —Nombró para guardar silencio, pensaba que podría decir algo que sonará con sentimiento alborotado.

—Estamos contigo, no estás solo. Maldita sea, tú nos dices eso siempre, ¡Somos todos! ¡No estás solo! No estás solo... —Dijo despacio, para cuando levantó su mirada, sus ópticos estaban cristalinos—. No lo estás... iré a revisar a los demás —Dio media vuelta y se retiró, no podía resistir ver tanta injusticia para su líder.

Optimus intentó moverse, pero gimoteó por ello, era terrible, sentía totalmente cuanto pesaba su cuerpo. Se sintió culpable al ver el rostro de Ratchet, lo había hecho sentirse mal; todos lo estaban. No quería que nadie más se sintiera mal, porque era algo que mataba realmente.

Meditó levemente, mordiendo su labio. Estaba solo en la habitación, era una situación en la que podía hacer lo que su chispa pedía. Tan silenciosa, pero eso fue lo que hizo y estimuló a que el cansancio se adueñara; su óptica se apagó, era momento de evitar emoción y adquirir energía.

 _ **08:20pm.**_

Ratchet reparaba uno de los brazos del amarillo, estaba algo lastimado, pero nada grave. El amarillo perdía toda atención, su procesador divagaba a lugares que nadie comprendería, sólo hasta que se quejó por un movimiento.

—Te estoy diciendo que no te muevas, porque te lastimas solo —Ratchet hablaba como si aquella oración la sabía de memoria, al igual que cuándo decirla. Tan monótona y sin expresión.

—Ratchet, ¿Estás bien? —Notaba algo fuera de lo normal en el médico.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Resultaba que el médico también divagaba.

—Usualmente me das con las herramientas y me dices que soy peor que un humano pequeño... Bueno... No. Pero, ¿Te sientes bien? —Aunque no lo pareciera, era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas y hacerlas sonar a través de la radio.

—Sí, sí. Quédate quieto —Siempre conversaba cuando trataba alguna herida, aconsejaba, cómo evitar aquellos accidentes, pero se limitaba a dar palabra por su parte.

—Ratchet... Creo que debes descansar.

—Primero los dejaré en buen estado, para eso estoy aquí.

—Incluyéndote —Agachó sus cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza.

—Bumblebee... Estoy bien —Intentó trabajar más rápido.

Ratchet paseaba de un paciente a otro, sentía que el entorno le torturaba, sólo quería, tal vez, estar calmado, pero, por otro lado, lo que le calmaría era saber que sus aliados estaban a salvo, al menos por lo que él podía hacer, dar lo máximo. Intentaba terminar pronto, pero sin cometer el mínimo error, para su suerte, hacer su trabajo le hacía olvidar variadas cosas, pero otras seguían pesando y calentando si procesador. Cierto, también tenía que descansar, pero siempre haría lo posible por ayudar totalmente cuando pudiese.

 _ **09:20pm.**_

Volvió a acudir al amarillo, tocaba la última observación a la anterior herida, solo un chequeo y lo mandaría a descansar igual que a los demás.

Cuando ya había terminado, se dio cuenta que el amarillo estaba cabizbajo, se limitó a preguntar que sucedía.

—Ratchet, mi varita de energon. Me porté bien —Realmente no era que haya sido infantil, Ratchet solía darlas, más bien, las palabras que el explorador eligió lo sonaron, pero una vez más, era difícil encontrar una buena expresión.

—Lo siento, Bumblebee. No tengo —Dio media vuelta para ir a prestar atención a otro.

—¡Ratchet! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? —Realmente era evidente, y no le agradaba verlo así.

—Por favor, no insistas —Lo dijo tan ahogado, retenido, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no dejar escapar cualquier signo de descompensación. Pero su mirada frágil, como un cristal capaz de romperse por un simple toque, reflejaba lo afligido que estaba.

—¿Y Optimus? —Intentó identificar si trataba sobre eso, porque, aunque no lo dijera, decir cuanto lo sentía al Prime, también dolía, el no poder apoyarlo adecuadamente; creía que las palabras eran lo más importante.

—En reposo —Contestó cortante, volteando para dirigirse a otro lugar.

—¿En dónde? —Preguntó de inmediato.

—Escucha, sólo quiero que descanse, lo necesita demasiado, ¿Comprendes? Tú sabes lo que pasó. Quiero que esté tranquilo.

¿Debía ofenderse? No iba a molestarle, claramente, sólo quería estar cerca, motivos que poco comprendía, solamente su chispa se apretaba en cuanto se ponía a pensar en el Prime en esos momentos, sólo podía pensar en cuanto más dolía la de su líder. Odiaba sentirse inútil, siempre se preocupaba de demostrarlo a su líder, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ahora. No le gustaba que pensaran el que a donde vaya, llevaría algo que no fuera arreglar una situación, tenía el querer hacerlo, y no lo decía. Pero también, aunque no lo parezca, podía ser una bolita de angustia, sin poder decir palabra.

—Sólo quiero saber dónde está.

—Bumblebee, ya estás reparado, quiero que en frente de mis ópticos te vayas por allá —La compuerta estaba abierta, apuntó hacia el pasillo, pero a la izquierda.

Bumblebee caminó, pero la mirada del médico le seguía.

—Mejor me quedo... —Volvió a su camilla y se acostó.

El médico simuló levantar una ceja, esa actitud tan sumisa no se la creía nadie, el amarillo no podía evitar mostrar en sus ópticos la inocencia falsa, la cual era tanta que se hacía demasiado.

—Quiero descansar —Dicho esto, se volteó y cerró sus ópticos. Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta la mirada del médico aún estaba plasmada sobre él—. Ya, estoy tranquilo... —levantó sus servos, rindiéndose.

El médico rodó sus ópticos, aún había a quiénes atender.

 _ **10:20pm**_.

realmente también estaba agotado, sus planes cayeron porque el cansancio le hizo quedar pegado a la camilla. A penas abrió sus ópticos, recalibró para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se dio cuenta que Ratchet seguía reparando con ayuda de otros dos bots.

Pero no había despertado por el ruido que había, o dolor que perduraría un tiempo en sus heridas, despertó ansioso, angustiado. Estaba nervioso, se dio cuenta por la extraña sensación en el pecho que le apretujaba, era como un peso que le aplastaba.

Intentó retomar el descanso, pero simplemente era imposible, sus ópticos se abrían solos para observar un punto perdido mientras pensaba, no podía permitirse a quedar sin hacer nada.

 _ **11:20pm.**_

Tanto rato sumido escuchándose a sí mismo, no sabía cuánto había pasado. Muchos de los bots en la habitación ya se habían retirado, era uno de los pocos. Divisó a Ratchet en la camilla de en frente, le daba la espalda, el momento perfecto. Caminó hasta la compuerta, vio al lugar donde el médico le había indicado ir, así que fue hacia el otro lado. Aquel pasillo hasta el fondo estaba más oscuro, incluso una luz parpadeaba, estaba en mal estado. Posiblemente ahí lo había dejado, en alguna de esas habitaciones y pasillos conectados. Caminó rápidamente para que no se percataran.

—Primus, esto es peor que esas películas que Sam me mostraba. Estoy seguro de que Ratchet aparecerá con una motosierra, porque... ¡Tenía una ahí, en la bahía! —Caminaba lentamente, abrazándose, ahora elegir las habitaciones y que el médico no le siguiera.

Ratchet se pondría algo sacado de su semblante paulatino si se enteraba de la dirección en que iba.

—Prima primero. Vector Prime después llega, Solus tercera. Micronus el pequeño, Achemist Prime luego, Nexus, el combiner en sexto, Onix, el espíritu guerrero y bestia letal. Después Amalgamous Prime, el shifter ancestral, ahora Quintus Prime, el soñador experimental. También Liege Maximo, el manipulador. Le sigue megatronus, guerrero de la oscuridad, Y por ahora el último... Optimus Prime, el guiador por la libertad —Cantaba mientras apuntaba una habitación distinta en cada designación que dijo.

Siguió a la habitación que terminaba con Optimus, pero al entrar estaba vacía.

—Uy... —Siguió en distintas habitaciones, pero no daba con el Prime.

 _ **12:20pm**_.

Se había quedado apoyado en una pared, en medio de un foco que parpadeaba, ¿Por qué lo hacía? El insistir en buscar aquella habitación. Tal vez Ratchet tenía razón, el Prime quería estar tranquilo, y conociéndolo levemente, jamás diría con palabras literales que no quería su presencia. Reía nervioso, recordando todo lo que había sucedido, los sustos, todo lo sentido. ¿Cómo era posible resistir tanto?

 _ **01:20am.**_

Siguió el paso, observaba las habitaciones, intentaba ser carismático y positivo, sonreía a cada paso que daba. Pero aquella dulce mueca que se ocultaba bajo el protector sobre sus labios, se desplomó al ver un rastro de energon en la compuerta de en frente. Estaba cerrada, pero simplemente ver el energon lo asustaba. Caminó lentamente hasta la compuerta, jugueteando con sus pedes para no pisar el energon derramado. Posó su procesador en la compuerta parecida a las hidráulicas. Era curiosidad lo que le llamaba a entrar, sentía la angustia hacerle un nudo. Dejó que la compuerta se deslizara lentamente, apenas un mínimo ruido se emitía, dejaba la luz violar la oscuridad que yacía dentro cómodamente. Dio pasos lentos, dejando que la compuerta se cerrara detrás de él.

Volteó levemente, observando aquella figura que se veía naufragada de lo vivo. Pero lo vio tan limpio, sin rupturas, cómodo en esa postura. Se acercó levemente, tomó una de las sillas que se encontraba en la habitación, sus ópticos eran los únicos que se dejaban deslumbrar. Hizo el mínimo sonido para acercar la silla, la colocó en posición y se sentó en ella, a un lado del Prime, cerca de la camilla. Tan silencioso, que lo asustaba, pero también era necesario.

 _ **02:20am.**_

Bumblebee sentía que subyacía (Estar por debajo u oculto de algo, en este caso; Por Optimus) cuando se trataba del Prime. Se desmoronaba de forma radical, sin saber cuánto sufría, si era soportable o no, le gustaría estar en su lugar, quedando con la carga y que el Prime exento de alguna anomalía psicológica o física, cualquier dolor que perturbara su estabilidad.

Se notaba el cansancio, lo deteriorado que estaba, no se movía, simplemente permanecía estable en el lugar. Quisiera verlo parpadear una vez para quedar tranquilo. Pero el amarillo sólo permaneció ayudando al silencio, dolido, que amarga tortura visual. ¿Por qué parecía ser todo tan injusto?

Pero, ¿Cómo ayudarlo ahora? Se veía incrédulo, creía que Ratchet era de mayor ayuda en esos momentos, y es totalmente cierto, por la perspectiva en la que analizó eso. Era el simple explorador y guardián, tal vez valía más que lo mandarán a explorar rincones de la base, así como lo mandaba Ratchet cuando el amarillo estaba sobre él. O cuando Ironhide lo mandaba a buscar balas supuestamente perdidas y caídas dentro de la base cuando quería reparar algo solo y el amarillo estaba gustoso de acompañarlo. Luego de la tercera vez, el amarillo se dio cuenta que no había balas, le dio vergüenza reportárselo al experto en armamento; cuando lo hizo, Ironhide lo vio tan apenado y ofendido que se sintió derrumbado y quebrajado por lo que había hecho. Así que las disculpas fueron totalmente sinceras y dejó que le acompañara, dándose cuenta que no era un estorbo, simplemente observaba alegre de estar con alguien, y su silencio le hacía querer escucharlo, ciertamente, extrañaba sus conversaciones paulatinas. Tal vez el Prime sólo le ordenaría ir a su habitación.

 _ **03:20am**_.

Ya había perdido la orientación al tiempo, el mal estar del Prime lo había sometido a un bloqueo de sus sentidos, estaba atemorizado, esa situación le asustaba, nunca había estado en una habitación acompañando al Prime en mala condición.

—Lo siento —Fue lo que dijo agachado su rostro con ópticos cristalinos, pero aún con una moderada sorprendida. Acercando su servo al del Prime, un servo que se veía y estaba tan desolado y tranquilo.

Sintió el metal frío y sin movimiento chocando con el suyo, cuando apretó levemente pudo sentir los dígitos endebles que se movieron a compás de su diminuta fuerza, un simple roce, muy frágil. Se quedó con el tacto un momento, sólo hasta que sintió que el servo ajeno se contrajo levemente. Corrió la mirada, sólo encontrándose con la mirada del Prime totalmente encendida y abierta hasta su ubicación.

—¡O-Optimus! Yo... —Quitó su servo rápidamente, paranoico por la presencia del Prime repentina.

— El Prime sólo lo observaba serio, su silencio lo ponía nervioso totalmente. A pesar que hace un rato quería verlo consciente, desearía haberlo dejado sólo, el Prime no mostraba síntomas de querer presencia alguna cerca, su faceta era totalmente sería, incluso se pensaría que molesta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó en tono que sonaba más que monótono.

—Es que... —Veía que el Prime comenzaba a moverse levemente.

—¡Nh! —El amarillo no pudo responder aquella improvisación, el Prime había intentado levantarse levemente, pero con el mínimo movimiento sintió un tirón en su estructura, dolor que obligó a decaer en la camilla.

—¡Optimus! —Se acercó rápidamente y volvió a hacer presión para que se recortara—. Por Primus, no hagas eso.

—Ah... Nh —Seguía quejándose, pero dirigió nuevamente la mirada al amarillo.

—Lamento despertarte, no quería hacerlo, disculpas...

—¿Se haces aquí? —Volvió a preguntar, parecía querer echarlo del lugar, así lo sentía el amarillo, en su semblante se veía un disgusto.

—Yo... es que... —Sintonizaba, elegir palabras era un enredo total.

—¿Ratchet te envió? —Preguntó cerrando sus ópticos en busca de calma, el dolor de hace un rato le quebrajo lo equilibrado.

—Eh... Si.

—Bumblebee —Llamó en un tono más fuerte, el amarillo levantó sus cuernos con impresión ante la gravedad—, Ratchet no quería a nadie conmigo, y sabes que cuando toma una decisión, es difícil hacerlo cambiar, más cuando se trata de pacientes.

—Ah, tenía que... Saber cómo estabas —Dijo apenado—, Ratchet tenía razón, disculpa, necesitas estar tranquilo, sólo que... Me tenías angustiado —Comenzaba a retirarse.

Pero el sonido de un metal chocando, acoplándose se escuchó proveniente del Prime, volteó de inmediato, vio el rostro del Prime con su mascarilla protectora cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro, pero lo que impactó y fulminó todo pensamiento, prestando atención solo al rostro; fue que sus ópticos, aquellos que carecían de alegría, se veían sombríos, tristes, y lubricante luchaba por no caer por los bordes.

—Optimus... —Sin ser consciente de ello, había hablado con su voz, por más chillona que se habría escuchado; El Prime sintió el tiempo detenerse sólo con su designación, ¿Se había esforzado para decirlo?

El Prime hizo fuerza para levantarse y sentarse rápidamente en la camilla, Bumblebee corrió de inmediato a intentar acostarlo nuevamente después de escuchar lo fuerte de sus quejidos al hacerlo. Pero se detuvo plenamente al ver que Optimus estaba cabizbajo e intentan que el lubricante de sus ópticos a penas notable, de forma esperanzada intentaba que volviera a su lugar.

—Optimus, por favor, vuelve ahí —Asustado, intentaba empujaron para que se recortara.

El Prime quitó el servo del amarillo de su pecho y se levantó tomando sumas fuerzas para lograrlo, temía una mirada paranoica, una que el amarillo nunca había visto en el tiempo que llevaba cerca de él. Iba a retarlo para que se volviera a la camilla, pero el Prime agachó su rostro, aun luchando contra el dolor de sus mejillas.

El amarillo sentía el dolor en su pecho, ¡¿Era una maldita manifestación psicodélica de su mente o su conexión con el Prime era tan real que perturbaba su estabilidad?! Pero no era un juego mental el que Prime estaba totalmente mal, demasiado, tanto que sentía que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo cuando Optimus se tragaba lágrimas que intentaban liberarse.

—Optimus, por favor, no te ocultas ante mí —Pidió dejando liberar lágrimas, melancólico por ver al menos al Prime antes de lo ocurrido.

Optimus, cerró sus ópticos un momento, dolido, volvió a hacer que el amarillo usara su voz, peor aún, lo hizo llorar. Quitó su mascarilla y no se limitó a cubrirse, pero el dolor le atosigaba. Sintió el servo del amarillo masajear su mejilla, palpándose ahí, y por el servo, una lágrima sobrepasó, iniciando de los ópticos que intentaban ocultarse, no pudo evitar una lágrima, no pudo evitar la muerte de su amada, no puedo evitar hacer sentir mal a los demás, no pudo evitar soportar ese dolor.

Optimus acarició el servo del amarillo que le tocaba levemente, apoyando su procesador en él. El amarillo estaba de puntitas para alcanzar su mejilla, pero cuando la lágrima recorrió su servo, observó los ópticos del Prime que lo miraban atemorizado y cansado. No había palabras para calmarlos, tampoco podía decirlas correctamente, sólo se abalanzó, se dio agallas por una vez para apretar al Prime con todas sus fuerzas; quien decayó en sus brazos instantáneamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo buscó en quién apoyarse?

 _ **04:20am.**_

Le había pedido que se sentara en la camilla, le ayudó totalmente ya que todo movimiento dolía.

—Bumblebee... yo, ¡Nh! Bee... —Sintió los servos del amarillo moldear ambos hombros, cayó de espaldas, apoyándose con el cuerpo del abejorro que le daba un cálido movimiento a sus engranajes dolidos; dolía notablemente, pero el movimiento lograba, de alguna forma, un dolor satisfactorio.

El amarillo sonrió levemente, era primera vez que el Prime lo llamaba "Bee", eso realmente había hecho cambiar notables cosas. Se dejó también masajear, le había dado libertad para apoyarlo de la forma más inesperada.

 _ **05:20am.**_

Se encontraba aún recostado hacia atrás, el amarillo lo abrazaba pasando sus brazos por sobre su cintura mientras se arrodillaba, posaba su procesador en el hombro del Prime mientras sus opticos simultáneamente se cerraban y volvian a abrir, estaba totalmente agotado, pero el Prime estaba cómodo, había dejado de llorar hace un rato, pero su emblante era triste, apagado y serio.

Las palabras que habían cruzado, las pocas que el amarillo le dijo; las sintió tan fuertes abrazadoras.

 _ **06:20am**_.

—Bumblebee —Lo movió para saber si recargaba.

—¿Mh? —Respondió a penas, sus ópticos pesaban toneladas, así lo sentía.

—Ve a recargar, yo estoy bien —Se removió levemente, acomodándose.

—No, quiero estar aquí —Apretó el agarre y se acomodó.

—Bumblebee, aún tienes que acatar mis órdenes —Dijo suave.

No era que ahora andaba de fresco, o que al Prime se le arrancó la correa, simplemente el abejorro no quería hace eso y quedarse con él.

—Si Ratchet me ve, estaré en una camilla —Seguía con el agarre.

Era lógico, era un punto válido, se la dejó pasar esta vez, sólo por su seguridad. (?)

 _ **07:20am**_.

Sentía que el Prime se removía cada cierto tiempo, le dio a entender que estaba incómodo, además de que no había descansado nada aún.

—Optimus, recuéstate por favor —Pidió levemente.

El Prime no pudo negarse, estaba totalmente agotado, además de que pensaba y razonó que el amarillo soportó su peso por demasiado tiempo.

—Tú ve a descansar —Intentó ordenarle, pero el amarillo volvió a negarle.

—Me quedaré aquí —Ante la respuesta, em Prime gruñó. Comenzó a salirse de la posición y ayudó al Prime a recostarse, se mordía el labio a cada quejido que el Prime daba por el movimiento al acostarse, en serio desearía estar en su lugar.

El amarillo buscó la silla y la puso a un lado, sentándose en ella. El Prime vio los ópticos brillosos del amarillo por última vez, cerrando los suyos, sintiendo el peso. Pero antes de quedar dormido, sintió el servo del amarillo tomar el suyo, apretando, era la única forma de tenerlo y sentirlo cerca, devolvió el agarre instantáneamente.

 _ **08:20am.**_

Despertó angustiado, ahogado totalmente, el pecho le pesaba, intentó tranquilizarse, y gracias a Primus; más bien al bichejo, pudo distraerse de aquello. Al voltear, vio Al amarillo recargando incómodamente en la silla, totalmente doblado y en postura inadecuada. Pero el cansancio le venció, ¿A quién no?

—Desobediente —Gruñó al verlo así, se lo había repetido más de una vez, pero el no hacer caso era de jóvenes. Se la perdonaría, sólo porque tuvo un buen motivo.

No tuvo opción, ocupó sus fuerzas y se levantó para sentarse, a pesar de sus quejidos, el amarillo no despertó. Pero el amarillo había soportado su peso por un largo tiempo, se arriesgó a tomarlo y colocarlo a un lado, increíblemente el amarillo no despertó. Se acomodó a su lado, incluso, no quiso evitar abrazarlo, era cálido estar así. Se sentía protegido, a pesar que podía defenderse sólo. Meditó, el amarillo se desveló para estar con él, darle afecto, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, lo apreció bastante.

Culminó de esa forma, el dolor existiría, pero habría ayuda total por parte de otros, después de todo: eran una enorme familia.

—Bee...

Después de todo, tal vez si era el indicado. (?)

 _ **09:20am.**_

 **(07:20pm=Cara triste, 09:20am=Cara feliz) (Si ven aquellas horas en un reloj analógico se darán cuenta de la asociación con las agujas, su dirección, las 07:30 forman un triángulo sin base y las 9:20 el mismo pero dado vuelta).**

_**Espero que les haya gustado, sin yaoi, quedó bien de todas formas, creo yo. Tengo un dato importante, tal vez me aleje de wattpad, lo siento, pero así será lo más probable. Dejaré las historias, pero rara vez tal vez actualice. Dudo que a alguien le importe, por eso no lo publico en mi Blog. En la página de face estaré compartiendo fics que no sean míos. Si alguien quiere saber el por qué, tal vez publiqué en el Blog más detallado. No me siento bien, pero a diferencia de otras personas, no dejaré de escribir, porque es lo que me libera, pero no en fics, seguiré con mi libro personal. También me gustan mis fics, pero no sé qué tan importantes son para alguien más como para seguir aquí también y darme el tiempo para ello.**_


	8. One-Shot 5

**Basado En Transformers: Till All Are One:**

 **Advertencia: El contenido de este texto es Yuri, para prevenir, tener conciencia y raciocinio de respetar.**

— o —

Hay muchas situaciones de las que luego surge el arrepentimiento, tan fácil como lo fue, tal vez, hacer la acción más temprano. Pero estar bajo presión, una sensación feroz que carcome un estado de ánimo, algo que provoca que la vida se escape del débil agarre de una mano corrompida. El ser tan cercano a alguien, que se hace partícipe en el latir de una vitalidad, lo que dirige el querer surgir. Pero suele suceder el alejamiento, inevitablemente, separación que fragmenta un alma, la descompone, como hacer andar un vehículo sin su motor, como si el viento soplara y se llevara todos los buenos recuerdos, mientras enfría los que quedan. Se extraña, y una chispa, se pone triste contemplando la ciudad, y la pregunta, ¿Por qué te vas? Como todas las noches, ella se despertaba pensando en él, recordando todos los momentos antes de su sufrida separación.

"Todas las promesas de mi amor se han ido contigo".

"Me olvidarás".

Todas las noches podrá sollozar, podía contenerse, pero aquel mech merecía que le dedicara aquellas lágrimas.

El brillo de las lunas que rodeaban cybertron hacían un juego con la armadura que cubría el bello cuerpo femenino, contorneado, delicado, pero eficaz y feroz. En ella, los movimientos podían ser delicados como un pétalo moviéndose por el frágil viento, o bien, la misma espina con intención de perforar. Ella era afrodisiaca, estimulaba a cualquiera que la viera, era su fuerte expresión que hacía callar sin decir palabra, su imponente personalidad. Pero era silenciada porque carecía de alguien, de su fuerte escudo rojo apasionado. Pero ya se había alejado, no estaba completa, había entregado su chispa abiertamente a él, quien ahora la llevaba en donde estuviera. No podía verlo más, la situación no era como antes, el era partícipe de la "ley", ella alguien que había actuado en contra de esta, no era maligna, era alguien que decidió no por lo práctico. Pero fue algo nefasto (Una desgracia, algo malo), que la alejaba cada vez más. Era su lamentable caso que la acompañaba por ahora. Pero su osadía (atrevimiento, que no teme a algo), a diferencia de otras reacciones, la hacía ser perseverante, no dejaría que la vida la aplastase con fuerza. Pero el recordarlo a él, la debilitaba.

—¡Chromia! —La femme de tonos rojizos se adentró en la habitación sin siquiera haber avisado de su ingreso.

—Windblade —Nombró poco impresionada, aquella aparición solía hacerla.

—Ya llegaste, creí que no volverías por hoy, pero vi un recipiente de energon vacío en... ¿Chromia? —Dialogó al creer que la de color turquesa no prestaba atención, su mirada se focalizaba hacia fuera de la ventana.

Bajo la penumbra de las lunas, se quedarán, todas las cosas que quedaron por decir, se olvidaran. Junto a los ciclos solares esperarán todos los nano-clics que quedaron por vivir. Mirando al cielo, aquel universo sideral (De astros), era comparable al estar por un momento a su lado. Pensaba que solía caer en modo éxtasis (Estado de emergencia de un transformer cuando está herido para mantener su chispa viva), se hacía crónico, era algo demasiado sincero. Se terminaban las palabras, no sabía qué podría decirle si estuviera en frente, no quería su rechazo; Él perdonaba, pero no olvidaba.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó algo preocupada.

—No es nada —Salió del trance vasto.

Aquel estado de la femme, fácil de observar, era atípico (Poco común), pues ella tenía una facilidad para ocultar aquellas emociones. Pero en este caso fue algo más difícil, y que la seeker se adentró en la habitación sin previo aviso.

—Estoy cansada —Respondió algo apartada de la realidad.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no descansas? Llevas varios ciclos solares así, deberías descansar, y me refiero a caer en recarga, no sólo descansar tus ópticos —Posó su servo en su cintura.

—Windblade, por más que lo intente, sabes que me ha costado trabajo de más —Palpó su servo en la frente, su procesador divagaba.

La femme de alas alargadas no dijo nada, habría preferido no entrometerse en ese asunto, puesto que sabía cuán afectada estaba la mayor, después de saber que estaba tan cerca de Ironhide.

—Iré a buscar un trago de energon, si te voy a acompañar toda la noche, necesito energía — Dijo con su tono trivial (Común).

—Windblade, no es nece... —Para cuando volteó, la femme esbelta ya se había alejado de la habitación.

Se quedó pensando, la compañía de la femme realmente no le molestaba, últimamente escuchaba atenta lo que le sucedía. Cuando sintió los pasos acercándose, vio a la femme llegar con dos vasos de bajo calibre.

—¿Dos? Vaya que podrás soportarlo —Dijo mordaz (En un sentido irónico).

—Uno es para ti, conversar sirve para pasar el rato —Sonrió.

—¿O quieres prepararte para repetir la tregua de hace unos ciclos solares? —Insinuó la turquesa.

Generalmente, lo directa que podía ser Chromia, era preferible antes que tener que deducir lo que quiere decir, es muy confuso e incluso termina siendo un intento al azar.

—Chromia... —La de alas oscuras bajó el procesador y su situación nerviosa era evidente.

—Windblade, ¿Con qué objetivo sería eso? —Preguntó confusa, cuando había ocurrido aquel encuentro íntimo fue simplemente por necesidad de apoyarse en alguien más. Y realmente, entregarse así a alguien era subir un propio autoestima, algo que a la seeker últimamente le estaba faltando, y realmente, Chromia no entendía la razón de ello.

—Lo que hiciste aquella vez, nunca lo había sentido así, no puedo provocarme eso. Lo intenté —Levantó la mirada e intentó decirlo lo más claro.

—¿Estás insegura de ti misma? —Aunque las palabras eran adecuadas, el mensaje era extraño.

—¡Todo está difícil! Los problemas continúan, siguen apareciendo. No sé de que otra forma puedo ayudar, realmente lo intento, pero volver a restaurar cybertron está muy arduo. Intento lograr llevarme bien con Starscream, pero el idiota es un mezquino, bueno, logra sacarme de mi estado neutro. Bots persiguiéndonos, intento hacer cosas que ayuden a superar situación, ¡Pero está difícil! ¡Todos disparándose y pareciera que soy la única que no utiliza los puños para decir lo que piensa! —Parecía que cada palabra era una descarga emocional sin objetivo.

—Hey, sé que está difícil, tranquila, es algo que tomará tiempo, pero se solucionará, de alguna u otra forma, pero tiene que ser así, se ha hecho demasiado como para que todo vuelva a derrumbarse. Hemos sido fuertes todo este tiempo, entiendo que buques estas salidas aliviadoras, pero no siempre podrá ser así —Dijo acercándose a ella—. Pero, la situación está dada para que pueda suceder. Espero que sirva y elimine algunas cosas que te agobian.

Windblade, en cuanto sintió los servos de Chromia ceñir (Dar un ajuste, apretar) en su cintura, tembló levemente, puede que lo haya querido, lo tenía mentalizado, pero era muy diferente el que estuviera sucediendo. Estaba desempeñando, aprendiendo del placer mutuo hace poco tiempo, la guerra le obligaba a tener su mentalidad en sobrevivir, más que en buscar conjux.

—Chromia, no es necesario, si no quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo —Habló algo más despacio de lo normal.

—Resulta que también quiero liberar mi mente, no puedo dejar de pensar en él —Su voz sonó algo corrompida.

—¿Sabes? Creo que... —Antes de poder dar su opinión, sus labios fueron sellados por los de la femme turquesa.

Vino un abrazo cálido y muy sincero, podía que fueran guerreras, pero el sonido de un beso escrachó una base rítmica, era demasiado dulce para ser amargo, por lo que la fuerza comenzaba a presentarse entre movimientos delicados e intencionados. La brusquedad yacía en el olvido, era un roce poético, locura por tocar el metal ajeno, curiosidad por reacción de la contraria era lo que impulsaba. Ambas glosas, entre movimientos intercalados, buscaban adentrarse más en la cavidad oral de la otra. Cedían de forma consciente al momento de ser seducidas por la forma femenina parecida, aquella forma delicada y afrodisiaca. Figura que parecía acristalada, pero sólo era sensualidad a la vista. El energon bucal comenzó a salir por ambas bocas, la zona se había estimulado demasiado como para detener aquello que prematuramente comenzaba a crecer en un fulgor por sentir más cerca a la contraria.

Los servos de Chromia no tenían algún pésame o vergüenza por moldear la definida forma femenina de la seeker, era un toque que provocaba calor, los labios de Windblade se le perdieron y los buscó en su cuello, incluso el olor que la femme menor tenía era estimulante para dar pequeños mordiscos, pequeñas probadas de aquella zona más sensible.

—Nh, Chromia... N-no hagas eso —Había comenzado a agitarse con aquella profanación que la turquesa hacía de forma imponente.

—Viniste buscando, más bien, llegaste dándote abiertamente a mí, hay cosas a las cuales ya no puedes desviar —Dijo bajando peligrosamente por su cuello. Mientras que con sus servos, los guió hasta las alas que sobresalían por su espalda—. He visto muchas femmes aéreas, pero déjame decirte sinceramente que a ti es a la que más le lucen las alas —Después del cumplido, con ambos servos hizo presión por sobre las alas oscuras, bajándolas, de modo que obligaba a la seeker arquearse hacia afuera por el movimiento, dejando mayor facilidad a la turquesa de pasar su glosa por la zona frontal, succionando, alimentándose y disfrutando de ambos montículos que sobresalían de forma paralela.

—¡Ah! ¡Chromia! —No quería reprochar, pero si expresar que esa era una zona sensible, y que lo cálido y húmedo que su boca hacía en el lugar era una sensación descontroladora.

Necesitaba esto, que pasará algo que lo borrará de pronto, una luz cegadora, alguien con quien pudiera tocarse a ritmo de besos, que el deseo, vaya detrás de ella. Crear un bloqueo, pero su imagen seguía plasmada en su mente. ¿Escapar? Sólo podía engañarse por breves momentos. Ceder a una pasajera mentira para brindarse un alivio que esmeraba. La turquesa quería dejar envolverse por la seducción, así cubriendo, enterrando un recuerdo que volvía a surgir por nutrirse con si nostalgia.

—Chromia, ¡mh! —Gimoteó la femme menor por los mordiscos que la turquesa depositaba en sus pechos. Agrietaba la pintura que cubría la armadura. Era satisfacerse en su zona bucal por superficie con relieves, abarcar y disfrutar de la textura delicada de la femenina. Toda una geografía que amenazaba sus sentidos, estimulaba hasta querer desahogar.

Las palabras ya no eran partícipes de la conversación corporal, la seeker avalaba (Apoyar, o respaldar) las caricias que la femme mayor dedicaba con fulgor. Su mirada constante, apreciando el cuerpo que modelaba a su vista. Destello cegador de belleza irradiante, una aurora digna de contemplar, tal vez la lujuria la hacía imaginar, pero sabía en ese momento sabía que sólo podía lanzarle flores. Cristalizaba sus emociones, las fortalecía por esta noche.

—Chromia... ¡Nh, espera! —Expresó al perder el equilibrio, la contraria se avalanzaba, cubría con su propio cuerpo. La hizo caer sentada en la cámara de recarga, volteando uno de los vasos de energon sobre una de sus piernas. Sintió el líquido frío chocar con su temperatura.

—Que desgracia —Volvió a decir mordaz, la mayor.

El energon era milagro que bajaba por su cuerpo; Le provocó un ligero disturbio en la mente de la turquesa, se le removió más de un circuito con la escena, una escena que sólo ayudaba a apurar el proceso que ambas buscaban.

—Intenta no moverte mucho -Chromia habló mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a una buena altura y acometer lo que pensaba. La hizo doblegar (Hacer desistir de una opinión o propósito a alguien), los ventiladores internos de Windblade comenzaron a funcionar, sin darse cuenta, la temperatura cáusticamente se elevaba conforme ambas continuaban dedicándose movimientos dulces.

Y fue cuando la glosa de la mayor al comenzar a subir por el muslo de la seeker, succionando el energon que había quedado en el lugar, provocó la incesante explosión ardua en todo su cuerpo, lo pedía, era poseída por el anhelo de que la lujuria cubriera cualquier brecha (Abertura) que les provocara mal estar en ambas. La seeker estiró su pede al titubear conforme la mayor acercaba su boca hacia más arriba, difícil de soportar tranquilamente cuando lo hacía lento, era como ver el peligro acercándose de forma lenta y sufrir cada segundo al no poder hacer nada. Y si que la boca de Chromia tenía reputación peligrosa, se metía en bastantes lugares y tal vez mordía.

—¡Chromia! —Había sido la de toques rojizos que se quejó, tenía el rostro, la boca de la turquesa entre sus piernas, y esta la miraba algo sería, directo a su óptica, visualización que sólo la ponía más nerviosa—. ¡E-espera, Ah!

Y de forma voraz, Chromia golpeteaba la tapa que se sobreponía a la zona más sensible con sus labios, la seeker rojiza deliró por culpa de la mayor, esta comenzaba a deleitarla (Causar placer), lamiendo la tapa metálica que se rehusaba a abrirse a su boca, masajeaba los muslos de la menor, sensuales y de perfecta forma para sus servos, se acoplaban, un roce estimulante que sólo hacía imaginar cuanto más su cuerpo permitía sentir. La zona estaba caliente, lo que delataba el estado de la seeker, su chispa palpitaba con fuerza, movió su cuerpo, como si intentara acostumbrarse a la sensación que proporcionaba la glosa húmeda de la contraria, empujando con fuerza, pero sólo desesperaba, gimoteaba al no controlar el flujo de energía que se hacía en la zona.

Y con deseo de saber que sucedía si aquel acto era más morboso, abrió la tapa que cubría su zona delicada, dejando expuesta su vulva, abrió paso para que su compañera explorarla de forma sublevada (Rebelde). La glosa se adentró de inmediato, Chromia sintió de inmediato el lubricante que ya había comenzado a brotar del lugar, era bastante dulce como los mejores tragos de energon que había concebido a sus sistemas. La menor se arqueó de inmediato, gimoteó, gritó sin pena al silencio que había también, y eso era poco, había mucho más por expresar, sólo que no se podía. El estabilizador de su espalda hacía esfuerzo, la curva que se obligaba a formar era demasiado, sus alas chocaban con el otro borde de la cámara de recarga.

—¡Aghr! ¡Nh! ¡C-Chromia! ¡Ah... AH! -Instantáneamente, lágrimas brotaron, buscando liberar la opresión que sentía en su cuerpo, una eficaz explosión febril que se acumulaba para ser expulsada, a gritos, movimientos, expresiones descontroladas.

La mayor, estando ocupada, escuchaba a gusto lo que provocaba, veía un amotinar en el interior de su compañera, una revuelta de respuestas diferentes. En la boca de la seeker, energon se juntaba, se caía por la fisura de sus labios, su cuerpo cedía cada vez menos, intentó quitarse, arrastrándose hacia atrás, pero los servos de la mayor la tomaron su cadera, atrayendo nuevamente, aún besando la zona con fuerza, palpando su rostro entre las piernas de la menor, quién a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía arder su torso, con uno de sus servos se afirmó de la cabeza de la mayor, mientras que con el otro se apoyaba de la cámara de recarga.

Sus engranajes de ajustaron, su cuerpo se tensó, su cuello se arqueó hacia atrás, la punta de sus finos y delicados dígitos se aferraron al metal de la plataforma, rasgando, adihiriéndose. Y el peso, ardor presente, esa energía que se almacenaba en la zona de su torso bajo, era creciente a grandes escalas, Chromia saboreaba el líquido que salía en más abundancia, la femme menor mostraba su dentadura mientras tenía su óptica entre abierta, además de esconder su cuello, la glosa hacía movimientos ambiguos dentro de ella, un toque fantasioso, tibio, brindaba total deleite.

Las paredes ya no podían aislar tanto los gritos exteriores como internos, lujuria sensual y delicada entre dos cuerpos femeninos que decaían ante la otra, era lo más cercano a lo glorioso, tal vez, era el placer máximo que se podía dar, se podía percibir al contrario como una divinidad si era capaz de poner en ese estado atípico; Tan supremo en cuestiones de sentirse bien, pero a la vez inexplicable.

La menor se lanzó hacia atrás, dejando escapar un sonido profundo que había estado buscando salida durante bastante tiempo, fue un movimiento brusco, en el cual había quedado acostada sobre la plataforma. Mientras que la turquesa extraía el líquido que había salido en mayor abundancia al interior, adentrándolo a sus propios sistemas. Windblade tenía espasmos, jadeaba deliberadamente. Quitó su boca del lugar, se posicionó cálidamente sobre la menor, observando con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres muy bella —Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, pero algo golpeó su mente, algo la obligó a agachar su procesador con la sonrisa borrada de su rostro.

Limpio el energon que había quedado en su boca, luego llevó su servo, delicadamente, rozando el abdomen de la menor, contorneando el delicado, frágil, pero fuerte cuerpo, para luego llegar hasta la su vulva, la menor prestaba poca atención, puesto que su consciencia divagaba en esos momentos. Con la punta de su dígito, comenzó a mover un pequeño mecanismo que estaba por sobre el orificio de su entrada, pero de igual forma conectado a esta; la menor se removió al movimiento, ese cosquilleo potente que volvía a descontrolarla, la hizo volver a gemir, la sensación era diferente, pero afrodisiaca de igual forma. Chromia, después de juguetear con aquello, entrometió dos de sus dígitos directo a su interior, la circunferencia se cerró de inmediato, apretando sus dígitos, la menor pataleó, aún más cuando comenzó a retraerlos dentro de ella, tocaba un lugar muy sensible, habría deseado que los dígitos fueran más largos.

Y entre esos movimientos súbitos, aquella pugna (Disputa) de ambos cuerpos. Durante del resto del ciclo lunar, sólo oleadas de llamas picaras, arrasando con cualquier otro pensamiento, fulminantes los dos cuerpos celestes que bailaban de forma eficaz al brillo de las lunas que pasaba más allá del cristal. Pasos frágiles, pero perforadores de la cordura; vivir temporalmente de la lujuria, lo predominante al profanar.

[...]

—Chromia —Llamó Windblade, acurrucada a un lado de la mayor, quien observaba sin objetivo con la óptica bien abierta.

—¿Hm? —Preguntó sin salir de su trance.

—Busca a Ironhide, ya no puedes mentirte más, lo es todo para ti, y saber que está cerca, te tortura — Sus palabras eran una verdad cruda.

—No sé qué pasaría.

—Da igual, pase lo que pase, te sacarás una carga. Enfrentas guerreros, puedes enfrentarte a él. Sólo intentabas olvidarlo, pero ya no pudiste. Que sea lo que tenga que ser—. Intentó persuadir, su compañera era especial, la ayudó a quitarse un mal estar tan sólo por un momento, pero no podría hacerlo siempre. Además, bien sabía que ambos siempre estuvieron enamorados, pero por cosas de la guerra, fue algo que no pudo continuar, no porque no querían, no se volvieron a ver.

—Yo... Sólo quiero verlo aunque sea por una vez más...

[...]

Pocos habrían creído que la femme peligrosa, Chromia, se entregaría abiertamente ante el público a la ley por sus crímenes, cediendo a lo que algún día dijo que jamás pasaría. Pero lo hizo, y el que se encargó de esposarla, de hablarle, decirle la razón de forma formal, frente a su rostro, fue su amado, quien la tomó delicadamente de sus servos y aprisionó con un dolor en su Spark, lo supo por su mirada, su expresión gastada, seguía amándola fugazmente. Le fragmentó su chispa, pero volvió a tenerla cerca; su bella femme.


	9. ChaptoNE-sHOT 6

Ausencia.

 **Basado En Transformers: Till All Are One:**

 **Advertencia: El contenido de este texto es Yuri, para prevenir, tener conciencia y raciocinio de respetar.**

— o —

Hay muchas situaciones de las que luego surge el arrepentimiento, tan fácil como lo fue, tal vez, hacer la acción más temprano. Pero estar bajo presión, una sensación feroz que carcome un estado de ánimo, algo que provoca que la vida se escape del débil agarre de una mano corrompida. El ser tan cercano a alguien, que se hace partícipe en el latir de una vitalidad, lo que dirige el querer surgir. Pero suele suceder el alejamiento, inevitablemente, separación que fragmenta un alma, la descompone, como hacer andar un vehículo sin su motor, como si el viento soplara y se llevara todos los buenos recuerdos, mientras enfría los que quedan. Se extraña, y una chispa, se pone triste contemplando la ciudad, y la pregunta, ¿Por qué te vas? Como todas las noches, ella se despertaba pensando en él, recordando todos los momentos antes de su sufrida separación.

"Todas las promesas de mi amor se han ido contigo".

"Me olvidarás".

Todas las noches podrá sollozar, podía contenerse, pero aquel mech merecía que le dedicara aquellas lágrimas.

El brillo de las lunas que rodeaban cybertron hacían un juego con la armadura que cubría el bello cuerpo femenino, contorneado, delicado, pero eficaz y feroz. En ella, los movimientos podían ser delicados como un pétalo moviéndose por el frágil viento, o bien, la misma espina con intención de perforar. Ella era afrodisiaca, estimulaba a cualquiera que la viera, era su fuerte expresión que hacía callar sin decir palabra, su imponente personalidad. Pero era silenciada porque carecía de alguien, de su fuerte escudo rojo apasionado. Pero ya se había alejado, no estaba completa, había entregado su chispa abiertamente a él, quien ahora la llevaba en donde estuviera. No podía verlo más, la situación no era como antes, el era partícipe de la "ley", ella alguien que había actuado en contra de esta, no era maligna, era alguien que decidió no por lo práctico. Pero fue algo nefasto (Una desgracia, algo malo), que la alejaba cada vez más. Era su lamentable caso que la acompañaba por ahora. Pero su osadía (atrevimiento, que no teme a algo), a diferencia de otras reacciones, la hacía ser perseverante, no dejaría que la vida la aplastase con fuerza. Pero el recordarlo a él, la debilitaba.

—¡Chromia! —La femme de tonos rojizos se adentró en la habitación sin siquiera haber avisado de su ingreso.

—Windblade —Nombró poco impresionada, aquella aparición solía hacerla.

—Ya llegaste, creí que no volverías por hoy, pero vi un recipiente de energon vacío en... ¿Chromia? —Dialogó al creer que la de color turquesa no prestaba atención, su mirada se focalizaba hacia fuera de la ventana.

Bajo la penumbra de las lunas, se quedarán, todas las cosas que quedaron por decir, se olvidaran. Junto a los ciclos solares esperarán todos los nano-clics que quedaron por vivir. Mirando al cielo, aquel universo sideral (De astros), era comparable al estar por un momento a su lado. Pensaba que solía caer en modo éxtasis (Estado de emergencia de un transformer cuando está herido para mantener su chispa viva), se hacía crónico, era algo demasiado sincero. Se terminaban las palabras, no sabía qué podría decirle si estuviera en frente, no quería su rechazo; Él perdonaba, pero no olvidaba.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó algo preocupada.

—No es nada —Salió del trance vasto.

Aquel estado de la femme, fácil de observar, era atípico (Poco común), pues ella tenía una facilidad para ocultar aquellas emociones. Pero en este caso fue algo más difícil, y que la seeker se adentró en la habitación sin previo aviso.

—Estoy cansada —Respondió algo apartada de la realidad.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no descansas? Llevas varios ciclos solares así, deberías descansar, y me refiero a caer en recarga, no sólo descansar tus ópticos —Posó su servo en su cintura.

—Windblade, por más que lo intente, sabes que me ha costado trabajo de más —Palpó su servo en la frente, su procesador divagaba.

La femme de alas alargadas no dijo nada, habría preferido no entrometerse en ese asunto, puesto que sabía cuán afectada estaba la mayor, después de saber que estaba tan cerca de Ironhide.

—Iré a buscar un trago de energon, si te voy a acompañar toda la noche, necesito energía — Dijo con su tono trivial (Común).

—Windblade, no es nece... —Para cuando volteó, la femme esbelta ya se había alejado de la habitación.

Se quedó pensando, la compañía de la femme realmente no le molestaba, últimamente escuchaba atenta lo que le sucedía. Cuando sintió los pasos acercándose, vio a la femme llegar con dos vasos de bajo calibre.

—¿Dos? Vaya que podrás soportarlo —Dijo mordaz (En un sentido irónico).

—Uno es para ti, conversar sirve para pasar el rato —Sonrió.

—¿O quieres prepararte para repetir la tregua de hace unos ciclos solares? —Insinuó la turquesa.

Generalmente, lo directa que podía ser Chromia, era preferible antes que tener que deducir lo que quiere decir, es muy confuso e incluso termina siendo un intento al azar.

—Chromia... —La de alas oscuras bajó el procesador y su situación nerviosa era evidente.

—Windblade, ¿Con qué objetivo sería eso? —Preguntó confusa, cuando había ocurrido aquel encuentro íntimo fue simplemente por necesidad de apoyarse en alguien más. Y realmente, entregarse así a alguien era subir un propio autoestima, algo que a la seeker últimamente le estaba faltando, y realmente, Chromia no entendía la razón de ello.

—Lo que hiciste aquella vez, nunca lo había sentido así, no puedo provocarme eso. Lo intenté —Levantó la mirada e intentó decirlo lo más claro.

—¿Estás insegura de ti misma? —Aunque las palabras eran adecuadas, el mensaje era extraño.

—¡Todo está difícil! Los problemas continúan, siguen apareciendo. No sé de que otra forma puedo ayudar, realmente lo intento, pero volver a restaurar cybertron está muy arduo. Intento lograr llevarme bien con Starscream, pero el idiota es un mezquino, bueno, logra sacarme de mi estado neutro. Bots persiguiéndonos, intento hacer cosas que ayuden a superar situación, ¡Pero está difícil! ¡Todos disparándose y pareciera que soy la única que no utiliza los puños para decir lo que piensa! —Parecía que cada palabra era una descarga emocional sin objetivo.

—Hey, sé que está difícil, tranquila, es algo que tomará tiempo, pero se solucionará, de alguna u otra forma, pero tiene que ser así, se ha hecho demasiado como para que todo vuelva a derrumbarse. Hemos sido fuertes todo este tiempo, entiendo que buques estas salidas aliviadoras, pero no siempre podrá ser así —Dijo acercándose a ella—. Pero, la situación está dada para que pueda suceder. Espero que sirva y elimine algunas cosas que te agobian.

Windblade, en cuanto sintió los servos de Chromia ceñir (Dar un ajuste, apretar) en su cintura, tembló levemente, puede que lo haya querido, lo tenía mentalizado, pero era muy diferente el que estuviera sucediendo. Estaba desempeñando, aprendiendo del placer mutuo hace poco tiempo, la guerra le obligaba a tener su mentalidad en sobrevivir, más que en buscar conjux.

—Chromia, no es necesario, si no quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo —Habló algo más despacio de lo normal.

—Resulta que también quiero liberar mi mente, no puedo dejar de pensar en él —Su voz sonó algo corrompida.

—¿Sabes? Creo que... —Antes de poder dar su opinión, sus labios fueron sellados por los de la femme turquesa.

Vino un abrazo cálido y muy sincero, podía que fueran guerreras, pero el sonido de un beso escrachó una base rítmica, era demasiado dulce para ser amargo, por lo que la fuerza comenzaba a presentarse entre movimientos delicados e intencionados. La brusquedad yacía en el olvido, era un roce poético, locura por tocar el metal ajeno, curiosidad por reacción de la contraria era lo que impulsaba. Ambas glosas, entre movimientos intercalados, buscaban adentrarse más en la cavidad oral de la otra. Cedían de forma consciente al momento de ser seducidas por la forma femenina parecida, aquella forma delicada y afrodisiaca. Figura que parecía acristalada, pero sólo era sensualidad a la vista. El energon bucal comenzó a salir por ambas bocas, la zona se había estimulado demasiado como para detener aquello que prematuramente comenzaba a crecer en un fulgor por sentir más cerca a la contraria.

Los servos de Chromia no tenían algún pésame o vergüenza por moldear la definida forma femenina de la seeker, era un toque que provocaba calor, los labios de Windblade se le perdieron y los buscó en su cuello, incluso el olor que la femme menor tenía era estimulante para dar pequeños mordiscos, pequeñas probadas de aquella zona más sensible.

—Nh, Chromia... N-no hagas eso —Había comenzado a agitarse con aquella profanación que la turquesa hacía de forma imponente.

—Viniste buscando, más bien, llegaste dándote abiertamente a mí, hay cosas a las cuales ya no puedes desviar —Dijo bajando peligrosamente por su cuello. Mientras que con sus servos, los guió hasta las alas que sobresalían por su espalda—. He visto muchas femmes aéreas, pero déjame decirte sinceramente que a ti es a la que más le lucen las alas —Después del cumplido, con ambos servos hizo presión por sobre las alas oscuras, bajándolas, de modo que obligaba a la seeker arquearse hacia afuera por el movimiento, dejando mayor facilidad a la turquesa de pasar su glosa por la zona frontal, succionando, alimentándose y disfrutando de ambos montículos que sobresalían de forma paralela.

—¡Ah! ¡Chromia! —No quería reprochar, pero si expresar que esa era una zona sensible, y que lo cálido y húmedo que su boca hacía en el lugar era una sensación descontroladora.

Necesitaba esto, que pasará algo que lo borrará de pronto, una luz cegadora, alguien con quien pudiera tocarse a ritmo de besos, que el deseo, vaya detrás de ella. Crear un bloqueo, pero su imagen seguía plasmada en su mente. ¿Escapar? Sólo podía engañarse por breves momentos. Ceder a una pasajera mentira para brindarse un alivio que esmeraba. La turquesa quería dejar envolverse por la seducción, así cubriendo, enterrando un recuerdo que volvía a surgir por nutrirse con si nostalgia.

—Chromia, ¡mh! —Gimoteó la femme menor por los mordiscos que la turquesa depositaba en sus pechos. Agrietaba la pintura que cubría la armadura. Era satisfacerse en su zona bucal por superficie con relieves, abarcar y disfrutar de la textura delicada de la femenina. Toda una geografía que amenazaba sus sentidos, estimulaba hasta querer desahogar.

Las palabras ya no eran partícipes de la conversación corporal, la seeker avalaba (Apoyar, o respaldar) las caricias que la femme mayor dedicaba con fulgor. Su mirada constante, apreciando el cuerpo que modelaba a su vista. Destello cegador de belleza irradiante, una aurora digna de contemplar, tal vez la lujuria la hacía imaginar, pero sabía en ese momento sabía que sólo podía lanzarle flores. Cristalizaba sus emociones, las fortalecía por esta noche.

—Chromia... ¡Nh, espera! —Expresó al perder el equilibrio, la contraria se avalanzaba, cubría con su propio cuerpo. La hizo caer sentada en la cámara de recarga, volteando uno de los vasos de energon sobre una de sus piernas. Sintió el líquido frío chocar con su temperatura.

—Que desgracia —Volvió a decir mordaz, la mayor.

El energon era milagro que bajaba por su cuerpo; Le provocó un ligero disturbio en la mente de la turquesa, se le removió más de un circuito con la escena, una escena que sólo ayudaba a apurar el proceso que ambas buscaban.

—Intenta no moverte mucho -Chromia habló mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a una buena altura y acometer lo que pensaba. La hizo doblegar (Hacer desistir de una opinión o propósito a alguien), los ventiladores internos de Windblade comenzaron a funcionar, sin darse cuenta, la temperatura cáusticamente se elevaba conforme ambas continuaban dedicándose movimientos dulces.

Y fue cuando la glosa de la mayor al comenzar a subir por el muslo de la seeker, succionando el energon que había quedado en el lugar, provocó la incesante explosión ardua en todo su cuerpo, lo pedía, era poseída por el anhelo de que la lujuria cubriera cualquier brecha (Abertura) que les provocara mal estar en ambas. La seeker estiró su pede al titubear conforme la mayor acercaba su boca hacia más arriba, difícil de soportar tranquilamente cuando lo hacía lento, era como ver el peligro acercándose de forma lenta y sufrir cada segundo al no poder hacer nada. Y si que la boca de Chromia tenía reputación peligrosa, se metía en bastantes lugares y tal vez mordía.

—¡Chromia! —Había sido la de toques rojizos que se quejó, tenía el rostro, la boca de la turquesa entre sus piernas, y esta la miraba algo sería, directo a su óptica, visualización que sólo la ponía más nerviosa—. ¡E-espera, Ah!

Y de forma voraz, Chromia golpeteaba la tapa que se sobreponía a la zona más sensible con sus labios, la seeker rojiza deliró por culpa de la mayor, esta comenzaba a deleitarla (Causar placer), lamiendo la tapa metálica que se rehusaba a abrirse a su boca, masajeaba los muslos de la menor, sensuales y de perfecta forma para sus servos, se acoplaban, un roce estimulante que sólo hacía imaginar cuanto más su cuerpo permitía sentir. La zona estaba caliente, lo que delataba el estado de la seeker, su chispa palpitaba con fuerza, movió su cuerpo, como si intentara acostumbrarse a la sensación que proporcionaba la glosa húmeda de la contraria, empujando con fuerza, pero sólo desesperaba, gimoteaba al no controlar el flujo de energía que se hacía en la zona.

Y con deseo de saber que sucedía si aquel acto era más morboso, abrió la tapa que cubría su zona delicada, dejando expuesta su vulva, abrió paso para que su compañera explorarla de forma sublevada (Rebelde). La glosa se adentró de inmediato, Chromia sintió de inmediato el lubricante que ya había comenzado a brotar del lugar, era bastante dulce como los mejores tragos de energon que había concebido a sus sistemas. La menor se arqueó de inmediato, gimoteó, gritó sin pena al silencio que había también, y eso era poco, había mucho más por expresar, sólo que no se podía. El estabilizador de su espalda hacía esfuerzo, la curva que se obligaba a formar era demasiado, sus alas chocaban con el otro borde de la cámara de recarga.

—¡Aghr! ¡Nh! ¡C-Chromia! ¡Ah... AH! -Instantáneamente, lágrimas brotaron, buscando liberar la opresión que sentía en su cuerpo, una eficaz explosión febril que se acumulaba para ser expulsada, a gritos, movimientos, expresiones descontroladas.

La mayor, estando ocupada, escuchaba a gusto lo que provocaba, veía un amotinar en el interior de su compañera, una revuelta de respuestas diferentes. En la boca de la seeker, energon se juntaba, se caía por la fisura de sus labios, su cuerpo cedía cada vez menos, intentó quitarse, arrastrándose hacia atrás, pero los servos de la mayor la tomaron su cadera, atrayendo nuevamente, aún besando la zona con fuerza, palpando su rostro entre las piernas de la menor, quién a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía arder su torso, con uno de sus servos se afirmó de la cabeza de la mayor, mientras que con el otro se apoyaba de la cámara de recarga.

Sus engranajes de ajustaron, su cuerpo se tensó, su cuello se arqueó hacia atrás, la punta de sus finos y delicados dígitos se aferraron al metal de la plataforma, rasgando, adihiriéndose. Y el peso, ardor presente, esa energía que se almacenaba en la zona de su torso bajo, era creciente a grandes escalas, Chromia saboreaba el líquido que salía en más abundancia, la femme menor mostraba su dentadura mientras tenía su óptica entre abierta, además de esconder su cuello, la glosa hacía movimientos ambiguos dentro de ella, un toque fantasioso, tibio, brindaba total deleite.

Las paredes ya no podían aislar tanto los gritos exteriores como internos, lujuria sensual y delicada entre dos cuerpos femeninos que decaían ante la otra, era lo más cercano a lo glorioso, tal vez, era el placer máximo que se podía dar, se podía percibir al contrario como una divinidad si era capaz de poner en ese estado atípico; Tan supremo en cuestiones de sentirse bien, pero a la vez inexplicable.

La menor se lanzó hacia atrás, dejando escapar un sonido profundo que había estado buscando salida durante bastante tiempo, fue un movimiento brusco, en el cual había quedado acostada sobre la plataforma. Mientras que la turquesa extraía el líquido que había salido en mayor abundancia al interior, adentrándolo a sus propios sistemas. Windblade tenía espasmos, jadeaba deliberadamente. Quitó su boca del lugar, se posicionó cálidamente sobre la menor, observando con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres muy bella —Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, pero algo golpeó su mente, algo la obligó a agachar su procesador con la sonrisa borrada de su rostro.

Limpio el energon que había quedado en su boca, luego llevó su servo, delicadamente, rozando el abdomen de la menor, contorneando el delicado, frágil, pero fuerte cuerpo, para luego llegar hasta la su vulva, la menor prestaba poca atención, puesto que su consciencia divagaba en esos momentos. Con la punta de su dígito, comenzó a mover un pequeño mecanismo que estaba por sobre el orificio de su entrada, pero de igual forma conectado a esta; la menor se removió al movimiento, ese cosquilleo potente que volvía a descontrolarla, la hizo volver a gemir, la sensación era diferente, pero afrodisiaca de igual forma. Chromia, después de juguetear con aquello, entrometió dos de sus dígitos directo a su interior, la circunferencia se cerró de inmediato, apretando sus dígitos, la menor pataleó, aún más cuando comenzó a retraerlos dentro de ella, tocaba un lugar muy sensible, habría deseado que los dígitos fueran más largos.

Y entre esos movimientos súbitos, aquella pugna (Disputa) de ambos cuerpos. Durante del resto del ciclo lunar, sólo oleadas de llamas picaras, arrasando con cualquier otro pensamiento, fulminantes los dos cuerpos celestes que bailaban de forma eficaz al brillo de las lunas que pasaba más allá del cristal. Pasos frágiles, pero perforadores de la cordura; vivir temporalmente de la lujuria, lo predominante al profanar.

[...]

—Chromia —Llamó Windblade, acurrucada a un lado de la mayor, quien observaba sin objetivo con la óptica bien abierta.

—¿Hm? —Preguntó sin salir de su trance.

—Busca a Ironhide, ya no puedes mentirte más, lo es todo para ti, y saber que está cerca, te tortura — Sus palabras eran una verdad cruda.

—No sé qué pasaría.

—Da igual, pase lo que pase, te sacarás una carga. Enfrentas guerreros, puedes enfrentarte a él. Sólo intentabas olvidarlo, pero ya no pudiste. Que sea lo que tenga que ser—. Intentó persuadir, su compañera era especial, la ayudó a quitarse un mal estar tan sólo por un momento, pero no podría hacerlo siempre. Además, bien sabía que ambos siempre estuvieron enamorados, pero por cosas de la guerra, fue algo que no pudo continuar, no porque no querían, no se volvieron a ver.

—Yo... Sólo quiero verlo aunque sea por una vez más...

[...]

Pocos habrían creído que la femme peligrosa, Chromia, se entregaría abiertamente ante el público a la ley por sus crímenes, cediendo a lo que algún día dijo que jamás pasaría. Pero lo hizo, y el que se encargó de esposarla, de hablarle, decirle la razón de forma formal, frente a su rostro, fue su amado, quien la tomó delicadamente de sus servos y aprisionó con un dolor en su Spark, lo supo por su mirada, su expresión gastada, seguía amándola fugazmente. Le fragmentó su chispa, pero volvió a tenerla cerca; su bella femme.


	10. One-Shot 7

A Veces, El Que Más sufre, Es El Que Más Te Ama.

 **Basado en Transformers: More Than Meet The Eyes:**

— o —

El Cybertroniano de un color rojo suave dominante en su proto forma, se había recluido, aislado en su habitación, llevaba varios días en aquel estado deplorable. No podía quitarse las imágenes de la cabeza, las pesadillas, tenía miedo de recargar. No quería olvidarlo, pero realmente comenzaba a creer, ingenuamente, que era la mejor forma de quitarse un dolor tan asfixiante. Había recuerdos fragmentados, pero tan brillantes, arduos como cristales expuestos al sol, y tan hirientes como cristales filosos, y algunos recuerdos, irradiaban hermosamente como estos.

Se habían conocido hace un tiempo, aprendido juntos, trabajando de igual forma, aprendiendo a avanzar mutuamente, anticipar sus acciones, deducirlas a la hora de interactuar en su oficio; porque hacer un buen trabajo médico en grupo se trata de eso, entender y memorizar la forma de actuar del otro para poder lograr una más fácil y rápida respuesta a lo que se enfrenta en el momento, ya sea reparación, operación, mejora, etc. Saber lo que pensaba, lo que necesitaba, para poder brindar ayuda en una situación de riesgo, crítica de un paciente. Así se tenía que trabajar, rápido, que la interacción y acción con tu compañero sea inmediata. Así lo ponía Ratchet:

Trabaja rápido y no seas estorbo, o tu presencia será lo más inútil en el momento.

Claro que, no era más que incitar a los personajes para dar todo su potencial, ninguno de los médicos que conocía era un estorbo, ya que con el simple pensamiento de querer ayudar, se brindaba una arma feroz y aguerrida; la esperanza. Pero, por otro lado, ese concepto a la vez no existía dentro de la bahía médica, ya que también existían médicos no apasionados y empáticos.

No era el caso de Ambulon, ni Firt Aid, uno más novato que el otro, pero igualmente con disposición afectiva y trabajadora. Y con una inteligencia de anticipar movimientos y órdenes a la hora de ejercer su profesión, un excelente trabajo en conjunto, también al seguir aprendiendo del oficio. Hasta ese momento surgían muy bien, pero no siempre se es de los mejores colores, la vida puede quitarte las cosas tan fácil como te las dio.

[...]

—Ambulon, First Aid —Llamó el médico más experto dentro de la sala.

—¿Qué sucede? —Fue el más joven quien volteó y preguntó, mientras que Ambulon observó en silencio.

—Terminé de archivar lo que faltaba, es tarde, terminen pronto y descansen —Decía mientras guardaba algunos utensilios y datt-pads.

—Claro, descansa —Despidió First Aid.

—Descansa —Escrachó la voz más robusta de Ambulon.

Ratchet dio una última mirada a ambos bots y se dirigió a la salida en paso normal. Sólo se escuchaban las pisadas, en sí, realmente era tarde, había un silencio total en la Lost Light. Ambos bots separados en una esquina, Ambulon se mostraba paciente a terminar rápido su trabajo, pero por otro lado, First Aid había perdido orientación en lo que hacía. Puesto que, se encontraba viendo la lista de pacientes que habían entrado últimamente a la bahía médica, debía de separar en los que ya no necesitaban volver y los que necesitaban otra visita futura, viendo el historial y diagnóstico de cada uno. Pero su mano no sabía a qué lugar dirigirse, pues su mente sólo se inclinaba a hablarle al otro recluta médico, ciertamente el silencio mecía su concentración.

Había algo que lo desconcertaba, estando tan cerca de él, y solos en aquella cerrada estadía. Ambulon le alborotaba la chispa, le hacía tener ciertas fantasías, algunas no tan inocentes. Lo admiraba, su desempeño, su agilidad, lo que era como persona, dispuesto a ayudar, y su carácter más abrumador le hacía sentir cosquilleos al escuchar la voz gruesa que le acompañaba, además de una mirada decidida y relajada. Su aura misteriosa le atraía de una forma muy peculiar. Pero una cosa le incomodaba, y apenaba; Ambulon sabía de estos sentimientos, no de su boca, más bien por cierto bot que no tenía sutileza suficiente al decir algunas cosas:

" —Ratchet, First Aid se niega a trabajar conmigo. La situación es irritable, si no acepta algo tan básico como eso, no sirve aquí —Lo dijo molesto, realmente no era que lo quería fuera de su rango, pero si no consolidan una buena forma de aportar juntos, el trabajo se haría mayoritariamente más complicado.

—Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué será? —Habló mordaz (En este caso tiene ironía aguda y malintencionada).

—¿Yo que voy a saber? —Se dispuso a responder en un tono defensivo, por el anterior usado por Ratchet.

—Vienes a hablarme a mí, antes que preguntarle a él el motivo —Dejó pesadamente una herramienta sobre la mesa.

—Cuando lo intenté me observó y no dijo nada, y se quemó con el soplete... Para luego decir que iba a verificar la quemadura al metal, y me gritó: "¡Nada personal!" , mientras se alejaba —Explicó amotinador (Actitud de oposición frente a autoridad).

—"Nada personal" ¡Ja! —Burló a lo que había escuchado, mientras se cruzó de brazos para ver la respuesta que daría el más joven.

—¿De qué te burlas? No veo lo gracioso, vine aquí para aportar, y aprender de un anciano burlesco, quién me pone a trabajar con un incompetente que no me quiere cerca, y no sé la razón. Además de que supuestamente esto era trabajo en conjunto, pero no me ayudan a una solución, y me ponen problemas innecesarios. Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad —Iba a seguir, pero vio el rostro del mayor desfigurándose ante su juicio apresurado.

—Le gustas, zoquete."

[...]

Ambulon había intentado ser paciente con la situación, con First Aid, lo había logrado, realmente no fue algo molesto, no era difícil tratar con aquel bot. Tenía disposición a actuar rápido, algo que le era muy útil, y ciertamente el autobot más joven no era alguien al que quería tenerlo lejos, era muy servicial. Intentó olvidar lo que había salido de la boca de Ratchet, para que no hubiera alguna tensión al estar cerca, y pareciera que en todo momento era así, pero a veces no le era muy difícil percibir un ligero desequilibrio anímico en el menor en algunas situaciones, se exaltaba muy fácil, o nerviosismo se denotaba en la menera de hacer las cosas, y sobre todo: A pesar de tener visor, evitaba verle al rostro.

First Aid incluso había pensado en darle parte de su energon íntimo en un frasco (El energon íntimo, es la sustancia que se encuentra rodeando la chispa, se puede extraer, hay un "ritual" en donde se extre una porción, lo que se hace especialmente para regalar como ofrenda a quien amas, quieres demasiado. Este líquido termina acabándose, si se extrae en repetidas ocasiones, de ahí que se prioriza entregar un poco a quién realmente se ama como pareja, estando seguro de que se estará junto a ella durante un lapso de tiempo muy largo. Esto se dio a entender en uno de los números de MTMTE). así para demostrar que el sentimiento era algo existente totalmente. Pero era tímido, ¿Y si era rechazado? Además de que, bien sabía que Ambulon manejaba la información de que le tenía aprecio, y algo más, pero este no mostraba interés. No tuvo iniciativa de preguntar si era real, aunque lo sabía, o de intentar algo, lo dejó pasar, cosa que al más joven le dolía. Dirigió sus manos a un compartimento entre su armadura, de ahí sacó delicadamente un frasco, sí, contenía energon íntimo de sí. Se había dado el tiempo solitariamente de extraer, tal vez, tontamente lo había pensado, dárselo a él, pero el miedo lo inundaba.

Estaban solos, no había nadie más cerca, tal vez era el momento de tener agallas y dar a conocer por cuenta propia, había que jugársela, hacer mérito. Pero de tan sólo pensarlo, sus servos comenzaron a temblar, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa bajo su mascarilla, mientras agachaba su cabeza. Pero la voz gruesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, incluso asutándolo.

—¿Ya terminaste, First Aid? Me falta poco, viendo que serás el último en salir de aquí, no olvides activar las alarmas y cerrar bien —Avisó sin verle.

—S-sí, no te preocupes —¡Claro que debía de preocuparse! La oportunidad se despojaba de sus manos.

Y eso lo puso aún más nervioso, sabía que Ambulon estaba al pendiente de él, queriendo saber si hacía las cosas a su modo, si necesitaba ayuda, si se le olvidaba algo, incluso si estaba bien. No quería pensar el que Ambulon creía que no podía hacer las cosas, que no era independiente. Ingenuamente se mentía que lo hacía porque había un interés, tal vez. Los retorcijones en su abdomen no lo hacían pensar con claridad, el pensarle y sonreír de la nada, taparse el rostro avergonzado al imaginar situaciones con él, aún así estando sólo, reír bajo su mascarilla por las veces en que se mostraba abierto a hablar de lo que sea. Verle cuando él estaba de espaldas, incluso sentirse bien por no poder enfocar su atención en otra cosa, costaba sacárselo de la cabeza.

[...]

Se llevaba los servos al procesador, el no poder sacarlo, su imagen de sus pensamientos se sentía horrible. Rasguñó la pintura, dejando tiras descoloridas, marcas del poco cuidado que tuvo al hacer roce con sus dígitos. Sus lagrimales se activaban, una aleación de distintos componentes de su cuerpo se acumulaba para ejercer una abertura a su dolor, desahogo, pero cada gota que caía era incomparable al mar de sufrimiento que atormentaba. ¿Por qué no sólo podía sacarlo y olvidar lo que vio? ¿Lo que sucedió? Era estado traumático, pero demasiado bloqueado para darse cuenta por sí mismo.

Tenía medicamentos, ¿Cuántos se había tomado ya? No había contado la cantidad, intentaba con distintas sustancias que actuaran para reprimir, pero no surgía mucho efecto. ¿Tal vez otra dosis? ¿Descansar? ¿Intentar bloquear archivos en su procesador? Necesitaba de alguien más para hacerlo, pero, ¿Quien iba a ayudar con eso? Intentó ir a acudir, pero extrañamente no podía ponerse de pie. Además de que intentó teclear y escribir en sus aparatos para mandar mensaje a alguien, a Chromedome para que ayudara con la limpieza psicológica, pero no podía, sus servos eran inservibles, temblaban de una manera aterradora, no podía comunicar a nadie, y, en su estado, llamar por comunicador no se le había ocurrido.

[...]

Observaba el pequeño frasco con el contenido, ¿Y si se lo daba en ese instante? El mayor iba a retirarse, arriesgarse a hacerlo, tal vez era la mejor opción, se dio ánimos, tenía posibilidades de ser aceptado igual a que lo contrario, no iba a implorar, sólo quería que las cosas a dieran como tenía que ser. Ladeando su procesador, vio ahí a la figura de pie y dando espalda, que le provocaba lo desconcertado, en silencio y preocupado en lo que hacía. Volteó su cuerpo, apretando con su puño el frasco, tomando aires para continuar, dio pasos sigilosos a la otra posición, sí, estaba totalmente nervioso. El sonido de su metal moviéndose, era lo único que su umbral auditivo alcanzaba, mientras más cerca estaba, más mortífero se escuchaba el sonido de su propia chispa golpeando las paredes que la contenían, queriendo escapar de su cuerpo. Apretó su mandíbula bajo su mascarilla, su pass ya había sido detenido, y estaba detrás del contrario, con un pequeño toque o aclaración de voz eran suficientes para denotar su presencia cercana.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero en ese instante, el mayor estiró su espalda, ya que estaba encorvada para ver de cerca lo que hacía sobre la mesa. Rápidamente se tragó las palabras y la tensión se apoderó, ahora lo único que quería era alejarse, el movimiento repentino, pero natural del otro médico lo había espantado. Comenzó lentamente a pasos hacia atrás, intentando no hacer un ruido que expusiera su cercanía, mientras más se alejaba, los pasos se hacían más rápidos y desesperados, algo que no trajo buenas consecuencias; al caminar de espaldas, y con la velocidad que había ganado, urgido, chocó con una de las mesas de la bahía con la parte baja de su espalda. Esclachó un sonido que retumbó rápidamente por la habitación, haciendo desaparecer el silencio por un ruido brusco y estruendoso; había sido el peso de la mesa raspando con el suelo. Además de los múltiples cristales rompiéndose al afrontar el suelo, y el líquido derramándose por distintos caminos que se habían formado.

La histeria apoderó, lo que menos quería era provocar un desastre, se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras escuchaba las estructuras romperse, y su autoestima fragmentándose. La figura de Ambulon se volteó sobresaltado por la sorpresa inesperada y abrumadora. Seguido de un rostro desesperado e inquietado por la situación.

—¡First Aid! ¡¿Qué desastre has provocado?! —Obviamente lo había pensado, vio al menor sujetandose la cabeza y tal vez con la vista desorbitada, como si no pudo detener el problema.

-Yo... -Intentó calmarse, fue un pequelo accidente, podía arreglarlo.

—¡Trabajé todo el día en las muestras!

O tal vez no.

Nunca lo había escuchado tan alterado, solía ser callado y reservado, pero su voz alzándose eran cuchillas que le traspasaban sin piedad. No había peor cosa que a quién decandaba (A quien alababa) le gruitara, y no por un pleito emocional. El mundo se cerraba sobre él, la voz lo atrapaba en una burbuja desconsolada. Quería irse del lugar, y no sabía que respuesta darle a lo provocado por su estupidez.

—Lo siento, no quería arruinar todo esto, no quería molestarte, fue un accidente —Intentó explicar, histérico.

—¿Cómo pudiste provocar todo esto? ¿A qué estabas jugando? Mira —Llamó irritado—, si querías experimentar o hacer tonterías, hazlo de tu lado la próxima vez, porque no creo aguantar otra tontería.

—¿Qué...? —Estaba algo impresionado. ¿A qué se refería con "de su lado"? Y no hacía tonterías, trabajaba como todos los demás, había sido un accidente, pero tal vez tenía razón, fue una tontería, siempre había sido una tontería intentar hacerse aparecer como una figura importante a su visión—. Este es un espacio de todos, donde se comparte, que yo sepa, no hay sectores asignados a cada uno, ¡Porque somos un equipo!

—Entonces, procura cuidar el trabajo de los demás, y no arruinar, si es en conjunto, funciona así: Uno hace su parte, y los demás tienen cuidado y ayudan si es posible —Se veía la mirada sería penetrándole—. Ahora sal de aquí para limpiar.

—¡Tú no eres quién para darme órdenes! Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero también trabajo aquí —Se defendió ofendido.

—Mejor hubieras tomado algo para limpiar, ¿No crees?

—Pero es que... ¡Tú me conversaste y me tienes aquí hablando contigo! —Se agachó para recoger de los recipientes rotos.

—Deja de recoger, es innecesario no se salvó nada, hay que barrer todo —Habló radical (En este caso con su tono afectando aún más la situación).

—¿Quieres dejar de hablarme así? —Eso había sonado abatido.

Resultaba que la situación lo estaba enloqueciendo, a parte de la incomodidad, vergüenza, pena que le causaba haber dañado el esfuerzo que había ocupado el otro médico en su trabajo. Ya se había disculpado, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba completamente derrotado, toda emoción aguerrida para defenderse, se había nublado, puesto que las palabras duras, el tono hiriente era acosador a sus sentimientos.

[...]

El hermoso tono, dulce y palabras suaves lo ahogaban en un mar de recuerdos ensangrentados, ya no eran felices, era estrepitosamente tristes, cortantes. Se afligía al no poder quitarlos, juraba que llegaban a sus receptores de audio una y otra vez, le quitaban razonamiento, sumergiendo en una locura cegada a la realidad, su mundo giraba en su habitación y su miserable condición. Quería escapar, ir tras él.

El reloj se había detenido desde que eso ocurrió, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? Era algo que no se encontraba en sus respuestas. Ahora no había nada que lo aferrara a él, era una batalla a la cual aún no estaba preparado. Su mirada no alcanzaba a donde se encontraba él ahora, amarrarse, correr, seguirlo, volver a ver su presencia, pero a esas alturas ya era algo inevitable. Quería estar en una estación del tiempo de olvido, sólo esperaba su regreso para celebrar su soledad.

Angustiado, sentía que aún lo tenía encadenado a sí, un trastorno por su mal sentir, viendo un gentío que lo observaba, pero no era más que si mismo lamentándose.

[...]

—Sólo tienes que bregar (Trabajar, luchar contra dificultades) —Indicó.

—Lo sé, Ambulon, deja de hablarme así —Ahora era él quien se irritaba también.

Ambulon observó desconforme ante la respuesta que dio, había sonado algo insolente.

—Por Primus, First Aid, te quejas de las observaciones que los demás te dan para que mejores, debes... —Fue interrumpido por algo que no esperaba, que no imaginaria que sucedería.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de gritarme?! —Dejó su cuerpo caer sobre sus rodillas, agachando la mirada.

Ambulon pensó detenidamente.

—Eres el único que está gritando aquí —Lo observó confundido, no se esperaba que el menor mostrara emociones tan a flote, y adolorido.

First Aid volvió a sentirse avergonzado, tenía razón, nadie más que él llevaba gritando hace varios nano-clics. Sus ópticos comenzaron a humectarse por los lagrimales, nada había salido como lo quería, absolutamente nada. Ambulon no gritaba, pero su voz gruesa era bastante intimidante en esa situación, que lo llevo a creer eso.

—Cómo, dime cómo no voy replicar, si sólo me recalcas lo miserable de mi desempeño y errores. Me esfuerzo, por si no te habías dado cuenta, una victoria cuenta más que muchas derrotas, pero ni eso me dan —Perdía fuerza en cada palabra, sin embargo, intentó sin descanso parecer firme, pero su frágil estado era notorio por imagen corporal y voz.

No era eso, tal vez parecía. Ambulon estaba totalmente encantado en lo que el menor podía hacer, sólo quería que mejorara rápido en su ámbito de oficio, y ahora que lo pensaba y observaba, después de escucharlo tan decepcionado, volviendo a sus propios pasos, se había comportado como un maldito arrogante, gruñón y egoísta, a la hora de tomar en cuenta todos sus logros. Se arrepentía al recordar que el menor siempre le observaba con una sonrisa bajo su máscara protectora, eso lo podría jurar, ya que siempre se mostraba alegre al estar cerca de él. Pero ahora que daba vueltas a esos momentos, y tomando en cuenta las intenciones que ya sabía del menor hacia él, ¿No habrán sido coqueteo? Muy inocentes si lo pensaba, pero, ¿Qué mejor forma de llamar la atención de una persona que siendo agradable y acogedora?

—Lo siento, no era mi intención romper tu autoestima, quería que te superaras, y ya sé que no fue de la mejor forma —Se agachó para levantarlo de su posición, llevando su servo al hombro para intentar hacerle sentir acompañado.

A lo que First Aid se contrajo, el hablar del otro sonaba relajado, con un toque afectivo. Sin embargo, se dispuso a no levantar la mirada, ahora sentía un enredo de conexiones en su cerebro, emociones, temores, pensamientos, y Ambulon. Ya no entendía correctamente las intenciones del otro. ¿Se había preocupado y quería consolarlo?

—Puedes arrancarme la Spark del pecho. Pero no quería que redugeras a un murmullo lo que tenía que decir —Ciertamente, lo había hecho, Ambulon equiparaba todo su sentir. Pero no significaba que podía callarlo, realmente quería decirlo con sus palabras, pero la actitud que tomó el médico mayor provocó un giro en la trama, aunque todo había partido por el error del menor en el accidente.

—First Aid —Nombró, no había entendido lo que dijo—, ¿Qué intentas decir?

—¡Tsk! Nada, olvidalo, voy a limpiar esto —Comenzó a amontonar los cristales a un lado con su servo. Todo esto, a ánimos muy bajos, sus pómulos se alertaban para no dejar salir la mezcla de líquidos en los lagrimales.

—Voy a ayudarte —El tono había cambiado radicalmente, el meaculpa comenzó a golpetear su razonamiento, percibió un dolor en él: su silencio, negación a mirarlo.

Ambos, en silencio, comenzaron a recoger las fragmentaciones, Ambulon lo hacía más rápido, pero First Aid era más lento, iba a pedirle que fuera a descansar, creyó que estaba cansado. Abrió su boca para dar el comunicado, pero su vista se interesó a un color resaltante, en una de las manos tenía el típico color del energon, pero este brillaba un poco más, pensó que se había lastimado de alguna forma. Dirigió su mano por la curiosidad, tomando desprevenido al menor, de forma que no pudo evitar que Ambulon tomara el frasco con su energon íntimo, iba a replicar, pero sin saber qué decir, dirigió su servo rápidamente y de forma eufórica para quitar el recipiente, a lo que Ambulon estiró aún más su extremidad para que no la alcanzase.

—¡Dame eso! —Gritó inquieto, pero al ver que Ambulon hizo un quite para no devolverlo, se echó hacia atrás nervioso.

—¿Y esto? —Preguntó observando mejor el objeto, intentando recordar si había sido algo de su trabajo que logró salvarse a la caída.

—¡Dámelo! ¡Es mío! —Nuevamente estiró su servo, ahora mostrándose imponente.

—¿Tuyo? —Dijo sin prestarle atención, ahora que lo veía bien, no era nada con lo que haya trabajado. Pero viendo el diseño delicado del frasco, adornos esculturales al igual que en la tapa, supo de qué se trataba. Simplemente quedó sin palabras—. ¿First... Aid?

Y el nombrado apretó su mandíbula mientras cerraba sus ópticos con fuerza, realmente dolía, realmente no quería que hubiera ocurrido así. Sólo se dispuso a guardar silencio, esperando la vergüenza y juicio que se apoximaba por parte del contrario. Ahora se apuñalaba a sí mismo por haber dicho que el contenido era suyo.

—¿Para quién es esto? —Y ahí estaba otra vez, el tono grueso que retumba en sus audios. Preguntando atacante, así lo sentía.

— Para nadie, no importa, sólo dámelo. ¡Dámelo ya! —Gritó al ver que Ambulon hacía receptores sordos y no hacía lo que pedía.

—¿Tienes a alguien importante en tu vida? —Estaba la interrogante, por lo sabido anteriormente, creía que iba dirigido a él, pero que el menor evitaba decirlo.

—¡Eso no te importa! ¡Te digo que me lo des!

—Quiero saber de quién es, dímelo ya —Nuevamente estiró su brazo para que no lo alcanzara—. Aquí, ahora, me hace pensar que era para este momento, ¿Acaso es para mí, First Aid?

Y eso fue chocante, no entendía cómo podía hablar tan directamente sin molestias en la glosa. De cierta manera, llegaba a ser hiriente al no tener cuidado, provocaba heridas al orgullo, en sus emociones, en lo que había creído. Y el silencio abrumó, tenía miedo de hablar, no quería escuchar más quejas, no quería oír lo incompetente y estúpido de lo que había intentado hacer, de lo vergonzoso que pudo verse, y es que estaba así totalmente, no quería mostrarse tan débil, intimidado. Pero simplemente la situación era delicada.

—Pido que respondas, ¿Acaso es para mí? —Volvió a preguntar, pero con un tono más sutil, empático.

Si no fuera por fuerza de voluntad que acumulaba en el momento, haciéndose recordar que no había hecho nada malo, solamente su Spark acontecía una atracción sentimental, y también pensando en que era una buena persona, actuando y respondiendo a lo que sentía. Incluso no quería pestañear, debido a que soltaría fluidos que en esos momentos lubricaban de más sus ópticos.

—Pensaba darte eso, ahora se me presentó la oportunidad, cuando me acerqué, recurrí a alejarme, no quería molestarte y, no era mi momento. Cuando iba a volver a mi lugar, pasé a llevar la mesa y... —Se había detenido, su voz se quebrajaba en cada palabra que se veía forzada a sonar monótona, pero sus ópticos ya habían comenzado a desbordar lubricante, daba gracias a que su forma tenía mascarilla y visor que cubriera su rostro.

Y sintió el rígido nudo en su garganta, era evidente el brusco movimiento que sus emociones hacían para salir a flote. Una pincelada de dolor sintió, sí, sus propios sentimientos, emociones comenzaron a actuar como garras rasgando el equilibrado sentir que tenía hace unos momentos. Comenzó a pensar, y comenzaba a creer que no merecía aquel tormento que no se imaginaba. Pero se sintió extrañado, sus propias emociones habían sido obsoletas, olvidadas por un largo tiempo, hace mucho que no se daba la idea de querer a alguien más de lo comúnmente cercano. Y el menor estaba en ese estado fragil por su culpa, fácilmente se pudo haber llegado a un acuerdo pacífico, sin imporar el resultado, decisión que hubieran tomado ambos a la situación. Pero todo había dado un vuelco hiriente directamente, se sentía culpable, haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo sentir bien. No se puede pisotear la moral, la palabra, dañar los sentimientos de alguien que tan amablemente y sensible los ofreció, escogiendo entre tantos. Abriendo algo tan puro y fuerte, que en un ambiente aguerrido no prosperaba. Alguien dispuesto condicionar nada, más que un mutuo interés y protección, aún siendo testigo de tener que estar obligado a defenderse del entorno mortífero. Alguien dispuesto a no disparar; sino a hablar. Una alma, una antorcha que ayudaba a seguir un camino cegado y oscurecido por la batalla de otros; y lo vio, aliviándose, y sonrió.

Y el menor levantó la mirada, con temor, y eso lo emputecía, porque él amaba a Ambulon, había llegado demasiado lejos al observarlo, aprendiendo, idolatrándolo. Un maldito amor que dañaba, tan fresco, que helaba todo otro sentimiento. Pero el miedo ahí estaba, hacia Ambulon, estaba aterrado, de que lo creyera un arrastrado, un acontecimiento errado; un estorbo del cual burlarse por su fantasía tan desagradable. Tenía miedo de que se riera: y lo hacía.

—Ambulon... —Murmuró, paralizado al verlo.

Y seguía viendo, con una sonrisa cálida, extraña, si se pensaba, anomalía en su rostro trivial. Pero encantadora. Y soltó una risilla mientras le seguía observando, no lo había escuchado reír así antes.

—Ambulon —Volvió a nombrar, defensivo, ¿Acaso se burlaba? Era lo que temía, y de ser así, lo peor y atosigante que pudo haber hecho fue fijarse en alguien tan cruel e inconsecuente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

Se le quedo viendo, estaba confundido, esa expresión le nublaba la razón, no podía descifrar, y tampoco el tono de voz. Después de unos segundos, volviendo en sí por la pregunta inquietante, alzó la voz para marcar ua presencia que no había sido vencida aún, no ante alguien como él; que creía en ese momento.

—¡Dámelo ya! —Nuevamente se lanzó a intentar quitar el objeto que le pertenecía. Y otra vez fue denegado.

—Pero, si esto es mío —Había sonado fatuo.

Y nuevamente las palabras no pudieron salir de la boca, era como si se la tapara con el servo y apretara fuertemente. ¿Que había querido decir con eso? Ya no sabía si caer en su juego desgraciado, que sería cada vez más una bazofia existencial, producto de la burla con la que el otro atacaba. Y la rabia surgió, consigo mismo, hacia el otro, por la situación:

—¡¿Tan malo fue fijarme en ti?! ¡Fue mi error! ¡Estoy seguro de que no volveré a sentir algo por alguien tan egocéntrico! ¡Soy alguien! ¡No me veas como una basura a un lado de ti! —Gritó desesperado, no tenía como defenderse ante algo como eso, ante alguien así—. ¡Dámelo te digo! —Se lanzó con fuerza, decidido a traerlo de vuelta consigo, pero el movimiento voluntario de Ambulon, echándose hacia atrás, para que el menor quedara apoyado en su pecho y abdomen al perder el equilibrio, lo hizo entrar en un nerviosismo y vergüenza abismal.

Y Ambulon, haciendo receptores sordos a las quejas y barbaridades dirigidas a su persona, sonrió ante el berrinche, porque así lo consideraba, aquí no lo estaba observando en menos. ¿Qué no se puede sonreír ante los pequeños momentos emotivos? Observó, atrevido al rostro oculto que se encontraba paralizado sobre su cuerpo.

—Energon íntimo, ¿Eh? —Observó el frasco, alzándolo a la vista de ambos, sonriendo mientras veía el contenido, a lo que el menor hizo rechinar su dentadura ante lo que consideraba burla—, que hermoso detalle, ¿Qué haré? ¿Beberlo? ¿Guardarlo? ¿Vertirlo en mi cuerpo? ¿Te imaginas eso? Wow, caminar con escencia de First Aid, atraería la atención de cuerpos sedientos e insatisfechos con tu olor —Mordió su labio inferior a propósito, a la vista del otro médico, quien seguía sin palabras y nisiquiera atinaba a salirse de la posición embarazosa.

Eso había sonado completamente fuera de normas, de la faceta común, provocativamente fuera del vocabulario usual que Ambulon usaba. Ahora la sonrisa lasciva de su rostro no desaparecía con nada, mientras que First Aid se sumergía en una fosa que lo degeneraba, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasado? Para él era uno de los misterios existenciales.

—Deja de burlarte, yo tengo sentimientos —Suplicó abatido, el furor (Agitación violenta del ánimo) sobreargaba cualquier depósito en su estructura interna encargada de seleccionar y separar emociones. Estaba agotado, comenzaba a dar la lucha perdida, no se podía hablar con alguien así. Por lo que, devastado, iba a levantarse, olvidado de una vez por todas lo sucedido, y el tacto tan cercano que lograba ahora, que antes lo creía el nirvana; ahora no era más que un juicio equivocado.

—Pero, First Aid, lo conseguiste. Bien jugado —La mirada traviesa, ya era imposible que saliese de su rostro.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó torpemente, sus receptores de sentidos se vieron bloqueados por la abrumante situación confusa, el cerebro en su estructura interna ya no podía asemejar emociones o separarlas; su mente estaba vacía, nada podía resolver.

—Ahora me tienes, First Aid. Estoy aquí para Ti —Comenzaba a rodearlo con su servo, apretando contra sí desde su espalda.

—N-no J-juegues —Rogó abatido, siendo cercenado por el llamativo, pero burdo vocabulario que el médico mayor estaba usando. Se asqueaba, pero más de sí mismo por haberse fijado en alguien como él, comenzaba a tener una furia con respecto eso, había perdido tanto tiempo, luchado por algo que creía inalcanzable, pero ahora: Uno de los hijos del sadismo.

—¿Tengo que repetirlo? First Aid, acepto tu obsequio. Sé que es repentino y rápido, para mi también es inesperado. Dejemos atrás las diferencias y hagamos una visión mutua —Había abierto más sus piernas, mientras que, con su servo libre, se daba soporte y equilibrio desde el suelo, así haciendo una posición más alocada para ambos, mientras que lo empujaba y apretaba contra su propio cuerpo—. Sé que es rápido, espontáneo, yo también estoy algo impresionado. Pero, a veces las decisiones se reducen sólo a un momento.

Eran golpes directos a la chispa, no malos, funcionaban como reanimación a lo que momentos antes le había sucedido. Estaba completamente helado, pero no era problema, nada que Ambulon no pudiera calentar. Ciertamente la distancia era nula, lo que le provocaba estar boquiabierto, realmente había desaparecido de sus discos lo que pensaba anteriormente del mayor, se había camuflado en una enorme verguenza y poca lucidez en su razonamiento.

¡Grande Primus, que le dio la vida! ¡Oh, por Vector Sigma, que le permitió sus emociones!

[...]

Despiadado Primus, que lo hace afrontar esa maldita vida. Maldito Vector Sigma, que tan vil y cruel forma de sentir dolor le dio.

Se sentía como el desgarrador servo del mismo Unicron, apretaba asfixiantemente a su chispa, y de forma sadica rasgaba, fragmentándola, pulverizado, haciendo de los hermosos recuerdos la peor tortura, desagradable acontecer en su frágil mente y Spark.

Deseaba que terminase, incluso irse con él; que su servo lo jalara y llevará consigo; Cumpliendo la promesa de no dejarlo ir.

Pensaba ingenuamente que en algún punto lograría sanar lo debilitado que estaba, pero para eso se necesitaban más chispas, y para aquél cybertroniano desolado en la oscuridad y cuatro paredes, en ese entonces; no estaban.

[...]

Ambulon iba a actuar, pero vio cierto estado paranoico del menor, este estaba temblando, lo que le asustó un poco, creyó que se adentraba en un lapso ansioso o catatonico (La catatonía es un síndrome psicomotor, uno de los síntomas es el movimiento corporal de más y rapidez en gestos). Chasqueó su glosa, esperaba que no fuera algo así, pero realmente creía otra cosa.

—¿First Aid?

—¿Tú... Estás diciendo que me das una oportunidad? —Para decirlo intentó olvidar que estaba a la nada de distancia.

El mayor soltó otra risilla, no había sido alucinación, había sonado hermosa y era una victoria para First Aid, podría decirse que votó agua de arcoiris desde su boca, mientras sus ojos se desorvitaban.

—Mejor déjame ver quién se oculta detrás de esto —Había dejado de atraer el cuerpo del contrario para golpetear la mascarilla—, quítate la mascarilla y el visor. Por favor, claro —Sonrío lascivo.

First Aid comenzó a pensar, ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que veía? Ciertamente lo ponía nervioso, nunca antes le había mostrado su rostro. Se alejó un poco, tomando espacio para quitar ambas cosas con uno de sus servos, antes de un suspiro pugnoso por afrontar una indescifrable reacción del otro para cuando viera. Sus servos se movieron delicadamente, mientras que los ópticos de ambulon esperaban ansiosos por identificar cada parte y interpretar su imagen. Fue una proesa, acción valiente por parte del menor, eran cosas que le avergonzaban, pero rápidamente tomó la decisión de lanzarse.

Cerró sus ópticos, para cuando comenzó a quitar los objetos. Lo primero que liberó fueron sus labios, una boca en donde se veía su inquietud, asustadisa, pero incitadora a moldearla, morder y probar. Los ópticos de Ambulon destellaron al observar, se veía un blanco apetecible, y sorprendido, relamió sus propios labios, sediento. Lo segundo en liberarse, fueron sus ópticos, para cuando sacó el visor, estos estaban cerrados, abriéndose después lentamente para acostumbrar la luz que llegaba de una forma más condensada. Dos faros de un celeste apaciguado, resaltantes que daban una mirada tierna, como un niño viendo nuevos orisontes dentro de su corta vida; pero veía a Ambulon, que era la más lejana meta, pero ahora la había superado.

—De haberme mostrado esto, no habría sido necesario darme tu oferta de energon íntimo —Habló enderezando su espalda, acercándose al menor, sugetándolo de la cintura, mientras que este estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas.

—No juegues —Dijo tímido, intentando ocultar su rostro.

Pasó de pensarle en secreto a tenerlo a poca distancia, cerca, desprotegido de su presencia. Ahora no sabía que hacer, pero no quería quedar como un bot con pánico escénico, quería demostrar que sus sentimientos eran contingentes, fuertes, que le llevarían a tomar decisiones más allá de su asimilar. Por lo que tomó fuerzas para lanzarse a besarlo, lo tomó por ambas mejillas, siendo el que daba la fuerza en él. Ambos cayeron en el momento, Ambulon se fue de espaldas hasta quedar acostado, mientras que sonría en el acto por la sorpresa árida por saciar más, pero humeda a la vez. Los servos con los que ceñía, apretaba la cintura del menor, los dirigió a sus glúteos en un movimiento vivaz, volviendo a ajustar el agarre, elevando la cadera, obligando a First Aid arquear su espalda, mientras se apoyaba con sus rodillas.

Y en sus labios había otra historia, un beso recíproco (Que se daba igual a ambos), flamuroso, atosigador, buscaban llenar la boca del otro. Ambulon se vio sorprendido, no creía que el menor fuera tan ardiente, precipitado para ofrecer semejante caricia, lo que le enloqueció. Pero por otro lado, First Aid daba su mayor esfuerzo para no disgustar a su amado. Por más que su forma de besar fuera algo torpe, lograba seguir el ritmo a temperatura que ambos comenzaban a expulsar. Sus dentaduras eran armas de defensa, aunque Ambulon la usaba para atacar, comenzó a morder los labios lícitos que le eran ahora.

—Nh... Mh —Se quejaba al sentir los dientes apretándose. Por lo que Ambulon sólo disfrutaba de los quejidos pequeños.

Ambas glosas estimuladas, sus bocas saltaban líquido, tan sólo en pensar al otro, estas se llenaban y mezclaban con la contraria. Ambos alientos haciendo una majestuosa climatización. Y los servos de Ambulon comenzaron un recorrido sin retorno, sin dirección, una exploración traviesa, sentir cada forma, inclinación, desformación y textura que el cuerpo tenía. Sentir los servos ansiosos y enloquecidos, moviéndose con glamour, diciendo que ya era un impase (Sin salida), porque de sus brazos ya nadie podría quitarlo, espiando, siendo uno de los protagonistas en la necesidad de expresar lo que en su cuerpo comenzaba a acontecer.

Había sido la sentencia que First Aid se dio, al besarlo, tan sólo logró avivar la llama fugaz que buscaba escape en el cuerpo del mayor, le estaba ganando, unas ganas enormes de olvidarse un poco de todo lo demás, centrarse en quién le había cambiado por completo el rumbo de sus planes para esta noche. Y comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Llegar a algo más? Iba a intentarlo, subir los ánimos del menor, excitarlo para que accediera, o incluso que pidiera también, era una total contingencia (Con posibilidad se que ocurra o no), pero al caso, provocaría tomar una de los rumbos.

Entre el beso que aún seguía erradicándose, Ambulon movió nuevamente sus servos, haciendo presión en la zona lumbar, acariciando la curvatura que se hacía en la espalda por arquearla, era una zona sensible, el tacto se tomaba como una molestia cosquilleante que provocaba tensarse, apretaba, encajaba sus dígitos, a lo que el menor daba suspiros profundos que inundaban la boca más feroz.

—Nh... Ambulon —Soltó en una pequeña contracción.

—First Aid —Rápidamente volvió a buscar su boca, profanándola por completo, alcanzado un punto extravagante. Y maliciosamente, pero sin buscar dañar, comenzó a utilizar sus conocimientos de oficio para buscar la aceptación de un cóito con su pequeño médico.

Bajó sus servos en un movimiento lento, pero provocativo hasta por sobre los glúteos, posicionando en la separación de ambas piernas, en donde comenzó a apretar y jalar en direcciones opuestas, por lo que el menor exhaló sorprendido al darse cuenta que su zona trasera estaba siendo removida, la rotación de las extremidades estaba siendo forzada. Observó al rostro de Ambulon, nervioso, no comprendía la razón de ello, pero rápidamente perdió el interés por otro beso que el mayor le incitó a formular. Ambulon sonreía mientras seguía jugando con la zona bucal, veía a First Aid tan pequeño, tierno y extrovertido, simpático, afectuoso, se le hacía tan llamativo. Las piernas del menor comenzaron a temblar levemente, el movimiento avivaba su fragilidad para ser pronto cargado y prepararse a un desgaste físico.

De un jalón repentino, ya se encontraba debajo de ambulon, después de una rotación poco clara que sufrió para quedar en aquel lugar. La sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro del mayor, quién inmovilizó los brazos del menor por sobre su cabeza. Después de plasmar un corto, pero alocado y peligroso beso en sus labios y cavidad, bajó dejando un camino con su lengua hasta su cuello, en donde el portador de ser el manipulado mordió sus labios propios fuertemente para calmar un alarido con ganas de salir por sentir una boca poco tranquila en el lugar. Era como un depredador atacando uno de los puntos vitales para dejar sin aliento. Fue gratificante percibir con sus labios la vibración que cruzaba la garganta por la voz silenciada. No dudó en morder, besar, languetear, depredar levemente para ayudarles a salir. Era un salamero (Alguien que que interactúa de una forma, pero por la espalda tiene otras intenciones), quería demostrarle que realmente estaba interesado en acogerlo en su vida, pero por otro lado, la pulsión sexual ya había comenzado, y llevar a cabo liberar esa carga, estaba en sus intenciones. Era alguien que se había contenido por mucho tiempo, y ahora tenía oportunidad con alguien especial, ¿Quién, siendo amante del placer, no lo intenta? Y First Aid, ciertamente tenía su conciencia en otro ciberespacio. O la delirante sensación que atacaba su cuello era uno de los placeres del paraíso, o una tortura violenta.

Dejando la zona afectada descansar un momento, para darle un respiro oportuno al menor, depositó besos traviesos mientras bajaba a su abdomen, el menor se encorvaba en cada uno, intentando apaciguar la pesada llegada de temperatura que obligaba a tomar medidas internas para contrarrestar. Estiraba sus brazos, como si intentará alcanzar algo para sujetarse de algo por el movimiento que Había en sus sistemas. Había dejado líquido que pintaba la amarmadura, pequeños canales y marcas de su presencia ahí. Después de disfrutar de su abdomen, comenzó a bajar aún más, a lo que First Aid se alertó.

—¡Ambulon! —Habló más fuerte, dando a entender la razón.

Esperó un segundo quejido que no llegó, tal vez porque el menor no sabía reaccionar ante eso. Y antes de tocar el chapado de su entre pierna, soltó un abundante siseo por el desconcierto, ansiedad y desesperación a esa escena tan intimidante a que la boca tocara la zona, provocando un futuro ardor despiadado; pero fue salvado por el mismo que iba a cometer el acto.

—First Aid —Llamó alzado solamente la visión, aún amenazando la zona con la cercanía de su boca. Habló con una voz agitada, parecida al tono de alguien conteniendo ira, pero sólo era la excitación que alcanzaba a contagiar hasta la punta de sus digitos. Después de observar unos segundos, subió para quedar frente a frente—. ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

La pregunta intencionalmente directa, arrasó con la seguridad que tenía en ese momento. Hace unos minutos sufría desconsolado, pero ahora tenía la posibilidad de llegar a una intimidad mayor con quien fantaseó por mucho tiempo. Ciertamente estaba totalmente nervioso, pero la situación estaba para dar más. Suspiró asustado, a lo que Ambulon tomó una de las mejillas con su servo.

—Sólo quiero satisfacer a ambos —Volvió a sonreír, esta vez más cálido.

Y sus ópticos se vieron encandilados a semejante preciosura, realmente encontraba hermoso a ese cybertroniano; Ambulon lo complementaba. Devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego tapó su rostro con sus servos, cubriendo sus ópticos, pero el levantamieto de ambos extremos de su boca seguía intacto. Sí, nervioso totalmente, pero feliz.

—No seas tan duro —Le fue imposible reír.

—Hasta que aguante tu voz —Rio lascivo, después yendo a atacar su boca, formulando un beso divertido con risas de por medio.

Ambulon se quitó se encima, parandose correctamente, extendido su servo para levantar al menor. Fue la seguridad demostrada en el apretón. Cuando ambos estaban de pie, volvieron a acercarse mientras reían, no podían parar de sentirse vitales y de alejarse. Se podía reducir toda una vida una mirada sincera.

—Pequeño médico, Espera un momento —Lo alzó desde sus muslos, mientras el menor lo abrazó por el cuello para ayudar con su peso. Y en un beso de disturbio de la normalidad mientras caminaban, lo dejó sentado en una de las mesas, en la más desocupada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó confundido al ver que se alejaba.

—Nada malo —Respondió despreocupado mientras cerraba la compuerta y se dirigía a una de las repisas, sacando algo pequeño, para luego volver donde el menor.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un poco de la aleación en la que estuviemos trabajando —Respondió observando el frasco.

—¿El energon bajo en grados?

—Si, no es tan necesario, así que no será problema usarlo para ti.

—¿Y el energon que te di?

—Aquí —Mostró su otro servo—. Yo sabré que uso darle —Sonrió atrevido, para luego guardarlo en un compartimiento de su pecho.

Y después de un entretiempo, Ambulon volvió su rostro a una expresión de degustandor. Tenía una sazón poco piadosa. Abrió las piernas del menor, mientras este tragó fluido bucal, apoyándose con ambos servos más atrás de su cuerpo a un lado de la mesa. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando calmar sus nervios, pero estos se alzaron al no esperar que el mayor se arrodillaba en el suelo, quedando a la altura de su entrepierna.

—Aquí es cuando te despojas de lo lógico —Sonrío con la óptica apagada, para luego mirar al menor, ansioso.

Y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, no pudo evitar apretar sus puños, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba, estaba siendo acechado por un peligro que arraigaba a hacerle forzar su voz, llevar su cuerpos otros extremos, abrir una locura psicodélica que podía vivirla con quién sería el provocador principal.

Y acercó su rostro a la zona más delicada que un cuerpo podía tener en ámbitos de umbral, el menor nuevamente siseó por la desesperación de saber que se iba a hacer un descontrol en el lugar. Ambulon plasmó su rostro, abrazado al menor por su cintura, así haciendo fuerza para lograr un abrazo a esa altura.

—¡Ambulon! —Expulsó sorprendido e inquieto, intentó no hacer mayores altercados por aquélla pequeña acción.

Volvía a sisear, provocado por inhalar aire mientras apretaba la dentadura. Ambulon comenzó a molestar la zona dando diminutos besos, leves roces que hacía con sus labios, a lo que el menor intentaba contener la ansiedad que le provocaba. Y haciendo receptores sordos a lo que el menor anteriormente había dicho, sonrió inevitablemente al darle vueltas a lo que ocurría; Estaba a punto de realializarle un trabajo bastante agradable, además de que era algo a lo que dedicaría su completa actitud. First Aid intentaba mantener su cuerpo estable, no mover tanto sus piernas y cadera, pero tener la cabeza de su superior entre extremidades inferiores lo atosigaba.

Aún se mantenía firme, sólo hasta que Ambulon volvió a apretar su rostro contra la zona pelvica del médico más joven. A lo que rápidamente reaccionó con tensar sus piernas, sentía el calor proveniente de la boca del contrario chocar contra la tapa de sus sistemas, contagiándose el calor que ambas zonas comenzaban a emitir. Acción que el mayor hacia a propósito para molestar aquella parte, inhalando y exhalando aire desde sus interiores para al momento de compartir la temperatura, calentaba la contraria, la tapa del chapado que cubría sus sistemas íntimos se calentaba por la cercanía y acción, después de unos momentos sintiendo la climatización totalmente tormentoza. First Aid comenzaba a removerse, el calor alzado en su zona ya le molestaba, intentaba subirse un poco más en la mesa, alejarse del rostro, pero Ambulon lo abrazaba e inmovilizaba. El bot mayor había sido ingenioso, bien sabía que si no se calentaban los sistemas por dentro, ayudar desde el exterior era funcional de igual forma, obviamente no sucedía naturalmente como sería en alguien que se comienza a excitar, pero estimula los receptores de temperatura en lugar, provocando que el energon fluya con mayor dispersión y acumulación. Se provocaba una dilatación en las vías más exteriores y una contracción en las interiores, dejando atrapada una cantidad de fluido necesaria para que el cable tenga la necesidad de ser expulsado, al igual que el líquido acumulado, por que desalojar la presión era tan esperada y era un factor que daba satisfacción al momento en que ocurría.

—Ambulon —Esta vez habló quejumbroso, la temperatura elevada molestaba enormemente, sentía un infierno vivaz.

—Libera a mini First Aid y podemos llegar a un acuerdo para encargarme de tu problema de calor —Habló sin levantar el rostro, estaba sólo preocupado de apurar el proceso, mientras hacía caer hilos de fluido bucal en la tapa, haciendo un afrodisíaco tormento.

Después de unos segundos, energon caía por los bordes de la tapa de chapado que encerraba el cable, Ambulon no dudo lamer unas gotas traviesas que se habían escabullido por la separación de la armadura, pero dejaría el resto. Al sentir la glosa irrumpiendo en la zona que comenzaba a decaer ante las caricias estimulantes, se hacía más sensible a los toques. Aquel tacto no ayudó, la glosa también estaba a temperatura elevada, funcionó para derrotar la osadía del menor y hacerlo ceder en el esconder su cable.

Ahí estaba, avergonzado, pero lo dejó a vista, mayoritariamente rojo con unas partes blancas que adornaban a medida que este se engrosaba, con diminutos toques amarillos, su extremidad combinaba pacíficamente con la gama de colores que traía su estructura en general. Se mostraba erecto, sensible, había comenzado a expulsar una pequeña cantidad de lubricante por la punta. Ambulon, después de observar simulando alzar una ceja mientras sonreía coqueto, First Aid tan sólo atinó a dar una mueca desesperada al ver la situación que pronto enfrentaría. Suspiró con su garganta contraída cuando Ambulon acercó su boca al cable. Dirigió sus manos a tomarlo, levantado por la base de la cabeza, sopló a la punta de este, por lo que First Aid escondió su cuello, el viento que azotó era frío, cualquier movimiento y tacto era considerado como invasión externa en su umbral, estaba totalmente sensible. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, tocando a penas con sus labios la punta del cable, haciendo la tensión en el ambiente se volcara a una inquietud. Nuevamente lo paranoico estaba presente en el menor, tenía su miembro topando con el rostro de su Spark amada; una locura. Ambulon depositó un beso pequeño, manchando sus labios con el lubricante que emanaba, los lamió, observando al rostro del menor, quien sólo observaba fatigado todo lo que hacía, además de las reacciones corporales que tenía ante los movimientos del otro. Abrió su boca extensamente, colocado la cabeza del cable entre sus dientes, observando travieso nuevamente.

—Ambulon, ¿Q-qué...? —Murmuró sin saber qué hacer, lo único en que pensaba era que el contrario en cualquier momento apretaría su mandíbula.

—¿Ah? —Murmuró sonriente, después comenzo a expulsar, exhalar aire caliente que salía de recién haber bombeado. Acogiendo e igualando la temperatura de su boca y cable ageno.

—Nh... No hagas eso —Pidió volviendo a esconder su cuello y cerrando su óptica.

Puede que aquéllas situaciones le hayan provocado ciertas elevaciones en su renglón, recta mostrando el nivel de cuánto su cuerpo había sentido los disturbios. Pero se disparó considerablemente cuando el cable fue entrometido con cuidado en la cabidad bucal, acción que el mismo Ambulon hizo. Sintió la calidez infaltable en un oral, un clima caliente que abordaba todo el cable a medida que avanzaba, dando una burbuja espesa en ello. Mientras que el mayor sintió de igual forma meter el miembro, estaba ardiendo y palpitante. Rodeó el cable con su glosa, ayudando para no lastimar con su dentadura. First Aid comenzó soltar leves quejidos mientas el mayor movía su glosa, intentaba cerrar sus piernas, pero el que Ambulon estuviera ahí, lo impedía.

—Nh... Ah —Expulsaba pacíficamente, hasta el momento, se producía un relajo en su zona, la presión seguía, pero el liviano roce y cavidad húmeda, acogía de una forma templada y dulce, pero el ardor que continuaba, amumentaba conforme los segundos avanzaban y Ambulon tomaba otro ritmo.

Comenzó un vaivén delicado, acolchando la entrada y salida del cable con la glosa propia, el volumen de la voz del menor aumentaba, y esta no se podía silenciar aunque cerrara su boca o estrujara su laringe. Su espalda estaba más rígida, era la forma en que intentaba mantenerse firme ante las oleadas quisquillosas que se formaban desde la cabeza de su cable, y a su vez se extendían a la parte del abdomen, pasando la zona pelvica. Ambulon apresuró la rapidez continúa que llevaba, mientras que al mismo tiempo apretaba más su boca. First Aid Intentaba dilatar su vía por donde su voz fluía, así para lograr que los alaridos cada vez menos controlados no sonaran tan gangosos y afligidos, pero para su desaprobación, esa era la forma en que se manifestaba el alucinante bombeo de energía.

—¡Ah! ¡A-Ambulon! —Gritó al sentir su cable encajando con la garganta del nombrado.

—Vamos, First Aid, no seas avaro con tu cuerpo. Déjame probar —Dijo después de quitar el miembro de su boca. Mirado travieso a los ópticos del mas joven, se veía exaltado.

Hace un tiempo, First Aid recreaba en su mente un momento así con Ambulon, podía avegonzarze de tan sólo imaginarlo, pero ahora que lo vivía, era incomparable, el sentirlo, verlo a él, percibiendo su aura titubeante, pero si comenzaba a darle vueltas al comportamiento, sentía que algo no andaba bien. Ambulon solía ser distante, pero a pesar de que se le haya declarado, todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, a pesar de que todo parecía ser perfecto, percibía cierto disgusto en Ambulon que ocultaba en una mirada pícara. Esto le daba un ancla que le impedía seguir con seguridad, nuevamente tendría que darse fuerzas y atreverse a preguntar.

Ambulon rodeó el miembro con uno de sus servos, sugetando de la base para luego volver a meterlo en su boca, esta vez guiando directamente a su garganta.

—¡Aah! —Comenzó a juntar sus piernas, pero el servo libre de Ambulon se dirigió a una de ellas, empujando para abrir paso a su zona afectada deliberadamente.

Una situación que se volvía cada vez más gozativicial, adulterada, producto de que ambos ponían de su parte. Ambulon comenzó a succionar el miembro, llevando la mayoría de la presión que se encontraba en la extensión, hacia la punta. El sonido del chupeteo desenfrenado razonaba en sus receptores, haciendo imaginar lo deliberada de la situación calurosa y fenomenalmente afrodicia. First Aid se echó hacia adelante, necesitaba mover alguna parte de su cuerpo para aflojarse. Abrazó a Ambulon por la espalda y nuca, sosteniéndose, para su suerte, no estaba de pie, estos perdían fuerza y daban pequelos temblores. Su cable se encontraba rodeado de saliva, mojado, húmedo, caliente, y la succión seguía siendo una delirante situación.

—Ah, ¡Aghr! Mhh... ¡A-Ambulon! ¿Acaso t-tú, ngh... haces esto, obligado? ¡Nh! —Lo había preguntado, estaba asustado por la respuesta, creía que eso ya lo había pasado, pero el desconcierto volvió a abrumar por la actitud que creía no totalmente sincera.

Ambulon dejó de lamer al escuchar aquella pregunta, sacó cuidadosamente el miembro de su boca, quedando con procesador agachado mientras pensaba. De cierta forma, también fue un respiro necesario y merecido para el menor, su cuerpo se tranquilizó después de una intensidad prolongada.

El mayor apoyó si rostro a un lado del miembro, ¿Sintiendo su temperatura? ¿Tramaba alguna otra forma de darle gozo? ¿Simplemente estaba jugando? Pero nuevamente buscó el cable, esta ves usaba sus labios y lengua, depositaba algo parecido a chupetones en la longitud de este, cuando llegó a la punta, tan sólo volvió a abrazar al menor, presionando su rostro contra el miembro. El médico menor se tensó, pero intentó soltar sus piernas nuevamente ante los pequeños estímulos que afrontaba. Los brazos del mayor rodeaban su cintura, nuevamente sintió la respiración calurosa golpeando su miembro, Ambulon exhalaba e inhalaba forzosamente para inundar aún más. No tomando en consideración la pregunta anteriormente hecha, siguió disfrutando de lo que hacía en el lugar, inhalaba aire por la vía del receptor olfativo, apegando al cable, quedando descansado ahí, incitando al menor, embriagándose con el olor atrayente que expulsaba, queriendo sentir e interpretar cada detalle. Olfateando tan sólo por gusto propio, tan dulce, dándose a sí una descarga reanimadora a sus impulsos. Mientras que con un sercvo abría más las piernas, el otro lo dirigió a la espalda baja, haciendo fuerza para jalar, atraer y hundir más su rostro en la zona frágil y ajena.

—A-Ambulon... —Volvió a llamar, soportando el infierno que yacía por culpa del rostro.

No se esperaba que Ambulon subiera buscando su boca, accedió instantáneamente, pero entristecido por no recibir repuesta, sus labios se cerraban más por la intolerancia que surgía por la intranquilidad que provocaba la situación. Un servo de Ambulon se dirigió a tomar el frasco que había tomado del estante. No tuvo problemas en abrirlo mientras besaba al menor con movimientos oscilantes y alocados, quien intentaba dar lo mismo, pensando que sus toques eran puros. Metió los dígitos en el frasco, utilizando un movimiento de garra para extraer parte del gelatinoso líquido. Dirigió su servo por debajo del cable, golpeteando la tapa del segundo conducto, dejando en el lugar escurrir parte del líquido. First Aid, sin más preámbulo, después de todo, ya habían comenzado, y ambos estaban ansiosos. Pero, aún tenía una estaca de preocupación. A penas la tapa fue quitada, dando paso a su vía, Ambulon movió tres dígitos descordinados en la entrada, provocando cosquillas molestas. Tomó el franco y lo volteó completo en el cable, haciendo a First Aid exaltarse por la indescifrable acción. El contenido chorreó desde la longitud hasta abordar la entrada también, dio algo de refresco a la zona afectada, el menos suspiró algo aliviado. Pero no duró mucho, Ambulon ocupó la oportunidad y entrometió con una facilidad tres dígitos con ayuda del lubricante; el cual era exagerado. Comenzó a moverlos en un mismo tiempo, dando curvas y acoplándose a la forma de la entrada. El menor apretó su mandíbula, dando una mueca molesta, al menos el roce no era áspero. Se sujetó con fuerza a ambos extremos de su cuerpo, echando hacia atrás su torso mientras observaba lo que hacía el mayor. Los quejidos leves se hicieron aparecer cuando el movimiento cambió, los tres dígitos se separaban al mismo tiempo, haciendo fuerza para expandir la zona. Su puerto ductil (Propiedad que presentan algunos materiales, como las aleaciones metálicas o materiales asfálticos, los cuales bajo la acción de una fuerza, pueden deformarse plásticamente de manera sostenible sin romperse, en otras palabras; flexible) permitía a los dígitos dar movimientos más desordenados, pero eso era así hasta ese momento. Al cabo de un rato, nuevamente los quejidos eran imposible de contener, pero no eran exagerados. Pero tener la mano de Ambulon jugueteando en su zona más íntima, no tenía precio, totalmente fantástico.

—Ambulon —Llamó cuando tuvo oportunidad de que no hubiera una degeneración en su voz—, no me has respondido. Ah...

No iba a afirmar que el mayor se había cansado de oír su voz, pero cuando habló, quitó al instante los dígitos, ahora colocando las servos en los interiores de sus muslos, acariciando el calmado color blanco e impulsivo rojo. Así para abrir nuevamente sus

piernas y darse paso. Sintió que recordar lo que había preguntado, lo impulsó a una precipitada acción, lo que volvió a acojonarle.

—Ambulon... —Habló insistente y cedido a la intriga.

Ambulon tomó su cable y posiciono su punta entre los extremos de las paredes del puerto dilatado. Después de dejarlo en una posición adecuada, dirigió sus servos para afirmarse de las caderas del menor, preparándose. First Aid se encogió hacia adentro, echando sus caderas hacia más adelante del extremo de la mesa, así para facilitar el paso, dejando todo su peso en hombros y servos.

—No, First Aid —Acercó su rostro al de él, mirando sus ópticos, hermosos orbes radiantes, saltones, pero galácticos—. Sólo estoy sorprendido, llegaste de esta forma en un momento en donde batallaba una situación personal. Tuve un respiro, y no fue por medicina o visitas al psicólogo, fue por ti.

—Ambulon... —Habló bajo un encanto, su mirada, sus ópticos anaranjados tan asfixiantes, portales amistosos para lograr ver las intenciones de su spark, mostrarle un mundo personal, del cual ahora podía compartir muchas cosas. Ópticos amigables, pero con mirada letal—. ¡Aah-ah...! ¡Nhh-mhha! —Soltó un alargado pugido entrecortado, su boca se abrió a su máximo punto, acción involuntaria, producto del mortífero grosor que tenía el cable del anaranjado. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para observarlo, pero se daba idea instantánea de que era una extensión totalmente dotada. Sólo podía afirmarse de los hombros de él, cerrando su vista, dando tensión a todo su cuerpo, intentando cerrar sus piernas, pero la presencia dominante entre ellas, se veía difícil de hacer ceder.

Su cable se apretaba conforme más avanzaba, la circunferencia le daba un agarre duro, pero estimulante a su presión. Parte del líquido salía obligado por los extremos, producto de la fuerza con la que se ajustaban las zonas participes en el acto sexual.

—¡A-Ambulon! Me... ¡Duele! —No podía abrir sus ópticos, sentía el pellizco fatal que sufría su entrada. Apretaba los hombros del mayor, soportando el titubeante dolor. Había echado su procesador pesadamente hacia atrás.

—Lo sé —Respondió dando suspiros continuos, también aguantando el apretón que su miembro sufría—. Relájate, afloja, vamos.

—Eso quiero, pero... ¡Ahgr! —No podía creer que de sus ópticos se expulsaba lubricante, intentó abrirlos levemente, llevando su procesador nuevamente hacia adelante, encontrándose con la mirada fugaz de Ambulon, no sólo por el color sensual, sino por la forma de observar en sí.

Lo besó nuevamente, una contienda entre ambas bocas, por más que una predominaba y la otra tan sólo seguía los movimientos, para los dos era extravagante. El dolor que sentían, vergüenza, un encuentro nuevo e intimo que formaban, tan sólo hacían fortalecer el lazo afectivo que ya se había establecido. First Aid mordió los labios del mayor cuando este comenzó a devolver su cable, este sólo aguanto el dolor en un gruñido, mientras seguía retrocediendo. Esperó unos segundos, había comenzado a tantear (Calcular), en este caso, cuánto abarcó la primera penetración, había sido hasta el fondo, el lubricante estaba ayudando bastante. Por lo que comenzar un trabajo más esforzado era posible.

—¡Nya! ¡Mhg! —Había soltado un alarido más agudo en el segundo movimiento de abrir sus paredes. Sentía la tensión en el lugar, su estructura estirándose obligada, resistiendo la fuerza externa más allá de su control.

First Aid sacó su lengua, jadeando, intentando agarrar fuerza para mantenerse firme, fue como regalar una presa frente al depredador. No dudó en acercarse y tomarla entre sus dientes, travieso, sonrió mientras lo hacía. El menor tenía la mirada perdida, su cuerpo se había confundido, por un lado percibía la estructura metiéndose y dando una sensación húmeda y extrañamete cosquilleante, mientras que por su boca, percibía un leve dolor.

—Mhh... —Soltó la lengua del menor para continuar con un beso apasionado.

—¡Ngh! ¡Nh! —Gemía en la boca de otro, en medio de una riña entre sus glosas.

El vaivén era más apurado, pero cuidadoso, el menor abrazó a Ambulon por el cuello, rodeando con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho, intentando sellar su boca parlanchina. Ambulon sólo disfrutaba de tomarlo de las caderas y dar un movimiento oscilante con su propio cuerpo, había apurado el roce flamante que producía. First Aid intentaba rodearlo con sus piernas, pero estas perdían fuerza en cada choque. El sonido del golpeteo continuo se escuchaba en toda la habitación, metal con metal; sólo anunciaba la fuerza de empuje, un movimiento vivaz. Las embestidas se había hecho, versátiles, más facilitadas por el lubricante antes puesto y el del mismo puerto que dejaba emanar para defensa, además de que el dolor había bajado, y el roce gozoso hacía a First Aid intentar mantenerse cuerdo ante la pendencia (Pelea, contienda) euforica que se producía entre sus piernas y totalmente dentro de sí, porque así era; el miembro bailaba a sus interiores, rotundo, ardiente, descontrolado, dislocando la firmeza que existía antes de comenzar.

—¡Aaah! ¡Aghr! —Pugidos delirantes, producto de los letales movimiento súbitos. Su voz deliberaba a toda voz, el que intentara controlarla, sólo la hacía sonar más afrodisíaca

—¡Grrh! Mhh... —Gruñía a aliento caluroso. Daba embestidas inclinadas para que el roce fuera más duro.

—Con permiso —Habló una voz totalmente ajena a los que principalmente estaban en la sala.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados, fue un golpe a la concentración y seguridad qu había llegado mutuamente. En First Aid el pánico de apoderó completamente, su chispa había dejado de palpitar por unos segundos, además de sentir el miedo saliendo de ella, para cubrir cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Sólo quiero esto —Whirl sacó una de las herramientas sobre una de las mesas más al rincón, detrás de ellos—. Les cerraré la compuerta con más seguridad, adiós —Seguido, se escucharon los pasos y la compuerta cerrarse.

Otros segundos de tensión, sólo hasta que uno interrumpió:

—¡AAAAAAAHH! —Fue un grito del menor—. ¡Les dirá a todos!

—Cero que Cyclonus pasará un mal rato, como sea, no es nuestro problema. Tenemos otras prioridades. —El movimiento de caderas y piernas prosigue, llenando a ambos en una lujuria embriagante.

—Ahh... ¡Ah! —Iba a hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero nuevamente fue sacado de su realidad con el cosquilleo atosigante y condensado.

Rápidamente se olvidó a lo acontecido, bueno, lo que sucedía en el presente era mucho mejor. La presión en el abdomen de First Aid se hacía intensa, le provocaba espasmos, y el que Ambulon haya rodeado su cable y agitado mientras movía por toda la longitud. Al cabo de unos segundos, apretaba y masajeaba la cabeza, zona tremendamente más sensible, eso le daba quejidos ahogados y tensiones en su cuerpo que duraban menos de un segundo.

—¡Nh! ¡A-Ambulon! ¡Espe...!

—Lo sé, aghr. Sólo... —Mordió su labio inferior, percibía la inquietud en el cuerpo del pequeño médico.

—A-Ambulon, te amo. ¡Nh! ¡T-te amo! —Lo abrazó con más fuerza, el líquido íntimo era expulsado a cantidad, el camino de la vía estaba siendo llenado, hasta sentir las estrellas sobre los pies. Frotaba su cuerpo contra el del mayor, provocando una fricción por el metal contra metal, sacando chispas alimentadoras de la hoguera lujuriosa, impregnándose de su olor, camuflándose, fusionándose con su aura.

—Enséñame a dedicarte esas palabras, First Aid. Dejame aprender... —Palabras ceñidas por transparencia, sinceras.

El líquido tibio de color celeste fluorescente manchó el abdomen de Ambulon, haciendo juego opuesto con el anaranjado de la pintura que su forma tenía. Chorreaba, se escuchaban las gotas chocar contra el suelo, pruebas del disturbio que ocurría en la sala. Movimiento tenaz era el que el mayor seguía haciendo con su cuerpo, un verdadero semental profanando hasta sus emociones. El cable se direccionaba revalzando cualquier cosa que se opusiera a su entrada, la misma fuerza que hacía First Aid en su zona, tensarla y contraerla, no era gran problema. El energon que se acumulaba en la separación del metal, cobertura del cable, escapaba cuando el miembro retrocedía. El mismísimo sonido del puerto siendo invadido con fuerza, ruido gelatinoso que evidenciaba la acción.

La energía bajaba, más tarde en Ambulon que en First Aid, ya que el menor también había sido estimulado con anterioridad. La masa ansiosa se acumulada, crecía frenéticamente, al igual que una ambición por querer llenar por primera vez a su pequeño médico. Comenzó a gruñir con más fuerza, se relamía los labios por imaginar como se sentiría, mientras que por otro lado, First Aid tan sólo concentraba su fuerza en tolerar la fuerza y rapidez del miembro abriendo paso, además de la fricción lujuriosa, gozosa que tan bien satisfacía a su excitación. Rodeó al menor con uno de sus brazos, haciendo la cercanía nula, apretando contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su chispa latir apurada, ya que era estimulada con tan sólo tener al mayor en frente. Para Ambulon, ahora su máxima expresión estaba con él, podía comenzar una vida, obra juntos, y ahora mismo, Ambulon podía dar las primeras pinceladas:

—¡Agrr! —Gruñó con su dentadura expuesta y ceño fruncido. El fluido salió disparado, consigo una sensación tan exquisita, disipándose en el interior del menor, quien sacó su lengua cuando el líquido caliente entintó sus paredes. Su saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios. Agitado, el clímax de había logrado, ahora llegando al final. Momento de un respiro a ambos, merecido, y satisfechos.

[...]

—¡First Aid! ¡Contéstame, First Aid! —Era Ratchet llamándolo por comunicador—. ¡¿Dónde estas?! No me abren la compuerta de tu habitación, no te has presentado en la bahía y nadie te ha visto.

—Yo estoy bien, Ratchet, muy bien —Su voz frágil y quebrajada dio un obvio estado.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En mi habitación...

—Voy para allá —Dijo firme.

—N-no, no quiero a nadie aquí. A... nadie... —Ratchet logró escuchar el fuerte llanto iniciado, lo que realmente lo sacó de su firme estar.

—Espero no verme forzado a abrir la compuerta —Cortó al termino.

Y tan sólo unos segundos, la compuerta era golpeada, con la voz de Ratchet detrás pidiendo abrirla, cada vez con menos paciencia. Aunque haya querido abrirla, no podía levantarse del suelo.

[...]

Ya no iba a cuestionarlo, First Aid le había fundido los circuitos con aquélla sensualidad que mostró hace unos momentos. Cansados, pero felizmente acompañados por el otro, descansaron después de que Ambulon retirase su cable, uno más avergonzado que el otro, puesto que el menor no tenía total certeza de si lo había hecho bien para su apreciada chispa, cuando realmente le había provocado un loco deseo. Ambulon juntó ambas frentes, observándose fijamente, nuevamente juntando alientos.

—Enséñame...

[...]

Caía en una zanja, la cual cerraba la salida mientras más profundo iba. Era una canción penosa que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Alejarse, donde miraba, imaginaba su rostro, pero manchado del energon que no pudo salvar.

Hemorragia.

Disparo.

Hemorragia.

Lamento.

Disparo.

Hemorragia.

Lamento.

Disparo.

Soledad.

Hemorragia.

Lamento.

Disparo.

Soledad.

Seguirlo, al lugar en donde estuviese.

La misma imagen. El cybertroniano denominado como Pharma metiendo a Ambulon en un problema del cual no era protagonista. Su cierra cortándolo verticalmente, el energon que alguna vez lo llenó, desbordaba su cuerpo. Él quería ayudar a salvar la chispa que sentía palpitar tan cercana, pero Ratchet lo impidió, ¿Por qué? Debía de intentarlo, juró darlo todo por él. Incluso llegó a un pleito, en donde se desahogo con palabras, enjuiciando el comportamiento que encontraba malo en las órdenes de Ratchet, pero este tempranamente expuso la razón desgarradora; Ambulon ya había fallecido.

Vio la oportunidad de tomar el arma y disparar en contra del desgraciado que tomó la vida de su conjux Endura. Y lo hizo con rabia en el movimiento de su dígito, pero mientras más se aclaró lo que había hecho, había quitado la vida del que quitó la de su Spark complementaria. La tiró a un lado, se llevó los servos a la cabeza desesperado, él recuperaba vidas, no las quitaba; y Pharma había fallecido porque First Aid se ensució las manos. Había devuelto de la misma manera, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, cometer aquello no le iba a traer a Ambulon de vuelta. Ahora sufría dos perdidas. Una: La de su amado. Dos: Una que quitó por impulsó, lo que rompió todo por lo que luchó en su oficio.

—¡First Aid! —Había entrado.

Tan sólo percibió por la luz que se adentró a la habitación, el susto lo obligó a ponerse de pie, vio como Ratchet paso de tener una expresión fastidiosa a una angustiada cuando lo observó y dio cuenta de su condición.

—No me mires así... —Cayó de rodillas, tapándose el rostro.

—¡First Aid! Basta... Tranquilo, superarás esto —Socorrió, afectivamente atinó a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, colocándose a su altura en el suelo.

《A veces, el que más sufre, es el que más te ama.》

—Lo extraño...

— o —

Nota de autor: Oneshot de 11718 palabras, espero hayan disfrutado. En lo personal me encantó el escrito. Algo me pasa que ya no puedo hacer escritos cortos, por lo cual también cambié la forma de actualizar. Bueno, quería dar un aviso, que estaré poniendo en todos mis fics. Un método para actualizar, consiste en: si no se llega a un total de votos, no se va a actualizar. Lo máximo que ha llegado aquí es 17 votos, así que será la meta, yo seguiré escribiendo, pero mientras no se llegue, no habrá actualización. ¿Por qué hago esto? Simple, mi tiempo esta del perro, además que estoy dando bastante de mi tiempo y pasión (? En cuanto a cantidad. Además de que estoy activa en el fandom de Undertale y también hice un fic para ellos. Tengo que repartir el tiempo, y bueno, es para no sentirme comprometida yo tampoco. Esto es un trabajo en grupo, o simplemente no funciona.

Eso es todo, amigos (?


	11. One-Shot 8

**Basado en The Transformers (Comic):**

Su paso continuo carecia de seguridad, tan sólo imaginaba mil formas en que el titán de azul y rojo se le lanzaría encima para "hacerlo entrar en razón", puesto que, cualquiera habría pensado que se habría averiado alguno de sus sistemas, para ser exactos; ¡El asimilar información y raciocino! Y ahí estaba el Prime, a unos metros, no se había dado cuenta de su acercamiento, pues el autobot tenía un paso extremadamente sigiloso, se sentía blanco fácil para una lluvia de barbaridades en su contra. Bueno, sabía que el Prime no lo lastimaría, o algo abrupto, pero sí que su mirada le penetraría hasta su más mínimo error. ¡Es que era una locura! Y ahora que lo pensaba, lo era. Era olvidar algo que lo marcó de por vida. Temía que lo tomaran como una burla. No, no se reía por las pérdidas y momentos tajantes que contrajo la guerra, sinceramente, ni él entendía. Y lo peor, hacer que Prime lo viera como algo insuperado, lo decepcionado que tal vez estaría al escuchar su noticia chocante. Pero un momento... El pequeño dolor en su chispa, no lo había olvidado. NO LO HABÍA OLVIDADO: El cabrón de Prime ni se inmutó por su muerte ocurrida anteriormente. Bueno, no era que lo quería ver morir de dolor, pero por Primus, un pequeño "Ah, Bee, tantos momentos..." pero no. Por último que tomara su cuerpo para conmemorar lo ocurrido, pero tampoco.

En conclusión, pues nada se podía detener a hacer aquellas cosas en ese momento, a parte que ya había aprendido a soportar pérdidas a tal magnitud. O sea, dolía, pero ocultarlo ya era característico. Pero de igual forma un cabrón. Y entonces pensó; no le importó su muerte, no le importan sus temas personales.

—¡Hey, tú! —Llamó a Prime, viéndolo voltear con sorpresa. Y para cuando razonó su actuar, un escalofrío le recorrió. Nunca antes se le había dirigido así.

—¿Bumblebee? —Como ya dicho anteriormente, su voz denotaba sorpresa.

—Eh, Prime —Vaciló en un intento para remediar la situación anterior a su actitud—, hola.

Vio como el Prime lo observaba con inquietud en sus ópticos, su llegada había sido repentina, y no lo había visto de forma consciente, y ahora podía escucharlo, verlo, tenerlo para compartir una posición cercana en aquella vida que simulaba una nueva oportunidad de comienzo. Y empezó a recordar cuánto se había vivido, cierto era que en un momento se pensaba que nunca se lograría dar el siguiente paso. Pero ahora, había chanse para continuar, restablecer un estilo de vida que estuvo esperando. Se podrían alimentar, de forma que no sería sólo para retomar energía y gastarla en combate. Podrían observar el cielo, admirarlo por su tinte llamativo, en vez de buscar naves enemigas. Hablarle a un otro, pero abriendo por fin la emoción de escombros que había quedado, en vez de tener que enfriar las palabras para dialogar. Se podía tener a un compañero, no para disparar, sino para lograr desenvolverse en una cercanía que parecía olvidada.

Hay veces en donde los que saben donde mirar, encuentran variados atajos.

algo similar se daba en cybertron, quienes habían sido participes en su destrucción, supieron hacia donde tenían que desviar. Se dio una nueva oportunidad para la raza, se les había dado la mano, aliento que necesitaban para remediar lo acontecido. Se sentía el aroma en frente, no más energon recorriendo las calles ensangrentadas, no más silenciados, no más fuego, no más dolor.

había llegado el momento de surgir.

y en los intentos de ir hacia los caballeros de cybertron, la Lost Light había vuelto a cybertron por un problema técnico en los motores. dar un salto largo entre el espacio era erróneo, en su intento, llegaron nuevamente al punto de partida: Cybetron, o muy cerca de su planeta que comenzaba a renacer. Por lo que un pequeño chequeo por parte de buenos mecánicos en cybertron no estaba mal. los tripulantes tuvieron que tomarse el día completo, hasta la mañana siguiente y volver a intentar el viaje. No estaba en los planes de los bots tener tiempo libre en su planeta, tantas cosas por hacer, y en un lapso no tan largo.

Por otro lado, las conexiones del cerebro daban repetidas e innecesarias descargas para dirigir movimientos que se hacían involuntarios, su cuerpo tiritaba de manera perceptible si se fijaban en ello, estaba bastante nervioso. Si sus compañeros, quienes ya se habían enterado, lo hicieron sentir como un globo en un mundo en donde todos son agujas, tal vez el Prime no iba a ser tan diferente. Pero insistió, no debía de importarle mucho, aunque quisiera lo contrario.

—¿Cómo estás? —Fue el Prime quién preguntó con inseguridad por la confunción, observando con frente en alto.

—Ah, bien —Respondió desorientado a lo que estaba pasando momentos antes. Fue un extraño cambio de diálogo en tensión a una conversación relajada. Fue como querer comenzar nuevamente su encuentro—. ¿Y... tú? —Interrogó de la misma forma, con inquietud que se denotaba en una sonrisa forzada mientas se rascaba el procesador.

—Estoy bien, Bumblebee —Apagó su óptica por unos segundos, para luego volver a verle.

—B-bien, creo que yo ya me voy —Seguía con la mirada en distintas direcciones, observar cualquier cosa para no verle directamente por lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —Volvió a extrañarse, había pasado un acontecimiento importante, el menor había muerto, pero ahora fue posible traerlo de vuelta.

—S-sí —Se escuchó ligeramente después de un silencio y mirada con falta de seguridad—. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, o al menos todos parecen tener un día libre.

—Me refiero a que, ¿No estarás con nosotros hoy? —Estaba totalmente extrañado, recordaba lo entusiasta que el menor podía ser en momentos de salidas en conjunto, siempre quería demostrar estar a la altura de todos, en términos de no sentirse excluido por los mayores con más experiencia, aunque muchas veces no se le dio la facilidad.

—¿Ustedes? —Bien sabía a lo que se refería.

—Los autobots —Se habría mordido la glosa, usar ese termino le causaba un alboroto en su pensar. No había para qué separarse en bandos ahora. Pero por otro lado, los autobots fueron sus fieles compañeros, amigos, familia. Por lo que titubeo:— Varios conocidos habían tenido la idea de... festejar —Una palabra que costó decirla, hace eones que no la había utilizado en su vocabulario.

—¿Festejar? —Quería ver cuánta información podía sacar, qué tanto interés había en que su presencia estuviese con ellos.

—Utilizar la noche entre compañeros. En sí, ya no hay tanta seguridad de hacerlo, yo creí que todos querrían hacer lo que nunca, o pocas veces lograron hacer. Pero, creo que los ideales ahora son más pacíficos. Algunos querían visitar sus antiguos hogares, caminar bajo la noche, encontrar antiguos amigos. Ahora que lo pienso, era de esperarse, no había habido tanto silencio en las calles desde mi juventud —Habló algo nostálgico, lo que extrañó enormemente al menor. Tal vez seguir enfrentándolo de forma indirecta era una actitud mugrosa, por lo que se sintió un cretino.

—Bueno, tienes razón —Había bajado la fuerza en su tono, usaba uno sutil ahora—. Supongo que la mayoría no sabe como empezar ahora. Y bueno, creo que quieren aprovechar lo que no se había podido tener, una...

—Tranquila Noche —Interrumpió, sacando las palabras del pensar del otro.

—S-sí —Lo observó incrédulo, insistía en que algo andaba mal, percibía angustia.

Las batallas se hacían cada vez más lejanas, ya los puños perdían fuerza, sólo querían abrirse y dar el saludo más cálido al cercano. Al fin, se conseguía poco a poco. Que no sea un sueño, por Primus, porque sería la peor pesadilla.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, había algo de temor en el Prime. Siempre estuvo con sus autobots, no se permitió llorar por las pérdidas, hizo de sus emociones frías, calló tantas tristezas, se prohibió sentir dolor por cercanos que se alejaban por distintas razones, se negó el dar cariño, incluso el sentir nostalgia en compañerismo por alguien que se iba a otros confines y no vería en un largo tiempo. Por primera vez, sentía que se estaba quedando solo, y por acciones propias. Tantos respetaban aquellas decisiones: "No tiene tiempo para perderlo con mi compañía", "Soy muy poco para alguien como él", "Es inalcanzable", "No voy a estorbarlo". Era como muchos se detenían al momento de pensar en intentar convertirse en alguien cercano, amigo importante, porque Prime tenía otras prioridades que demostraba, creían que dejarlo en su silencio le era mucho más cómodo. No los podía culpar. Después de todo, se había hecho a sí mismo un feroz titán de hierro sólido, al igual que sus emociones.

O tal vez sólo las conservaba así, tapando con una capa fuerte, pero por dentro, sus emociones fundían lo que las cubría, pero volvía a endurecer la cubierta con cada gota de energon que derramó y vio derramarse por alguien más.

—¿Y tú, qué harás entonces? —Había preguntado para no dejar de hablar con alguien.

—Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, pues —Un nerviosismo se elevó—. Yo voy a salir con Megatron hoy —Rápidamente cerró su boca y abrió sus ópticos con fuerza, mirando la respuesta del Prime, quién parpadeó repetidas veces y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, con confusión.

—¿Con... Megatron? —Dijo con voz átona (Sin fuerza), Abriendo sus ópticos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás con confusión.

—S-sí, verás, yo y él estamos... —Juntaba sus dígitos en un severo nerviosismo.

Prime lo miraba ansioso, lo único que quería era que soltara las palabras lo más pronto posible, y que no fuera lo que imaginaba.

—¿Acaso tú y él... Están...?

—Saliendo —Se escuchó de una forma muy quebrada.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? —Hace tiempo que no usaba aquella pregunta también. Pues, con él muy pocos bromeaban, y siempe solía ser firme y no titubeaba, pero ahora:

—No —Intentó sonar fuerte, para poder dar explicaciones.

—¿Con él? No lo puedo creer, no lo entiendo —Se le iba el aliento—, comprendo que se haya hecho más pacífico el interactuar con él y todos con quienes batallamos incontables veces. ¿Pero esto? —Amplió con sus brazos, acción muy dramatizada. ¿Y Bumblebee que podía hacer?

Habían desastres con bonita sonrisa; y ese precisamente era Megatron.

—Estoy seguro de que si habría sido otro decepticon, no me dirías lo de ahora —Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Él es Megatron! —Dijo más precipitado.

—¡Lo vez! ¡Por sobre todas las cosas, sólo resaltas a él! Además, tu no estás conflictivo con él, como si... Se dieron otra oportunidad de amistad —Habló más inseguro.

—No es amistad, y si lo fuera, sólo sería eso —Sonó con autoridad.

—Somos amigos, lo fuimos, ¿Por qué haces una barrera en eso? Si se dio el siguiente paso, fue porque había funcionado —Estaba angustiado, se arrepentia de haberle dicho el tema.

—Ya te lo dije, no estamos hablando de cualquier cybertroniano. No comprendo, de entre tantos compañeros, con los cuales tal vez tuviste una confianza estable, lazo emocional o apego, decidiste intentarlo con el que combatió en contra, con quien alguna vez te hizo daño y a tus cercanos —Sí, era una postura lógica, por parte de cualquiera que quería proteger a alguien, pero el amarillo pensaba que no era el caso.

—¡Optimus Prime! —Segunda vez que le gritaba, en toda su vida, y el mismo día—. Megatron fue el único que me recordó y buscó mientras todos me olvidaban.

El Prime expandió su óptica, ahora que lo recordaba, el tirano una vez le dijo que Bumblebee se le aparecía como un ente energético. Ahora se daba cuenta, tal vez había sido algo que se venía formando hace no poco tiempo, y si Bumblebee fue capaz de ver como todos dejaban de pensar en él, que Megatron lo haya acompañado en un momento tan frágil en sus emociones, tiene que haberse apegado fuertemente al tirano, como si fuera el único que estaba con él. ¿Pero megatron sentía lo mismo? Vio el ánimo bajar considerablemente en el amarillo.

—Bumblebee, ¿Tú... Estás sentido conmigo?

Y fue una de las pocas veces en donde alguien le hizo sentir una emoción extraña, se había quedado sin palabras a lo que había hecho; el amarillo se dio media vuelta y comenzó su paso de ida sin intenciones de responder, mientras que eso ya era la respuesta más clara de todas. Y nisiquiera fue tras él, su cuerpo había quedado estático, se había sentido tan extraño que no supo cómo reaccionar, y para hacer algo, ya era demasiado tarde. Dejó caer sus hombros y cabeza hacia atrás, con resignación. Se quedó en esa posición por unos segundos, la verdad, no sabía que concluir de lo sucedido, hubiera seguido pensando, si cierto acontecimiento inesperado no hubiera azotado:

—Mr. Prime~ —Llamó una cantoresca voz a sus espaldas mientras lo abrazó, rodeó con sus brazos hasta su pecho, y movió sus servos por los ventanales de cristal, tanteando con sus dígitos, acariciaba coqueto.

El Prime se exaltó, por supuesto. La verdad era que esa zona era sumamente sensible hablando en lo personal. Movió en distintas direcciones su torso, en un intento de sacarse lo que le provocaba la sorpresa. Algo que no sirvió mucho.

—¡Aghr Quítate! —Toda la inquietud fue acumulada y liberada en un grito afligido que había hecho al momento de dirigir sus servos a los extraños para tomarlos y lanzarlos lejos de lo que era su cuerpo. Volteó instantáneamente con un ligero instinto de defensa.

—Hola —Sonrió juguetón aquél bot.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó abrumado, bien sabía que ese levantamiento de labios no era más que un intento de acercarse más.

—¿Qué no puedo venir a verte? —Sonrió malicioso, jugando con su mirada.

—No —Volteó para caminar y dejar atrás al sujeto que lo ponía incómodo, pero el que diera la espalda fue sólo una oportunidad para que el otro bot corriera a abrazarle por detrás nuevamente, y palpar sus servos en el frente de su torso, estremeciéndose por ello.

—No me dejes —Simuló una voz en súplica.

—¡Starscream, sueltame ya! —Comenzó a sacudirse, pero el seeker había rodeado con sus piernas la cadera del Prime, haciendo un abrazo bien apretado.

—Ah, siempre me echas —Dijo apoyando su procesador en la espalda de este, como si estuviera cómodo.

—Ya te advertí —Viendo que samarrearse a sí mismo no daba resultado, estiró su brazo hacia atrás, alcanzando el cuello del seeker, y con poco cuidado, lo retiró de su cercanía, ahora plasmándolo contra la muralla, pero teniendo cuidado de no ahorcarlo o impedir que tocara el suelo. No quería dañarlo, sólo advertir de forma más brusca.

Vio la mueca disgustada en el rostro del seeker. Este no hizo un intento de quitarse el servo que le apricionaba el cuello.

—Brusco —Le retó sin cambiar su cara.

—Di que dejarás de seguirme y te soltaré —Habló después de titubear por lo dicho. Y al ver que no tenía respuesta, se quedó en la posición.

—Me duele —Reprochó, pero bien sabía Optimus que no provocaba dolor alguno.

Vio los servos del seeker levantarse, por lo que pensó instantaneamente que intentaría quitarse la extremidad que rodeaba su cuello, pero estas se dirigieron a su frontis, nuevamente jugando con el cristal de su pecho, acción que nuevamente le hizo alterarse:

—¡Starscream!

—Suéltame.

—Primero quiero oír de tu boca que me dejarás en paz —Y para aumentar la presión del momento, llevó el servo que rodeaba el cuello, hacia la zona oral, no apretando ni impidiendo que dijera algo, era sólo insistir a que sediera.

Y lo habría hecho, pero ese bot era uno de los más irritables en cuanto se hablaba de defender sus propios intereses; y ese precisamente era Starscream.

Arrogante, se mantuvo en silencio e inmóvil, con una mirada febril directamente a La óptica contrario, y por un momento, —Tal vez lo habría imaginado—, una sonrisa en sus ópticos. Humedad comenzó a surgir extrañamente en la palma de su mano, pensó confundido, sólo para darse cuenta después que la glosa de Starscream la humectaba.

—¡STARSCREAM! —La retiró rápidamente, al igual que alejarse y obsevando al de alas delicadas con exaltación.

—¿Qué? —Puso una mano en su cintura, observando de lado al que había gritado su designación con suma potencia.

—En serio —Dijo sofocado—, ¿Qué quieres conseguir?

Y la sonrisa se desapareció, realmente ahora había una baja en su ánimo, estaba resignado. Pensó unos momentos, tal vez se estaba desgastando de más, cualquiera pensaría que sólo quería una sucia atención. Y ahora que lo razonaba con más pensar, soltó una risilla dolida. Por Primus, estaba buscando brazos abiertos en el mismísimo Optimus Prime, a quien no se le podían calentar motores. El titán vio sus cambiantes reacciones mientras pensaba, incrédulo, no entendía.

—Vaya, ¿no se ha notado? —Esclachó con su glosa—. Todos parecen comenzar se nuevo, y yo... Creo que nadie me buscó en estos últimos días. ¡Ja! ¡Me creen el peor cretino! Se lo pierden... —Ahora dio espalda, aún con sus brazos cruzados.

—No entiendo.

El Prime no sabía que decir, ciertamente eso había sonado algo extraño, pero luego lo asemejó con lo que Bumblebee había dicho. ¿Tenía que ver con la soledad? Era cierto, ahora que los cañonazos se habían calmado, todos habían quedado quietos, era un futuro que se veía muy lejano como para tener planes. Iba a darle algunas palabras amigables, pero el tímido, delicado y solitario sonido de una gota colapsando contra el suelo interrumpió, logró captar su atención. Se había hecho un silencio intenso, por lo que fue extrañamente audible. No podía verlo de perfil, tan sólo percibía una pequeña parte de su lado derecho de la cabeza. Intentó ver si era una lágrima que había resbalando por su mejilla en un perdido intento de contenerla. No pudo notar si precisamente había comenzado un leve llanto, o si había otro mensaje en su rostro, las protuberancias rectangulares que salían de los costados de su cabeza, ocultaban cómplice con el que se haya dado vuelta para no mostrar. Pero fue su propia voz la que golpeteó la cruda indiferencia.

—Sólo diré que... seguiré insistiendo, tal vez después no contigo, sólo estoy buscando —Volteó para decirlo, sus ánimos en el suelo se podían notar.

—¿Tú estás buscando a alguien que te acoja ampliamente?

—Je —Suspiró con una sonrisa dederrotada, tal vez el Prime ya había olvidado estas cosas—. ¿Fue difícil entenderlo?

Por Primus, puede que no haya compartido de esa forma con alguien por mucho tiempo, pero no había nacido hace unos ciclos solares, no era un younling, ni mucho menos idiota. Tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber de lo que se trataba, entendió a la perfección cada insinuación y acción atrevida del seeker, el que haya sido indiferente, haciéndose pasar por desentendido era otra cosa.

—Ciertamente tus mensajes eran extraños.

—¿Acaso un coqueteo o mirada ardiente no es algo claro? —Preguntó volteando completamente a él.

—Lo es —Dijo después de una risilla pequeña al recordar todas aquellas acciones que había hecho el seeker. Starscream miró incrédulo y baboso, era primera vez que lo escuchaba y veía reír. El sonido de las carcajadas, el movimiento cálido de sus ópticos, la reacción que llevaba ahora al observarle.

Ciertamente el Prime se preguntaba: ¿Qué le veía? Era un veterano de guerra, un bot que ya no estaba en sus más vivos días. Pero también se preguntaba, ¿Acaso pasó la mayor parte de su vida entre fuego continuo, peleas, supervivencia en vez de emociones más sinceras, sólo para ahora llegar, tal vez, a tomar un trago de energon frente a una pantalla, sin más que el ruido saliendo de esta en su habitación u hogar? Faltaba algo, ¿Donde se había quedado la pasión y energía jovial que todo sujeto sentía en una ocasión en su vida? Ciertamente en su momento, los libros fueron su mayor satisfacción, y realmente lo veía como algo retro, volver a la literatura no era mala idea. Pero tampoco quería ser un pacato (Que tiene miedo ante situaciones nuevas). Después de todo, siempe pensaba que quedarse con una narración como favorita en vez de seguir y conocer otra, era algo poco vivaz.

La verdad, tal vez querer vivir algo de más intensidad, que lo tuviera que ver con la guerra, no era algo que lo fuera a convertir en alguien desagradable o despreciado. Muchos dirían que lo merece.

—¿Por qué alguien como tú, busca la atención de alguien como yo, tan senecto (vejes) a comparación de ti? —Starscream rio.

—Ya había dicho que estoy intentando encontrar ese alguien, y por favor, que de anciano no tienes nada, la guerra duró mucho, al igual que tu jovialidad aún está —Dio unos pasos al hacia él—. O al menos así te veo, en los mejores días, algo de lo que buscaba. Sólo tienes que dejar de pensar en que todo te desgastó, la viveza no se pierde hasta pensar que no la tienes. Puedo hacer que la llama enérgica en busca de aventuras vuelva a desbordar de ti, Optimus Prime —Parecía que los ánimos desgastados de hace unos momentos también se habían impulsados igual que sus palabras.

—Qué directo —Lo observó con un mayor precaución, por un momento la conversación se tornó interesante—. ¿Y por qué no buscaste a un Autobot algo más a tú altura? Y, respondiendo a tú... Humilde ofrecimiento, siempre tuve otros intereses.

—Ah, bueno, siempre tuve objetivos grandes —Habría jurado ver como su boca se había saboreando a sí misma cuando habló—. Además tus Autobots me odian ¿Y qué tengo que hacer entonces? ¿Contarte un cuento antes de dormir, Optimus Prime?

El Prime sonrió no por gracia, simplemente se había manifestado esa reacción a lo que había dicho el seeker. Ahora que observaba de pies a cabeza, se notaba que aquel cybertroniano intentaba verse de la mejor forma ante su mirada. Sus movimientos más controlados, sonrisa radiante, y sus ópticos controladores podía sentirlos intentando arrancarle la spark del pecho para acunarla entre sus servos deseosos.

—Sólo hablas tonterías —Bajó sus hombros con resignación, parecía que estaba dispuesto a escuchar el resto palabras llamativas que Starscream utilizaba como cebo.

Tal vez era momento de intentarlo, realmente no esperaba que fuese Starscream quién, cayó del cielo y con la facilidad de abrirle sus brazos para recibirlo. Era una propuesta bastante rápida y sin rodeos, el problema es que nunca se dio el tiempo de conocer a alguien para ver si no había rechazo en probar una convivencia más delicada. Sea con quién fuese, debía de comenzar por completo. Y el señuelo de Starscream era bastante prometedor; sus palabras y tinte alocado que utilizaba en ellas, era la invitación perfecta a conocer una nueva perspectiva con intimidad.

—¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad? —Dijo con cierta gracia mientras se acercaba al Prime.

—Intentas acercarte más de la cuenta sin saber si te tengo resentimiento u odio por lo que ocurrió. Debo decir que eras un maldito, y muchas veces quise hacerte atragantar con tus propias despreciables acciones —Para cuando terminó, ya tenía al de alas y apariencia elegante apoyándose en su pecho y mirando hacia su posición.

—Perdóname, sé que no fui el mejor —Habló con dulzura y arrepentimiento que incluso sonaba burlesco. Vio que el Prime ni se movía, y si lo pensaba, claramente tendría resentimiento—. Yo, en serio lo siento —Había agachado su procesador, plasmando su frente contra el frontis del pecho de Prime, deslizando un dígito por uno de los cristales, en el reflejo se podía ver su rostro serio y con signos de arrepentimiento forzado. Esa iba a ser una de los pocas veces eran donde se le vería desanimado por sus propias acciones.

—Starscream pidiendo perdón, me gustaría decir que es más sincero a comparación de los que le pedías a Megatron.

—Ah, a ese tenía que hacerlo si no quería morir. Además, tú no me matarías ahora, ¿Verdad? Y diría que no me odias, sino no me dejarías estar tan cerca —Volvió a subir la mirada, sonriendo malicioso.

—Eres un Fresco —El seeker podía ver los ópticos darle una mirada tranquila, ahora se preguntaba, ¿Qué mostraban sus labios? En estos momentos odiaba su mascarilla, impedía su oportunidad de tener cada vez más al Prime en su servo.

—Tal vez, pero no con cualquiera —Sonrió igual que un younling.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Por supuesto —Divertidamente a la vista del Prime, intentaba remover la mascarilla, realmente eran intentos aleatorios, no sabía de donde tomarla para poder quitarla, después de fruncir el ceño, bufó. Podía remover distintas tapas de chapado, hacer alucinar con el tacto a una armadura, pero no podía contra una mascara de combate, cosa que el Prime ahora acostumbró a usar siempre—. Ahm... ¿Me harías el favor? —Por Primus, ese no era precisamente el rostro de un sparkling en desarrollo con ojos destellantes, pero sí que engañaba, por otro lado, no al Prime.

Pero, prácticamente ya lo tenía en sus brazos, tal vez no fue buena idea dejarle sobrepasarse así. Viendo como Starcream se apoyaba y levantaba la mirada para verle, podría decir que estaba disfrutando tranquilamente de tan sólo tenerlo cerca. Había dejado de intentar de dejar al descubierto su boca. Starscream bajó la mirada algo sacado de lugar cuando sintió los grander servos ajustarse a su cintura. Fue un imprevisto, incluso se diría que un ligero y repentino nerviosismo recorrió desde su chispa hasta la punta de sus pedes. Estaba totalmente distraído a esa acción cuando escuchó el típico sonido del metal removiéndose. Subió la mirada incrédulo, sabía de donde provenía, pero ciertamente era muy diferente el sentir de pensarlo a que sucediera.

—¿Y bien? —La voz del Prime era más fácil de oír ahora, era posible percibir detalles que antes no por la estructura que impedia que las ondas de esparciecen.

Abría sus ópticos con impresión, ¿Había... Funcionado? ¿Fue correspondido, acaso? Para el Prime, hoy las estrellas estaban a sus pies. Y lo que le perturbaba al seeker, estaba feliz por eso, el nudo en su abdomen era fuerte. Pero intrigado también, estaba ¿Ligeramente avergonzado? No, no podía sentirse así. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía intimidado, no de mala manera, más bien, la presencia de alguien más hacía de sus emociones más intensas, a manera qué, su chispa palpitaba con fuerza, vívida. Fue un triunfo, del cuál no saboreaba por el fallido intento de un otro, en vez de eso, se creo un alivio dulce.

Se quedó detenidamente a mirar los labios, tenían un leve fino al terminar en ambos costados. Hacía un perfecto juego con todas las demás características de su rostro, y maldita sea, sí que se veía más juvenil sin la estúpida mascarilla; él era perfecto. El Prime no era sólo uno de sus caprichos, al principio así lo creía, pero con el pasar de sus intentos, sintió la necesidad de conseguir hacerse una fascinación a su observar. Ahora, estaba muy cerca, literalmente, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? El Prime no tomaba voluntad de besarlo.

—Si quieres, puedes fingir que no te gustó al final, no me importa —Subió sus propios servos hasta las mejillas del titán, tomando con delicadeza, era el primer acercamiento total y quería hacerlo lo más satisfactorio posible. Sus labios temblaron levemente al ver que el Prime se agachó un poco para hacerle el alcance más fácil, puesto que el seeker se alzaba en las puntas de sus pedes.

Y ese era el primer beso que habían logrado, Optimus no había quitado sus servos de la cintura bastante resaltante. Al momento en que los labios se juntaron, se formuló un beso precipitado, ninguno buscó tener el control, no era importante, sus glosas se conocían por primera vez, toqueteaban y escabullían por donde se podía. Era como juntar dos químicos molecularmente distintos, diferentes, que al interactuar, se lograba una mezcla admirada. Se traían recuerdos de la guerra cruenta (Ensangrentada, cruda con respecto al sufrimiento), podía detenerse y escuchar destrozados los lamentos. Pero eran mirados desde otra perspectiva, vaya qué estaban logrando una buena tregua. Jurarían que sus bocas actuaban al igual que cuando tragaban del mejor energon. No era sólo una probada, tenían intenciones de deborarse, algo ocurría, y es que parecía que se estuvieron esperando por un largo tiempo, no que simplemente la suerte de ese momento les dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. No había mejor que probar el primer beso con el esperado de forma tan verosimil (verdadero, puesto que el beso parecía real hablando de tener algo de pasión).

¿Cómo se podían sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? Un sin fin de sensaciones, tanto mentales y físicas se alzaban, llevando el simple beso a extremos carmín puro. Ambos habían terminado por cerrar su óptica, ciertamente, lo ocurrido ya se había hecho algo disfrutable, y todos saben que las mejores sensaciones se sienten, no se ven. No había como entregarse a alguien, la seguridad y certeza que se tenía para hacerlo, daba una satisfacción que difícilmente se podría describir, sólo se sentía bien, entrar en un lecho en donde todos los sentidos estallaban de gusto, una tóxica armonía para los malos pensamientos, pues estos eran alejados. Sin hablar que la sola presencia fuerte del Prime ya daba un sabor intenso. Por un pequeño momento encendieron la mirada, viendose colapsados por la degustación, ópticos a los que Starscream no pudo enfrentar, ocultándose y dejando que por primera vez alguien pudiera guiarlo, arrancarle las palabras de la boca sin lucha, mientras quitaba los servos de la cintura, y dirigiéndolos con suavidad hacia su espalda, demostrando con ese tacto que había un interés en estar cerca.

¿Se habían cansado? ¿Aburrido? No. Debían de observarse, lo que acababan de hacer fue un alboroto, ambos se habían dejado caer de una forma muy liviana, se habían agitado con un beso que creían sólo un acercamiento débil. Pero los había hecho alejarse de la realidad por unos momentos, ambos estaban sorprendidos. Se miraron fijamente, intentando recuperar la estabilización de sus bombeadores de aire.

—Espero, que no seas de esos que te suben al cielo y luego se hacen lejanos —Sonrió levemente, dando una mirada confortante, mientras se apoyaba del pecho acristalado.

—Iba a decirte algo semejante.

Fue un pequeño movimientos de sus ópticos, pues estos se iban a lo que resaltaba, y esa figura resaltaba bastante, realmente se urgió cuando se dio cuenta:

—Tú —Retumbó en todo el pasillo.

—Bumblebee... —Rápidamente su mascarilla volvió.

—¿Eh? —Stascream volteó confundido.

—¡¿Y esto qué?! —Se acercó amenazante.

—La verdad, no sé que explicación darse —Lo observó derrotado.

—Ah, esto fue sólo un pequeño... "Intento" —Movió sus dígitos al decirlo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te contradices? Fue injusto al menos lo que me dijiste a mí —Habló ofendido.

—Esto es, muy confuso —Ciertamente no sabía que decir, la verdad era que estaba justamente en el lugar del amarillo en momentos antes.

—P-pero, ¿Por qué? Digo, podría decirte lo mismo que me dijiste a mí —Tampoco sabía qué decir, estaba confundido y enfadado a la vez.

—Se que es la mima situación, Starscream trabajó muy cercano a Megatron, es lo mismo. Pero...

—¡Yo también te dije "Pero", y no quisiste escuchar!

—Ah, Bumblebee, vete a molestar a otro... ¡Aaah! —Recibió una descarga eléctrica por parte del bastón que el amarillo poseía.

No había sido la mejor forma de intervenir en la conversación alborotada.

—Suficiente, ambos —Se puso en medio.

—Tú no te metas, Starscream, no sabes de lo que hablamos.

—Esto es innecesario, sólo no tomes importancia a lo que dije, ni a los otros, después de todo, tú sabes que es lo que quieres y cómo funciona. No debería importarte lo que dije, fue un error y tú estabas seguro de lo que decías.

—¡Pero me importa lo que digas! —Alzó sus brazos, su óptica brillaba demasiado.

—En ese caso, tomar en consideración lo que había dicho, no era algo malo. Pero dejarlo a un lado, tampoco lo era.

—No lo hiciste parecer una opinión, fue una exigencia. Claro, pude haberla tomado, o dejado, pero me encuentro con esto —Habló exacerbado (Irritado y enfadado).

—Entonces no te estás dando ninguna opción, ni siquiera sólo no hacer caso a lo sucedido. Lo siento, no sabía a qué te referías hasta ahora.

Se hizo un silencio lleno de tensión, todos querías decirse cosas que era mejor no liberarlas.

—Ese maldito me hizo la vida imposible aquí. Rodimus, él, lograron hacer lo que querían, pero yo...

—¡Ah! ¡Vamos! Tampoco fue fácil para mi tener tu vocecita en mi receptor de audio a casa rato. "No Starscream, no deberías hacer eso", "Si haces esto, tal vez pueda funcionar". ¡Vamos Bee! No me digas que sigues teniendo resentimien... ¡Aaah! —El amarillo se dirigía nuevamente a darle una descarga, ciertamente su voz ya le estaba desagradando demasiado.

Pero el Prime fue rápido, y con aplicación de fuerza, le quitó el bastón, todo antes de que volviera a tocarle un revoloteo en los circuitos al seeker.

—Basta —El Prime suspiró—. Veo que, te sientes frustrado. Bumblebee, te aseguró que siempre me sentí así a causa de Megatron. Cuando frustraba nuestros planes, nos superaba y hacia retroceder, cuando nos hacía sentir que nunca lograríamos hacer frente. Sé que es desesperante. Todo esto fue mi error, no debí apresurarme a decirte lo que salió de mi boca, lo siento —Intentó ser empático, lo cual se logró.

Bumblebee agachó la mirada, dio un suspiro pesado, se dio vuelta en silencio y marchó, esta vez definitivamente. Todo se había vuelto un caos por un momento. Optimus ya no podía decir nada, todo había quedado claro, pero a la vez confuso, sólo pudo verlo irse, pensando en qué rostro llevaba ahora. Miró el bastón que yacía en su servo derecho, algo preocupado.

—Lo siento, no quise provocar esto —Starscream tampoco sabía qué decir, todo comenzó repentimanete y terminó de igual forma.

—No digas nada, Starscream, no digas nada...

[...]

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nada? Porque traes cara de idiota.

—No más que tú —Sonrió por unos momentos, pero luego volvió a su semblante de preocupación, observando toda la sala médica en la que se encontraban.

—Vamos, ¿Seguro? En serio, estás irritado por algo. ¿Qué sucede mi ShySpark?

El menor hizo una reacción que avivó su apodo. Escondió su mirada en el pecho del que lo dejaba sentarse en sus piernas. Rápidamente sintió el brazo que lo rodeó, dejándole en claro que era un buen lugar, con quién podía descargar sus dificultades.

—Es que he perdido... —Balbuseo, cosa que su veterana pareja no entendió.

—¿Qué?

—¡Adivina qué! —Se enderezó con algo que parecía entusiasmo, pero simplemente era un desánimo irónico.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Sr. Bocón y Mr. Prime están juntos!

—¡JJAJAJAJAJA! Espera, ¿En serio?

—¡Sí! ¡Hurra! —Alzó sus brazos, pero luego su cuerpo cayó por el desgano.

—¿Eso es que gane? —Preguntó confundido, a lo que recibió un pulgar arriba—. ¡Jajaj! Te toca darme la recompensa, esta noche.

—Hurra.

No recibió respuesta, no mas que eso en cambio, era una celebración muy deprimente. el amarillo yacía apoyando su mentón en su puño.

—Algo me dice que no quieres cumplir tu parte, creo que es tu cara.

—No es eso, Megatron, la "apuesta" me dio igual, lo hice para darte en el gusto. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡Nunca acepté jugar con algo como eso! Pero por otro lado, después de todo, tarde o temprano iba a tener interfaz contigo. Es sólo que, en serio creí que entre ellos no iba haber algo, ¡Es que por favor!

—¡Awh! ¡Mi ShySpark me da en el gusto! —Lo abrazó con fuerza, por lo que el amarillo soltó un suspiro ahogado cuando lo soltó—. Verás, en realidad sólo hice esa apuesta para molestar a Starscream, él lo sabía. En verdad creí que entre ellos no habría nada, sé que tú estás muy delicado, y bueno, el tamaño de ambos es... ligeramente peligroso por ahora. Así que elegí la opción de que estarían juntos porque quería que tu ganaras. ¡Pero ya ves! ¡Ironía divina que hayas perdido! ¡El universo quiere que tengamos interfaz esta noche!

—Deja de gritar eso. Y cariño mío, jojo, hoy no se podrá. La Lost Light está en reparación, no dejarán entrar a nadie para recargar. Debemos buscar un lugar para recargar hoy, eso es más importante, por Primus.

—A mi me da igual donde lo hagamos —Sonrió burlón.

Recibió una mirada sin expresión.

—Eso ya lo veremos después —Dijo entre dientes—, tal vez mejor nos quedamos aquí, dijeron que podía volver si no me sentía bien. Todo estaba en orden, pero sería por una noche que nos, ahm...

—¿Aprovechemos? Bee, eso es de malos, eres un malo, doctor, tenemos un maloso aquí —Daba cierta ritmo y canto a sus palabras.

—No lo digas así, suena... feo. Mejor no, buscaremos otra opción —No evitó sentir arrepentimiento por su idea.

—Ah, vamos, está bien —Comenzó a reír.

—N-no, además, tú después te irás y yo quedaré aquí sólo y sin dónde quedarme, así que de igual forma iré a buscar algún lugar, un trabajo y...

—¿A alguien más?

—No —Le vio preocupado—, no, intentar ver cómo continuo.

—Espera, ¿No retomarás el lugar que perdiste?

—No. Yo hice lo que pude, con las mejores intenciones, si los demás no están dispuestos a aceptarlo, no lo haré —Se cruzó de brazos, pero luego los dejó caer hacia atrás—. ¿A quién engaño? Quiero volver a intentarlo, pero no.

—Hm... Bee —Lo abrazó—. Quiero que salgamos hoy a algún lugar, a donde sea, pero que dejes de pensar en todo eso.

—No, no... Necesito saber cómo me arreglaré la vida —Su desconcierto era evidente.

—¿Hazme ese favor de despedida? Mañana me iré Bee, y tú no quieres venir conmigo —Eso había sonado con un enorme peso, y no sólo fue porque Megatron lo susurró a su receptor de audio. Y por parte del amarillo, se pudo percibir una batalla intenta, escuchando después un suspiro agotado.

—Me haces senitir que soy una basofia.

—Quiero que te sientas como todo lo contrario, ¿Sí? —Bumblebee volvió a recostarse en su pecho—. Con respecto a buscar tu posición de vuelta, ¿No estarás con los Autobots? ¿No quieres que te devuelva esto? —Apuntó a la insignia autobot que yacía en su frontis.

—Pero sí ahora es tuya.

¿No quieres conservarla?

—Llevar algo de ti, me hará bien —Se le quedó viendo por unos segundos—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy? ¿Energon más conversación y noche sobre nosotros?

Era la propuesta perfecta para el momento, sonaba tan tranquilo y acogedor.

—Dame varitas de energon y seré tu chico.

[...]

Parecía que el frío se aferraba a propósito en las armaduras que deambulaban en las calles. La noche estaba tan pacífica, y los pasos eran ligeros. Todo era para dar una mirada y enfermar de fervor, ese sentimiento y emoción que hacía perder la razón, hacer que el otro te muestre su perversión. El querer desenfocar lo atípico de lo usual. El ambiente no estaba para dar la espalda, sino para recibir de cuerpo completo, tal vez sólo por una noche. Pero de igual forma, para ciertas parejas, no era posible, era la única oportunidad, la cual no era posible tomar.

—Es la noche más tranquila y... buena que he tenido desde que el grandote casi destruye este lugar —Starscream habló, por primera vez sentía que su rostro ardía al decir algún tipo de cursilería.

—Sí, está muy calmada —Ambos caminaban a la par, sin dirección, simplemente se acompañaban mutuamente mientras lograban disfrutar de su entorno.

—Me refería también a que estás, ah... Tú —Pateó algunos desechos no orgánicos que se encontraban en el suelo, pequeños metales que se habían desencajado de algunas estructuras, después de todo, en el lugar aún habían algunos escombros.

—También me refiero a eso, antes, estar cerca de ti, no signifcaba calma.

—Ah, bueno, las malas compañías —Se quitó culpa vagamente, a lo que el Prime rodó los ópticos.

Y mientras continuaban otras dos figuras se acercaban, era difícil distinguir, pero conforme la luz les llegaba, y su óptica daba chance para ver, se pudo ver una pareja que venía tomada de los servos, ambos sonrientes mientras conversan y se veían, no escuchaban, pero se podía notar una buena charla y conexión en ella que los hacía estar tan pendientes del otro. Para cuando vieron al frente, ambas parejas frenaron lentamente los pasos, parando por completo cuando ya estaban muy cerca.

—Hola Bee —Un sonriente Starscream se hizo notar, aunque desde un principio ya se había visto su presencia.

—Hola Scream —Respondió desganado, bien sabía que esa sonría era más falsa que la matrix explosiva que se había hecho una vez, copia a la original.

—Y, ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? —Megatron preguntó para romper con la inquietud de haberse encontrado.

—Todo Bien, sólo una pequeña caminata —Prime respondió tácito.

—Hacíamos lo mismo, sólo que llevamos así desde la tarde —Bumblebee habló, hasta que su vista se enfocó en un lugar abierto entre los locales comerciantes—. ¿Ese lugar sigue en pié después de todo? —Preguntó impresionado.

—Se levantó rápido después de la caída, después de todo, era el único lugar donde se podía pasar un buen rato. Blurr tiene cuidado con las peleas, prefiere que sea un bar para tener un buena socialización —El seeker habló poniendo su servo en la cintura.

—¿Quieren entrar? —Fue el mismo Prime quien dio la pregunta.

—Yo invito —Ahora había sido Scream el de la invitación. Tanto Megatron y Bumblebee quedaron boquiabiertos, aquí había algo raro, Stascream quería algo, o eso pensaban.

—¿Y bien? —Prime forzó a que respondieran.

La pareja confundida por el seeker, se miró, el que tenía una varita de energon en su boca expandió su óptica mientras que alzó sus hombros, no sonaba mal, siempre que salieran vivos de ahí.

—Aceptamos tu propuesta.

Y sin más preámbulo, entraron, también era oportunidad de escapar del frío y el llevarse con ciertos choques en sus personalidades. Se pudo ver como el lugar estaba lleno de clientela, algunas mesas llenas y otras con menos cantidad, ensamblando una conversación más tranquila. Rápidamente buscaron en donde podían tomar asiento; una mesa vacía y de tamaño perfecto, se apresuraron para que alguien no les ganará el puesto, la comodidad en sus traseros al sentarse fue amigable, después de caminar por mucho tiempo, era el mejor regalo. Habían músicos tocando para acompañar el ambiente, entre ellos resaltaba Jazz, haciendo sonar armoniosamente y a la vez con un estilo propio su instrumento de cuerdas.

Este se había percatado de la presencia de los cuatro, sonrió mientras hacía una reverencia, saludo con su procesador, aunque su impresión al ver a Megatron con ellos fue notoria, lo sacó de sus cabales por un momento.

—Hola muchachos y... Uh —Blurr se había acercado a saludar y ofrecer servicio, pero cuando vio al seeker y al tirano se llevó una sorpresa.

Se saludaron, el de armadura celeste extendía su mano con confusión, aún más cuando llegó el turno de Megatron, dio un saludo forzado, pero este andaba con Prime, por lo que imaginó que no era amenaza. Este le sonrió como si fuera la pureza en vida.

—¿Cómo ha andado todo? —Starscream preguntó con una sonrisa que le hizo apretar su mandíbula levemente.

—Bien, la verdad. Oigan, no quiero ser grosero, pero este lugar recientemente se levantó, por favor, no vayan a hacer algo indebido aquí...

—Tranquilo Blurr, no venimos para eso —Se impulsó a hablar el Prime, bien sabía que su palabra sonaría con más peso.

—Comprendo, y Bumblebee... Me habían dicho que tú...

—Había muerto, pero aquí estoy, larga hisotira —Terminó la frase con desgano que intentó camuflar.

—Se ven muy cansados, le traeré algo, yo invito, no se preocupen —Habló prodigo (que fue generoso al poner en servicio, dar lo que tiene), el rápido corredor—. Oh, Starscream, traeré la botella que me pediste que guardara la otra vez —Sin más que decir, continúo su paso para dar lo prometido.

—¿Botella? —Pensó el seeker mientras todos tomaban asiento.

Y entonces recordó: Hace un tiempo atrás, en sus intentos de conquistar al Prime, pidió que guardara una botella con energon especial y con otra sustancia, las cuál hacia que el sistema de interfaz se estimulara fuertemente y por un largo periodo, provocando hasta el punto de desesperación por quitarse la sensación agitada, y sin nombrar la sobrecarga. Contenía una droga para impulsar más allá las fantasías sexuales. Pensaba llevar en algún momento al Prime ahí, y darle algo del contenido, pero viendo que este había aceptado su compañía, ya no era necesario.

—¿Y como van las cosas como gobernanante, Starscream? —Preguntó el amarillo, fue difícil descifrar si lo dijo con ironía, enfado o sin interés.

—Eh... muy bien, sí, todo en orden... ¡Espérenme un poco! —Salió a buscar a Blurr y decirle que no trajera la botella, pero no lo veía en ningún lado, mientras que el trío en la mesa miró con confusión su comportamiento repentino.

—¿Y este qué? —Bee los miró quieto.

—Es Starscream, déjalo —Megatron se cruzó de brazos despreocupado.

Los segundos pasaron y el seeker no volvió, en cambio, fue Blurr con una sonrisa mientras cargaba vasos y una botella de un color bastante llamativa, no podían mentir, también estaban sedientos. Posicionó los vasos mientras sirvió una cantidad justa a cada uno, aunque no pudo impedir que llamara su atención la ausencia de cierto bot:

—¿Y Scream? —Se apresuró a preguntar mientras llenaba su vaso.

—Por ahí, vuelve en unos momentos —Megatron fue el Primero en querer probar el líquido.

Y claro, los demás le siguieron.

—¡Blurr! —El seeker corrió hacia él, algo alterado—. ¡Aborta! ¡Aborta! No lleves la botella.

—¿Eh?

—No lleves las botella, te la regalo, haz lo que quieras con ella, pero no se la sirvas —Suspiró victorioso creyendo que lo había logrado.

—Pero si ya se las di —Dijo confundido.

—¡¿Qué?! —Corrió a acercarse a la mesa, y estos ya habían terminado el primer vaso—. Uy... —Se devolvió a la posición de Blurr, algo impulsivo:— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Dramático, se dejó caer en el pecho de este.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? —Preocupó, mientras se lo quitaba de encima.

—¡Se pondrán como bestias! —Corrió a la mesa.

Fue algo extraño, inesperado, sin mencionar que quedaron sin saber qué pensar, ¿Se había vuelto loco? El seeker tomó la botella junto con lo que quedaba y la lanzó de la mesa, obviamente los cristales volaron en todas direcciones. Una sonrisa media macabra adornaba su rostro, tan sólo haciendo la situación más compleja para los expectantes. Pero nada de eso, su felicidad se expulsaba de una forma extraña, y por supuesto que nadie era capas de descifrarlo. Después de darse cuenta del silencio incómodo que todos en el lugar hicieron, volteó a su mesa, difícilmente encontraría una creíble razón para hacer eso.

—Sabía que eras idiota, pero no que lo imbécil le ganaba —Bumblebee expulsó totalmente desenfocado, recibió una mirada molesta por parte del Prime.

—Eh, ¿No leyeron? Blurr se equivocó, era demasiado ácido, nuestros tanques comenzarían a deshacerse si tomaban más, en un periodo más largo claro, y si seguían consumiendo por un largo tiempo... —El seeker titubeó, se habría hecho un facepalm por lo estúpido de su comentario.

—Pero si estaba muy dulce... —Megatron miró el líquido derramado.

—Oh, qué preocupado —Habló Prime, la verdad, era muy difícil agradecer lo sucedido.

—Pero si... —Iba a hablar Blurr, pero Starscream le chitó, dejándolo más confundido aún, suspiró irritado—. Estás con mis amigos, y no quiero echarlos, así que esto no tiene que repetirse. ¡Todos pueden volver a lo suyo, fue sólo un accidente! —Despues de hablar llegado otro bot a limpiar, cosa que Starscream y los otros tres se ofrecieron para hacerlo, pero la respuesta fue negativa.

Starscream fue a asentarse, la tensión y murmullos habían acabado. Ahora pudieron disfrutar de otra botella que se les había traído. Encontró su vaso servido, lo pensó, y aunque no necesitaba de un "elixir" para ampliar sus ganas de hacer aparecer sus deseos más primitivos, lo bebió, después de todo, era el único que faltaba.

—¿Qué te sucede Bumblebee? ¿Por qué estás tan malhumorado? —Prime no entendía el comportamiento del Autobot más pequeño, nunca fue así, pero por otro lado sabía por todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

—No es nada —Eso había sonado triste, mientras jugaba con un poco de líquido en un vaso, nisiquiera subió la mirada.

—Quise salir con él hoy porque ha estado demasiado preocupado, yo mañana me voy y no quiere acompañarme. No sabe con exactitud qué es o qué le espera aquí —Megatron quiso responder.

Bumblebee se incomodó un poco, era verdad lo que había dicho, pero no quería hacer parecer que era un younling, al cual los demás debían responder por él. Pero por otro lado, Megatron sólo quería ayudar, y por debajo de la mesa le extendió el servo, el cual sin problema fue rodeado por el más grande.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso —Prime habló, haciéndolo levantar la mirada, se vieron tranquilos, ya era momento de olvidar todo lo que ya era banal (sin importancia).

[...]

Se les pasaron unas cuántas horas de conversa, realmente ya todo había terminado bien, eran como cuatro amigos, en parte era por ayuda del energon, pero ellos también querían dejar las discusiones y de una vez por todas, terminar con las habladurías de pinceladas negativas. Salieron del local, obviamente agradecieron todo el trato, pero al momento de mirar la calle, estaba desolada, realmente era tarde, de no ser por las luces coloridas que Cybertron poseía, no se habría visto mucho más, y ya estaban muy cansados, sin mencionar que estaban muy lejos de sus orígenes de bienes.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Megatron preguntó.

—Hm... —Optimus había comenzado a avizorar (Mirar con atención y en todas direcciones buscando algo).

—¿Y sí nos quedamos ahí esta noche? —Scream apuntó a un edificio de hospedaje.

—No tengo como para pagar algo así, además todas mis cosas ni idea de quien se las quedó, entre ellas mi dinero —Bumblebee se rascó el procesador.

—Juntemos todo lo que tenemos y veamos si se puede.

Después de lo dicho por Megatron, caminaron hasta el lugar, el edificio estaba recibiendo cybertronianos que, por la destrucción de la ciudad, aún no podían reconstruir sus hogares, o pagar uno. Y lo mejor era que aún quedaban habitaciones en donde podían caber más de dos individuos, además de explicar que era por sólo una noche, no hubo problemas. Encantados, recibieron el código para ingresarlo y buscaron la habitación que se les otorgó, y al cerrar la compuerta, encendieron la luz, viendo que sólo había una cámara de recarga espaciosa, pero de igual forma no cabían todos.

—Yo pido la cámara de recarga —Un vanidoso Starscream habló.

—Espera —Megatron se acercó a esta—, Prime, tómala del otro extremo y tira.

Al darse una idea de lo que sucedía, hizo caso; la plataforma podía agrandarse el doble, si se necesitaba, y para el caso lo era. Al tirar, se abrió otra plancha metálica que estaba escondida bajos dos que se unían a su ves con esta por torniquetes. Y agradecidos por la vida, solo se tiraron a descanar de una vez. En la mitad más cercana a la puerta, estaba Starscream que sin discutirlo mucho montó una de sus piernas y brazo sobre el Prime. Mientras que la otra pareja tenía una posición similar. Los bots más grandes en el medio, y los más jóvenes a los costados de la cámara de recarga.

Sí, era bastante tarde, cualquiera pensaría que de forma inmediata habrían caído en recarga, pero para sorpresa de ellos mismos, tenían la óptica totalmente encendida, intentaban no moverse para no delatar su... Extraño estado. Era una incomodidad, que por un momento creyeron fue culpa del lugar y como intentaban recargar, o las preocupaciones varias que cada uno tenía. Pero incluso el susto les llegó cuando lo único que querían hacer era moverse, estirarse, estaban enérgicos, pero sin embargo, nadie intentaba hacer algo. O al menos así fue por los primeros minutos, mantener sus cuerpos quietos fue imposible. Acomodarse, mover un pede, correr sus brazos, cambiar de lugar sus procesadores; muchos intentos, pero era imposible mantener oculto esa ansiedad. Ahora, más que nunca, cabía decir que "se les zafó un tornillo". Obviamente ya sabían del problema del otro, múltiples luces se veían, estas eran de los ópticos destellantes de cada uno. Y comenzaron con nerviosismo, tener un tic en el pede, en el dígito, en cualquier lugar, y parecía que todo iba en aumento, sus ventiladores se activaron, como si hubieran hecho alguna actividad física, cuando ya hace momentos estaban descansando. Bumblebee dio la espalda a Megatron, lo único que quería era intentar recargar. El exdecepticon se volteó para abrazarlo, pasó su brazo más allá del cuerpo menor para acomodarse, pero en cuanto su zona pelvica rozó la trasera del bot, se sorprendió, el calor en sus propios sistemas apareció como por arte de magia, nisiquiera tuvo un pensamiento sucio como para alertarse así. Se quedó quieto, supo de inmediato que si hacía otro movimiento infalso que hiciera topar nuevamente con el menor, lo tomaría sin preguntar y daría sediento contra esa cámara de recarga, sin importar nada. Pasó de una extraña molestia a una excitación casi incontrolable, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era que podía llegar a lastimarlo, nisiquiera que otros estén ahí. Por el momento creía que el menor no se había dado cuenta, pero por Primus, totalmente quieto y paralizado podía sentir el infierno arder en la zona de Megatron, que trasladaba todo ese estío a su propio cuerpo. Y tuvo un tic en el óptico, desorientado, sus piernas pesaban mucho más de lo normal. No, todo su cuerpo. Y todo le confundió más cuando su propio cable también comenzó a sacar flamas, incluso se estaba lastimado contra la tapa por querer ser expulsado, rápidamente se hizo ovillo, mal movimiento; tan sólo dio el golpe final a la pelvis del tirano, este apretó su mandíbula como una bestia y se alejó, cómo le gustaría sentarse en un ventilador.

Era exactamente lo mismo para la otra pareja, sólo que el Prime parecía controlarlo de una forma mucho mayor, pero de igual forma intentaba no moverse, en sus primeros intentos comprendió que tan sólo avivaba la hoguera en sus sistemas, era como darle una ventisca para que creciera. Pero para el seeker, que bien sabía que esto pasaría, era una verdadefa tortura, en un principio se había arrepentido de haber bebido el líquido. Ahora de tan solo imaginar que alguien arremetiera entre sus piernas, le obligaba a morderse la glosa para no dejar salir pugidos, producto de su fantasía. Su cuerpo no podía estar quieto, se retorcía en su posición, intentando imaginar una falsa situación, y ya no podía, dolía el que no tuviera intimidad. Y desesperado, llevó su servo con rapidez a la zona de interfaz del Prime, este dio un salto totalmente notorio para todos en esa habitación, miró rápidamente al que había ejecutado la acción, quien no tenía un rostro juguetón, sino de súplica.

—Prime, te necesito dentro mío, ahora —Arqueó su espalda a propósito para encantar al Prime, para este fue una flecha directa a sus intentos de contenerse.

—Starscream —Gruñó bajo, fatigandose, era prisionero de su propio cuerpo.

Se había convertido en una bomba viviente, solo bastaba una gota que derramara todas sus ganas, las cuales a esa intensidad no había sentido en un largo tiempo. Vio al seeker, este se movía, danzaba bajo su vista, tocando su propio cuerpo, imaginando que alguien más lo hacía.

—Por favor...

Estaba ardiente, su cuerpo cedía a acometer el acto, en parte era la droga, pero también, en cierta parte de su raciocinio, aún tenía recuerdos de como el seeker le coqueteaba, no sabía si ahora eso lo veía tan tierno y preciso por el líquido bebido, o la atracción que sentía por Starscream creía a cada momento. su cuerpo de convertía en un ser que había pasado por una sequía, una bestia que perdía los intentos de seguir firme, se despojaba de lo ético, realmente quería tener interfaz despiadada con el encantador seeker que sabía como manipular la situación. Movimientos tácitos eran imposibles, solo impulsividad que no dañaba, tomó al seeker y lo posicionó debajo de sí, su agitación era bestial, anormal. E incluso antes de besarlo, su cable ya había sido expulsado de su cavidad, un poco de alivio, el ardor era demasiado en ese espacio cerrado.

—¿Qué me diste? —Preguntó mordiendo parte de su pecho, descascarando el pintado carmesí.

—Ah... T-te abrí una puerta a más aventuras, Optimus Prime —Su timbre titubeante era excesivo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Suspiraba con pesadez, dejando su marca por el cuerpo contrario.

—Fue sólo un accidente que no pude evitar... Se dice que, hay que afrontar las adversidades.~

—No, afrontarte a ti.

Las glosas se buscaron con lujuria esperada, testarudas, aguerridas, el lubricante de inmediato surgió, fue un beso desesperado, se daban mordidas, absorción, manoseaban, escabullían agarraban, siendo sus cuerpos receptores de la temperatura desértica y movimientos eróticos que se producían por actitud del contrario. No había vuelta atrás, era tanta la necesidad de quitarse la ansiedad extaciante. El bombear aire por sus vías era un trabajo difícil, estas trabajaban de forma entrecortada. Y Starcream no dudó en abrir su puerto entre tacto y beso húmedo, cerraban sus ópticos, tan sólo escuchando la desesperación del otro, suspiros inundaban las bocas, los del Prime más guturales, por supuesto. Enredaban sus piernas, movimientos ondulantes, controlados y a la vez inconscientes, se amenazaban a ratos, después seguían buscando lugares qué expoliar con la propia fuerza de sus dígitos. Estos parecían no tomar importancia a sus alrededores, Megatron y Bumblebee se habían dado cuenta de la situación con anterioridad a los sonidos mojados y bruscos de los besos. Se habían mantenido en su posición sin decir palabras, tan sólo petrificados por lo que estaban siendo espectadores, ¿Falta de buen juicio? No, ambos sabían, algo había sucedido en sus cuerpos y sólo reaccionaban a ello. Y el que dos seres que ya se tenían atracción, y que estuvieran cerca en ese estado, no daba posibilidades balanceadas.

—M-Megatron —Habló el menor quebrajado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Megatron se acercó a su receptor de audio, preguntando con una tranquilidad impuesta.

—No me siento bien, hay algo... Muy r-raro —Dijo ocultando su rostro, aún le daba la espalda.

Pero parecía que que Megatron no era receptor a lo que decía, en lugar de eso, posó uno de sus servos sobre la cadera del menor, acariciando. Por supuesto que este era totalmente frágil a cualquier movimiento exterior.

—Bee...

Tocó suavemente la espalda baja del nombrado, leve roce que provocó más reacción que un formidable golpe. Se arqueó gravemente mientras un pequeño suspiro se le escapó, rápidamente tapó su boca y volteó sin saber cómo enfrentar la situación.

—Megatron... —Lo observó inquieto.

—Sé que dije hoy que sería una noche tranquila. Pero Bumblebee, no puedo aguantar, me hacías soñar, y ahora quiero vivirlo. Estoy desesperado, no creo poder detenerme por más tiempo —Observó todo le rostro del menor, lo veía tan hermoso, tierno, pequeño, lo sentía tan cerca, con ese vigor, que le devolvía su jovialidad, y lo quería tan sometido. No en dolor y de mala manera, quería llenarlo de toda la riqueza emocional que tenía para él.

—Y-yo, Megatron... Tampoco puedo contenerme —Se lanzó a sus labios. Los más grandes le comían, si hubiera habido carne que desgarrar, lo habría devorado a besos.

Su dulce sabor, era algo que podría meter a su boca siempre.

Tomó al menor de sus caderas, y con intenciones de no separar el beso afligido, lo subió sobre su propia pelvis, dejó que el menor se apoyara en su pecho para recordarse y acercarse a seguir con su choque de labios tan esperado. Masajeó desde su cintura a piernas, apretándolo siendo el controlador de su cuerpo, dirigió sus servos a la base y conexión de donde estas salían, dejando sus dígitos muy cerca de su vía trasera. Hizo fuerza, levantó con sus servos, dejando la cadera en alto, acción por la que el más pequeño se quejó.

—Vamos a hacerlo —Un agitado Megatron habló.

—N-no lo sé, megatron... —Iba decir otra cosa, pero fue interrumpido.

La cámara de recarga había comenzado a moverse, de un lado a otro, era un pequeño sismo en ella. Para cuando voltearon, vieron como Optimus embestía con bravura en el puerto de Starscream, este comenzó a gemir con volumen, Prime parecía no perdonar lo que había provocado, pero el seeker gritaba gustoso de tener a aquel bot sobre sí, lo observaba con cariño, a lo que Optimus tan sólo devolvía una mirada hambrienta, pero de igual forma parecía que estaba al pendiente. El puerto de Scream recibía a una temperatura fugaz, se apretaba a propósito ante el cable de gran tamaño que cruzaba la vía, palpitante, rudo. La estructura sensitiva del miembro era totalmente estimulada por la circunferencia que le rodeaba, estaba eso, y también que Starscream era a quien le provocaba esos gemidos. Y por su parte, dejaba salir ronquidos, Scream era de servos inquietos y no temía en darle eléctricos toques.

—Sin vergüenza, ¿Eh? —Megatron habló burlón.

Recibió un gruñido por parte del Prime, mientras que Starscream no se molestó en responder.

—Lo siento... Pero no podía soportarlo —Prime respondió sin dejar de dar los movimientos de vaivén, deleitando súbitamente los sentires del seeker, quien se removía en cada roce estático en sus interiores.

—Tranquilos, sólo den espacio para mi y Bee, también vamos a jugar un poco.

Optimus volteó totalmente, había parado las embestidas, vio al amarillo sentando sobre la pelvis del exdecepticon, este agachó su mirada, mientras la apartaba, se había incomodado, nunca creyó estar en condiciones así frente al Prime, además de que él había llegado mucho más lejos. Y viendo que era inevitable intentar quitarse el efecto, decidió tranquilizar:

—Lo que pasé aquí, no será algo malo, y mucho menos cambiará radicalmente nuestras vidas. Es algo necesario, y serio —Habló, a lo que todos asintieron un poco preocupados. Pero la pareja de Megatron y Bee, ahora comprendía, estar exitados hasta ese punto, hacía que uno no se interrogara, cuestionaba demasiado las acciones, de ahí venía que se retiraba el asco y vergüenza para hacer ciertas cosas. Y por su cuenta, las embestidas volvieron a embocar en la entrada del seeker, estas fueron esperadas tiernamente mientras había tomado momentos para hablar.

—Megatron —Llamó el menor, pero no levantaba la mirada.

—¿Bee? —Y después de mirar por unos segundos, entendió.

Tomó al amarillo desde su cintura, este confundido intentó hacer menos peso, cosa que de igual forma era innecesaria, fue posicionado debajo del tirano, apoyado de sus rodillas y servos.

En un delirio de suspiro, provocado por los dígitos que comenzaron a hacer remolinos en la tapa de su chapado, abrió silenciosamente a la vista del tirano, fue imposible evitar que su óptica destellara tintineos al ver aquella cavidad. Esta, después de todo, iba a ser su primera vez juntos. El calor que la entrada del amarillo emanaba era gradual, en cuanto metió un dígito, el temple creció. El amarillo expulsó un siseo mientras cerraba sus ópticos con fuerza, ahora se había apoyado en sus codos, su cuerpo estaba débil, y el tacto que sintió en sus interiores le hizo perder más fuerza aún, además que los movimientos en la plataforma, provocados por las embestidas del Prime hacia el seeker, no le proporcionaban una superficie estable. El tirano comenzó a mover el dígito dentro del autobot, como si rascara, pero no provocando irritación, quería que el puerto expulsara más lubricante, así sería menos forzado para adentrar el siguiente. Cosa que sucedió, con ayuda de muchas variantes, estaba demasiado excitado, y el sonido pegajoso de las embestidas de la otra pareja sólo le enloquecía más, queriendo que el estruendo saliera de su propio cuerpo. Sentía el dígito moviéndose, era una extraña sensación que le mandaba señales a su procesador para responder al intruso, pero la respuesta se perdía, se tomaba como una amigable información.

—¡A-ah...! —Un alarido entrecortado cuando un segundo digito hizo espacio en su zona frágil. Había que tomar en cuenta el tamaño de estos, el amarillo no pudo más y dejó caer su rostro entre sus brazos. No quería que lo escucharan, el que terciarios estuvieran presentes lo ponía aún más nervioso, el que lo vieran en ese estado.

Y para provocarle estrellas en su vista, hizo con sus dígitos más presión en contra de las paredes sensitivas, dando las descargas más condensas. Todo lo que el menor ya sentía en el momento, era a nivel mayor. Intentó cerrar su puerto, inconscientemente, pero le fue imposible, Megatron, con su servo libre, comenzó a hacer fuerza en la espalda del amarillo, como resultado así, que su cadera se elevará y mitad superior de su cuerpo quedará inmóvil.

—Vamos Bee, que no te de pena, te ves hermoso —Un maravillado Megatron habló.

—¡Aaah! ah... —Megatron había enroscado sus dígitos, duplicando el espacio ocupado, y el movimiento expansivo, el típico y facil al separar.

Sucedía que no sólo le preparaba para lo que venía, aprovechaba de acortejarlo afrodiciacamente, no era sólo cosa de expandir la zona, se debía de insitar para que el encuentro se haga con fervor, pasión; era saber cómo hacer que la pareja cayera en las redes fascinantes, dar la magia para que terminara pidiendo más. Y el tercer dígito se adentró con presión, el espacio era muy angosto. No cabía por completo, pero debía de encontrar solución si quería meter su cable ahí. Sacó su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, lo que sería, en otros términos, el pre-semen ya había salido, intentó poner un poco en su servo para ayudar con humedad, y haciendo un poco de fuerza, el dígito ya estaba adentro.

—Tienes que aguantar Bee, tú puedes hacerlo —Movía delicadamente sus dígitos en la entrada.

—¡M-Megatron! —El nombrado había imaginado tantas forma en que el amarillo diría su designación en ese estado. Su mente realmente apreciaba al tirano, y después de recibir toques tan amables, le loaba, alababa. Y su cuerpo, estando al límite, pedía seguir:— M-Megatron... Dentro, te... Necesito dentro de mí —Había hablado muy despacio, su voz era quebrajada.

—Precioso...

Después de quedar con unos momentos más con los dígitos en el puerto, los retiró, de estos cayeron numerosas gotas de líquido íntimo. Intentó que en la entrada de igual forma quedara en abundancia. Tomó al menor y lo giró, este quedó acostado, y temeroso, bajó la mirada para ver por primera vez el cable dotado del tirano, esos toques plateados y rojos adornaban con excelencia. Estaba muy avergonzado, por lo que Megatron se acercó a darle un beso para transmitir confianza. Era muy tierno, lento, intentando acoplarse al ritmo del otro. Y lo vio, en ese estado, el amarillo se veía aún más pequeño de lo que ya era, le daban ganas inmensas de rodearlo y protegerlo, pero bien sabía que era un bot independiente. El amarillo intentaba no verle, apartaba la mirada, y sabía el por qué; Bumblebee era muy tímido, de ahí su apodo que le había dado: ShySpark.

—Mi ShySpark —Le sopló el rostro—, te ves adorable.

—¿En serio te gusto? S-siempre creí que te gustaban los bots corpulentos y fuertes.

—No, me gustan los más tiernos, y tu eres fuerte. Pero no hablemos de ellos, mejor sigamos~ —Una mirada lujuriosa atravesó los deseos del menor.

Lo tomó por la base de ambos glúteos, separando sus piernas, lo que provocó el ardor en las mejillas del menor, titubeó cuando Megatron se posicionaba en medio de estas. Y ahora más que nunca no quería voltear hacia la otra pareja, pero por los gemidos de ambos, diría que estaban muy ocupados. Megatron bombeo aires a sus adentros por una vez más, poniéndose en el lugar, colocó su cable en la entrada, observó al menor, quien observaba por debajo de su antebrazo, se había tapado el rostro. Al ver que este asintió levemente, se dio un pequeño empujón para entrar lentamente en el interior.

—¡A-AHGR! —Había sido un pugido manifestado, pero ahogado por la fuerza en el abdomen que hizo cuando el tirano entró.

Su puerto instantáneamente intentó quitar la extremidad invasora, pero con la fuerza que oponía el tirando, le ganó, los fluidos se escaparon por las orillas, dado por el espacio que no quedaba dentro. Las paredes se estiraban como material flexible, ambas miradas en la oscuridad, dándose fuerzas. Bumblebee se arqueó, intentando sujetarse del metal que conformaba la cámara de recarga, intentó escapar, pero Megatron lo atraía desde sus caderas, no podía meter completamente su cable formidable, el tamaño era deliberadamente incompatible con la estructura de Bumblebee, por el momento, pero tenía intención es de llegar lo más profundo posible. Su gemido alertó a la otra pareja, Starscream no tomó importancia, pero Prime se había quedado viendo por unos segundos, para luego seguir arremetiendo en la entrada del seeker, y envolviendo su cable con propio servo, agitando y apretando en mayor fuerza en la parte superior.

Y el pequeño movimiento ondulante no se hizo esperar, Megatron había estado desesperado por hacerlo desde hace bastantes minutos.

—¡Ah! ¡Mhh! ¡Ah..! ¡Nha! —Eran alaridos que demostraban dolor, la entrada del amarillo se había irritado por encontrarse con semejante cable de guerra.

—¡Nh! Bee, estrecho... Demasiado estrecho.

Tampoco era algo por lo cual iba a quejarse, su cable entraba y se encontraba con una tibia y abrigadora cavidad suave que se lo tragaba con apetito voraz. Tan liso, húmedo, lo único que interfería en la penetración deliciosa era el abrazo que rodeaba a su cable, fuerte, intenso, totalmente acogedor a satisfacer sus pensamientos. Por fin, era quién le hacía retorcerse, quién probaba de esa opulencia, riqueza que hervía por su ardiente presencia bajo él. Pero algo faltaba por salir, tanteó su pelvis con su dígito, molestando, indicando lo que quería, y entre gemido, suspiro y grito, expulsó su cable, cual fue rodeado de inmediato por el servo ajeno, lo manoseó, lo reconoció, apretó, jugueteó, buscó aprenderse cada montículo, forma que este tenía, y las fatigantes descargas producidas por el toque eufórico, producía distintos sentires que acompañan a su válvula abatida, que al mismo tiempo hacía que se confundieran las sensaciones, dándole al sujeto que recibía estas acciones, una desesperada y dulce agonía que hacía estar dispuesto a sufrirla.

—¡Aaah! ¡M-Megatron...¡ ¡Mhhh! —Mordía su propio servo, intentando silenciarse.

Megatron se lanzó hacia él, a besarlo, sacarle las lágrimas que caían por los lados de sus ópticos, calmar su llanto, mirarlo de cerca. Envolvieron nuevamente sus bocas, la saliba se escapaba por la fisura de los labios, sus cuerpos oscilaban contra el otro, sus caderas chocaban, sua chispas saltaban alborotadas, era un momento vívido. Y un tercer gemido abrupto, fuerte, profundo y chillón ensordecedor se escuchó, a la par de un gruñido grave y bajo. El titán de azul y rojo obligó al seeker expulsar su líquido retenido, fue explosivo, el color fosforescente iluminó la habitación.

—¡Wuuuu! ¡Se nos fue uno! —Gritó Megatron.

—Aah... Nh —Prime no paraba de atravesarlo, el seeker gemía con pleitesía ( Muestra reverente de acatamiento de algo o sumisión a alguien).

Pero aún así con menos fuerza, su cuerpo se había cansado considerablemente en su sobrecarga, por lo que el Prime decidió observarlo, disfrutar de verlo, enamorándose de su figura, su forma sensual, sus alas delicadas y su rostro tan travieso. Gustándole, apuntaba así su sobrecarga para no exigir excesivamente al bot que no resistía a tal magnitud. Pero bien sabía que Starcream resistiría otras sobrecargas más, era sólo que quería intentar otra cosa con el seeker. Y en una embestida brutal, obligó a sus propios fluidos inundar su entrada, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su extensión, en todo el camino que el contenido recorrió para salir ansiosamente.

—Grrh —Gruñó gutural, aliviando su temperatura árida en la zona, y degustando del puerto salpicado en grandes cantidades.

Y en una mirada fiera, retiró su cable, el líquido calló en cantidades. Sus ventiladores trabajaban con potencia, una velocidad demente. Starscream, al ver que podía tranquilizarse un poco, comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, pero no pasó mucho cuando Optimus comenzó nuevamente a tocarlo, esta vez le dio una posición obligatoria, lo puso en cuatro. Gustoso, Scream miró al frente, esperando, pero lo que se adentró en su puerto fue la glosa húmeda del Prime; movimientos agudos y penetrantes que saboreaban parte de los mismos líquidos que él dejó ahí. Y obviamente, esa caricia también brindaba un placentero disturbio en su cuerpo. La glosa hurgaba, llegando hasta donde más podía, Prime sujetaba la división de sus piernas, separando aún más para alcanzar un punto cegador a ser receptor de otra cosa.

—¡Ah! ¡Prime!~

Mientras tanto, Bumblebee seguía siendo quien recibía como huésped al exdecepticon dentro suyo, su puerto estaba sentido, el cable había cansado totalmente la zona, y mientas hacía remoción, lucía su forma al tirano, dejando que este pasará sus grandes y fuertes servos, que siguiera moldeado su figura como veterano escultor de cuerpos llenos de belleza. La vergüenza ya se había quitado un poco del menor, ya todos en la habitación lo habían escuchado, visto y conocido su actuar en esa situación, ya no había mucho que ocultar. No podía dejar la boca de Megatron, era una droga más fuerte de la que había tomado con anterioridad. Ambos se revolcaban, frotándose, impregnándose el perfume del otro. La penumbra de esa oscuridad no era problema, no necesitaban más que el aura de sus propios ópticos. Megatron se dio cuenta de lo forzado que estaba el amarillo, por lo que lentamente quitó su cable de la cavidad, dejando que el menor diera un respiro momentáneo. Saboreó sus labios, tomó al menor de la cintura y dio un giro con fuerza, dejando al menor sentado delante de su miembro.

—Vamos Bee, hasta donde tú puedas —Agitado, tomó al menor de las caderas y sonrió malicioso.

—B-bien... —Asintió tímido.

—¡ShySpark!~

Acomodó el cable en su entrada y comenzó a dar brincos pequeños, gimoteando en cada entrada y salida que hacía la cabeza de este. El tirano apretó con uno de sus servos el miembro del menor, masajeando la cabeza con la palma de su mano, sólo eso fue necesario. El cuerpo del menor sufría distintas contracciones en su abdomen y todo su cuerpo, daba tirones, como si fueran calambres repentinos, el cosquilleo abrumante bajaba como bolitas rebotando en su interior, por supuesto que cuando llegó a la extencion de su cable, este se tensó como nunca, erecto, el lubricante iba a saltar, pero Megatron tapó con su dígito la uretra, impidiendo que el lubricante saliera en su totalidad.

—¡Aaaah! ¡MEGATRON! —Desesperó mientras jadeaba, la presión se acumuló en su cable, era como una bomba a punto de estallar.

Sólo había sido sólo una molestia limpia, nada malo, tan sólo le gustó la idea de llevar a ciertos extremos al menor. Destapó la vía, el lubricante escapó a cantidad, el amarillo mordió sus propios labios mientras se echó hacia atrás, intentando mantenerse cuerto en los intensos segundos de su sobrecarga enérgica. Jadeó con rapidez, las lágrimas desbordaban, su cuerpo pedía a gritos unos momentos para enfriarse. Pero megatron aún no terminaba:

—Si quieres podríamos...

—¡No! Yo puedo, ¡Ah!~

Quería hacer que Megatron llegara a su descarga, quería que sediera también. Sus gemidos seguían inundando la habitación, los alimentos inundando y agravando la temperatura. Todo lujurioso, tentador, estimulante, hasta que un sonido los hizo desenfocarse, un ringtone:

—Uh... —Expulsó Prime con la boca llena de fluidos—. Un momento por favor —Pidió para atender la llamada, pero Megatron ayudaba a Bumblebee, bajando en su falo, dando a entender que callarlo era imposible, y sin mencionar que tenía a Scream adelante, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado para invitarlo a seguir.

Se paró y salió para hablar, y adentro todo siguió normal.

—¡JAJAJAJAJ! Siempre me pediste que te tomara en serio, pero mira —Megatron estalló en risas, vio a Scream en cuatro, cola en alto, sólo que tenía su pecho apegado a la superficie, igual que sus brazos.

—Hey, ustedes dos, ya paren, ¿No ven que estoy caliente? —Starscream habló viendo como el tirano seguía embistiendo con ayuda del mismo amarillo, y este último jadeante mientras gritaba a alaridos cada vez que el miembro cruzaba por su puerto o salía, claramente fue ignorado—. Paren o me uno —Advirtió.

—¿Qué? —Megatron estaba confundido.

—Ven —Dijo Bee, haciendo una seña con sus manos, invitando al seeker.

—Bee —Miró al nombrado simulando levantar una ceja, para cuando dirigió la vista al seeker, vio como este gateaba lentamente, como un ravage al acecho, y con una mirada celada, y sonrisa deboradora—, ¡Aaaaah! ¡PRIME! ¡CONTROLA A TU INSATISFECHO! —Con tan solo la idea se sintió sofocado y rodeado de erotismo, Bee tan solo reía de la situación.

Rápidamente Prime se asomó, y viendo a su acompañante, se dirigió hasta él, posicionando como la vez anterior para seguir en lo que no terminó. Las voces de ambos se escuchaban, gritaban, era una habitación de clamor (Conjunto de voces y gritos vehementes, aclamandoa alguien). Megatron volvió a su misión, de embestidas severas y acentuadas continuó, dando en el punto indicado, Bumblebee colocó sus servos en los de Megatron, dejando que el dirigiera la fuerza del movimiento, confío en que sabría no lastimarlo, se había dado cuenta de que este había comenzado a encorvarse levemente, gruñía con más intensidad, y el lubricante en su propio puerto se sentía más; Todo indicaba a que llegaría pronto a su merecido relajo:

—¡Aghr! ¡Bee! —Con fuerza, hizo bajar aún más el cuerpo del nombrado, haciendo de la última embestida la más profunda.

—¡AAAAh! —Gritó cuando el líquido tocó su puerto adolorido, pero de igual forma, aparte del fuerte pellizco, la sensación armoniosa llegó a él. Cerró sus puños y óptica, intentando no decaer en lo recto de su espalda.

—Megatron —Retó Prime, creyendo que lo había lastimado.

Cuando el fluido tibio comenzó a escapar por las orillas de su puerto, recorriendo por sus piernas, se lanzó al pecho de Megatron, exhausto, jadeante y ligeramente sonriente, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ópticos que quedaban.

—Me enloqueces, Bee —Lo abrazó con ternura, tomando aires de igual forma. Ambos dejaron que el trabajo interno de sus sistemas hicieran lo necesario para enfriar.

—Tú también —Se había relajado totalmente en el lugar.

—¿No puedes seguir, verdad? —Dijo aludiendo a otra ronda.

—Lo siento, no creo poder —Respondió apenado—. Pero... ¿Me dejarías hacer algo a mí?

—Por supuesto, ShySpark.

—¿Podrías... abrir un poco tus piernas? —Le fue imposible levantar la mirada.

—Lo pides tan sutilmente, que no puedo negarme a eso —Mordió levemente su labio, haciendo caso a lo que se le había pedido. Bumblebee se acostó entre las grandes piernas del imponente, sí, avergonzado, pero de igual forma haría lo que planeaba.

—¿Me darías mis varitas de energon? —Y eso lo hizo cranear (Pensar intensamente), ¿Para qué las quería? Pero abrió su compartimento y las sacó, encontrando otra cosa que había olvidado.

El Autobot tomó el cable entre sus servos, nuevamente rígido, palpitante, desprendía un calor abrumador, el amarillo colocó la cabeza del cable en su zona olfativa, tirando aire caliente desde sus interiores, fatigando aún más el temple de este, Megatron tan sólo sonreía excitado y alabado por su Conjux. Olisqueó, dando pequeños besos en la extensión de este, resguardándolo. Megatron, mientras disfrutaba de esas caricias sensibles, abrió una caja, sacando un artefacto pequeño y alargado, de igual tenía un grosor, otro había quedado en la caja.

—Prime —Llamó, extendiendo el brazo y ofreciendo el contenido al que ahora besaba en la espalda al seeker. Este observó y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, recibió el artefacto.

El Prime depositó un pequeño y último beso en la espalda baja del seeker, para después levantarse y acostarse a un lado de Megatron. De igual forma estaban inclinados en un rango para ver hacia adelante, y golpeando uno de los extremos del pequeño objeto que parecía un puro, que cada uno tenía, en contra de la pared, este hizo una reacción química por la fricción, calentándose y se veía una pequeña pepita de color anaranjado medio. Ambos lo llevaron a la boca, succionando e inhalando, no era nada que lastimaría su salud. Starscream vio lo que Bumblebee comenzaba a hacer, decidió hacer lo mismo con el Prime. Se lanzó a morder los bordes del chapado de Prime, este se inquietó, había sido repentino. Pero no tuvo problemas en volver a abrir ese sistema, su cable con toques azules y rojos, los cuales hacían juego perfecto con su armadura.

Mientras ambos bots mayores comenzaban a hablar sobre cosas muy triviales, recordar viejos momentos, sobre el viaje de la Lost Light, sus parejas habían comenzado a degustar con total paciencia y tranquilidad cada miembro. Los titanes se sacaban y metían los objetos a la boca, disfrutando de la charla, y por supuesto, de las glosas que masajeaban sus cables, dejaban escurrir la saliba, que cayera por aquellas extensiones. Desde que los servos rodearon, se sintieron caer en un estado equilibrado, si la interfaz, o cosas semejantes, se sentía bien, mucho mejor era con quien se tenía una conexión. Que los coqueteos, miradas divas, roces simpáticos se volvieran en un apasionante y serio cariño. Para Bumblebee era difícil meterse el cable en la boca, mientras que el seeker lo adentraba hasta la garganta. El sonido morboso del chupeteo esclachaba en la habitación, era como música de ambiente para alivianar la conversación de los mayores. Los dulces movimientos con las glosas, el succionar y agitar era lo que predominaba. Los que alguna vez pelearon en numerosas ocasiones, estaban maravillados con la vista, no había como ver esos rostros sintiéndose sometidos como para hacer acción semejante; tierno, delirante.

Bumblebee quitó el cable de su boca, quedando un hilo de fluido conectado a sus labios, no se molestó en meter su lengua a su boca y cerrarla, habría cortado la escena tan tentadora. Dirigió su servo a su querida caja de varitas, sacó una, le pasó su lengua llanándola de su saliba colorienta, a lo que Megatron decaía cada vez más en el volumen de su conversación, como si de a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo que sucedía. El amarillo dirigió la vara lubricada hacia la punta del cable, y con una sonrisa siniestra, insertó uno de los extremos de la vara como Penis Plug, y haciendo presión, la encajó completamente en la uretra del mayor, quien hizo claramente una mueca ante el objeto que expandió la vía tan estrecha.

—¡Bee, travieso! Con la comida no se juega —Gritó mordiendo su glosa.

—¡Oh, yo quiero! —Starscream había visto todo el proceso que el amarillo había hecho.

—¿Eh? —Prime había quedado algo descolocado con lo que vio, y cuando Scream alzó la voz, no supo qué hacer.

De igual forma, tomó una vara, y al colocar el extremo en la vía del prime, este gruñó, el seeker la introdujo de a golpes repetidos que dio con el dígito, en los cuales Prime daba un pequeño salto. La verdad es que percibía un dolor, nunca antes le habían introducido algo ahí, y para cuando iba a replicar, Scream estaba metiendo la segunda varita.

—¡Starscream! —Dijo inquietado.

El nombrado no paró, en su lugar, continuó hasta que esta no pudo más, había quedado unos pequeños centímetros fuera del orificio, acercó su boca y retiro lo que sobraba de un mordisco. Prime se aguantó el pequeño dolor del tirón que dio cuando la vara se partió. Y entre lamidas flamantes, continuaron dando la caricia fatigadora, después, de igual forma las varas se iban a derretir por el calor inmenso. Y cuando la sobrecarga llegó, con el cosquilleo vibrante para los mayores, el lubricante salió con un sabor excepcional; tan dulce, que lo bebieron con ganas, ostil decoración, atragantándose a propósito, dejando que gotas se derramaran para después ir por ellas como negados a derrochar.

Y bajo la penumbra del silencio, se durmieron todos los momentos esperados. Había sido una buena noche.

Y a la mañana, uno a uno fueron levantándose, el disfrutar no era en su plenitud siempre; ahí quedó la habitación, quién sabe que otra historia apasional se llevó a cabo en el lugar.

Amistad, reconocimiento en emociones, intimidad, fortalecimiento de relación; y todo por una noche.


End file.
